El campamento Akatsukiano
by Portgas D. Riko
Summary: Las locuras, las convivencias, competencias y algunos romances se presentarán cuando el grupo mas temido, ira a buscar el jinchuuriki de 0 colas, en un campamento, donde viven ciertas chicas que los acogerán y pasaran momentos increíbles juntos. Pero la pregunta mas grande es: ¿querrán volver después de familiarizarse con ellas y enamorarse? [OC]
1. PROLOGO

PROLOGÓ: ''ESTO RECIÉN COMIENZA''

Konan, Orochimaru, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, Tobi, Hidan y Kakuzu, están en la sala de juntas, para esperar a su líder; Pain.

El portador del rinnegan, llama a sus subordinados para qué se juntarán para una ''importantisíma reunión''

\- ¡LÍDER! - exclamó Kisame y Orochimaru al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Lo esperamós mucho tiempo, líder! ¿Por qué se demoró tanto, líder? - preguntó Orochimaru, fingiendo falsa preocupación.

\- Eso no te interesa, estúpido engendro del mal. - espetá el líder, mirando hacía todos los chicos con los ojos abiertos y con su frialdad intacta.

Orochimaru bajá la mirada con un aura depresiva a su al rededor.

\- ¿Para qué nos llamáste? - preguntó Hidan.

\- ¡TAL VEZ, SE MURIÓ KONAN! - exclamó Kisame, llevando sus manos a su cabeza.

\- ¡No, hm! ¡Konan está al lado mío, hm! - responde Deidara, apuntando hacía la peliazul, quien se mantenía serena.

Kisame suelta una suspiración de relajación, aliviado porqué sus pensamientos no se hicieran realidad.

\- Eso es ridículo. - dijo Itachi. - ¿Por qué no se quedan callados y escuchan lo qué tiene qué decir el líder?

\- Itachi, el único qué da ordenes acá soy yo. Así qué mantente con tú estúpida boca callada ¿entiendes? - espetó Pain, haciendo ojitos con su rinnegan al portador del sharingan.

Itachi traga, muy nervioso.

\- Lo qué quería decir es qué...

\- ¡¿VAMOS A JUGAR A MORTAL KOMBAT SHIPPUDEN?! - exclamó Tobi, saltando de alegría y interrumpiendo a Pain.

\- Uy sí púes sólo tú puedes pensar esas tonterías. - dijo Kakuzu, negando con la cabeza.

\- Sí, además a mi no me gustan esos tipos de juegos. - informó Sasori.

\- No creo qué a eso alguien lo importe. Acá se hace ''todo lo qué el líder manda'' - dijo Zetsu, imitando la voz de Pain.

\- ¿Qué dices, Zetsu? - preguntó Pain, enojado por lo qué acababa de decir su subordinado.

\- ¡Nada! - exclamó la parte oscura de Zetsu, nervioso.

\- Pero yo quería jugar a MORTAL KOMBAT SHIPPUDEN. - murmuró Tobi, con la mirada bajá.

\- No jugaremos a ese tonto juego inservible... haremos otra cosa más ''genial'' - dijo Pain, tratando de qué su voz pareciera ''animada''

\- ¿Qué cosa genial quieres qué hagamos, líder genial? - preguntó Orochimaru, emocionado. - ¿acasó podré tener un trío con Itachi-san y Sasuke-kun?

Itachi se esconde atrás de Kisame, con miedo.

\- ¡Orochimaru! ¡Nunca pierdes oportunidad para acosar a mi mejor amigo! - gritó Kisame.

Konan pasa adelanté, acompañando a su supuesto novio. Todos se quedán en silenció y le ponen atención a la usuaria del origami.

\- Lo qué quiere decir Pain... - dijo Konan, bastante bajo. - ... es qué iremos a un campamento.

\- ¿A un campamento? - preguntó Sasori con su ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Sí ¿acasó no escuchaste?! - espetó el lado oscuro de Zetsu.

\- ¡Ah, qué genial, super genial! - gritó Orochimaru, aplaudiendo energicamente. - ¡En los campamentos geniales, hay muchos chicos geniales y juegos muy geniales y divertidos! ¿Ah qué no es genial?

\- ¡Sí! - exclamó Tobi, saltando. - ¡Podré jugar en los juegos inflables y pintarme la cara cómo un payaso!

\- ¿Cómo te vas a pintar la cara si llevas una mascara, hm? - pregunta Deidara, con su ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Me pintare arriba de la mascara!

\- Qué ridiculez. ¿Para qué vamos a ir a un campamento, donde probablemente esté mi tonto hermano menor? - preguntó Itachi.

\- Porqué soy el líder y las cosas se hacen cómo yo lo mande. - respondió Pain, cortante. - Y no me importa tú ''tonto hermano menor''

\- ¿Sasuke-kun en un campamento? - preguntó Orochimaru con sus ojos llenos de ilusiones. - ¡Eso si qué es una novedad muy genial, podré tener a los hermanos mas guapos y geniales de todo el mundo!

\- ¡Orochimaru! ¡No seas pervertido! - exclamó Kisame, apuntó de golpear al sannin.

\- ¿Cuandó partiremos, puto líder? - preguntó Hidan.

\- Mañana por la mañana...¿CÓMO ME DIJISTE? - contestó Pain, muy enojado.

\- ¡N-nada! - dijo Hidan, asustado y sacando su collar de Jashin-sama, encomendándose en voz baja. - Muchas gracias jashin-sama por darme está oportunidad de ir a un campamento donde hayan chicas lindas...

\- ¿Qué dices, Hidan? Yo pensé qué tu religión te prohibía ver a chicas guapas. - dijo Kakuzu, con sarcasmo.

\- ¡Nada qué ver, fierro oxidado! - gritó Hidan. - ¡Esa es una blasfemia contra Dios!

\- ¡Uy si qué miedo! - exclamó Kakuzu, haciendo ''temblores'' con su cuerpo, bailoteando de manera rara.

\- Hidan, Kakuzu, cállense. - espetó Pain. - el único Dios acá soy yo.

\- Pain quiere qué alisten sus cosas para qué mañana por la mañana salgan sin ningún retrasó. - dijo Konan.

\- Yo todavía me preguntó porqué vamos a un campamento... - susurró Itachi.

\- Porqué resivimos información sobre qué hay una jinchuuriki y podemos atraparla si vamos hacía aya. - dijo Konan. - se nos hará más fácil.

\- Además podremos descansar... - apuntó Sasori.

\- ¡Yosh! - gritó Tobi, con muchas ganas. - ¡Senpai, senpai! ¡Vamós a arreglar nuestras cositas para mañana estar ready!

\- ¿Qué significa ready, Tobi, hm? Siempre dices palabras raras, hm. - declaró Deidara, confuso por la palabra extraña qué había utilizado su compañero.

\- Hay Deidara-senpai... deberías aprender ingles... - murmuró Tobi, llevándose a rastras a su senpai.

\- Itachi ¿por qué no vamos a mi pieza y arreglamos nuestras cosas, para estar listos mañana por la mañana? Itachi... - dijo Orochimaru, haciendo cara pervertida.

\- ESO ES RIDÍCULO. JAMÁS ARREGLARÍA NADA CONTIGO.- gritó Itachi, asustado y a la vez alterado.

\- ¡Eres un pervertido Orochimaru! ¡Jamás te cansáras de molestar a mi querido amigo! - exclamó Kisame, haciendo un despreció y yéndose hasta la pieza.

\- ¡Sólo le estaba ofreciendo a Itachi qué arreglaramos las cosas juntos, sólo eso! ¡No deverías molestarte tanto Kisame, Itachi no es tú novio, sólo es tú amigo! ¡sólo eso! - espetó el sannin, con lágrimas en sus ojos, viendo desaparecer a su amor imposible y al amigo de su amor imposible.

\- Orochimaru ¿sabes cuando Itachi se enamorára de tí? - dijo Kakuzu, con intensiones de molestar a el sannin.

\- ¿Cuandó Itachi se enamorara de mí? ¿Cuandó? - preguntó Orochimaru.

\- ¡EL DÍA DEL #&amp;#&amp;! - gritó Kakuzu, riendo y yéndose corriendo.

Orochimaru bajá su cabeza con un aura depresiva peor qué el de recién. Sasori se acerca a el y lo abraza por el hombro.

\- Lo siento Orochimaru... Creo qué la vida es así. - murmuró el pelirojo, apiadándose de la serpiente.

\- ¡No hace falta recordarmelo! ¡No hace falta recordarmelo! - gritó el sannin, abrazando con fuerza a el Akasuna.

\- ¡Dejen de abrazarse! ¡Parecen gays! ¡wakala! - gritó la parte oscura de Zetsu.

\- ¡Cállate tonto! ¡Deja de decir tonterías tontas, es mi condición sexual, tonto! - exclamó Orochimaru.

\- Mejor vamos. - dijo Zetsu, yéndose del lugar.

* * *

Hola chicas, muchas no me conocen pero yo sí a ustedes...

Okno. Bueno esté es el prologo de mi otro fic, nuevamente Akatsukis. En esté fic se ven casi los mismos caracteres que tenía en el otro (Una alocada aventura de los Akatsukis) donde irán a un campamento y habrán muchas mas aventuras y muchos más capítulos.

Habrán competencias, peleas, travesuras, bailes, fiestas, etc. Pero tengan por seguro qué cada capítulo será muy largo.

Otra cosita; NECESITO 4 CHICAS, QUÉ ME MANDEN SUS OC Y EL CHICO QUÉ QUIEREN QUÉ SEA SU NOVIO.

Están disponibles estos: Tobi, Hidan, Deidara y Sasori.

Habrá una segunda temporada donde también habrá más personajes nuevos y originales, esperó qué les haya gustado el prologo y manden reviews.

NO TE VAYAS SIN MANDAR UNO PLZ.

Cualquier critica o algo ustedes saben. Un besito y nos vemos en el otro capítulo, donde espero qué salgan todas las chicas qué eh pedido.

BYE.


	2. CALLA Y CONDUCE'

CAPÍTULO 1: ''CALLA Y CONDUCE''

Konan, Itachi, Zetsu, Kisame, Orochimaru, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu y Pain estaban a las afuera de un gran camión para irse ya a el campamento de verano por la gran misión qué el líder había ordenado. La cosa era qué, eran las 3:30 am de la mañana. Ninguno de los ninjas habían dormido bien y tampoco ninguno había pensado qué se levantarán tan temprano.

\- ¡Wow, Itachi-san, tienes las ojeras mas marcadas! - exclamó Tobi, sorprendido. Al parecer el enmascarado tenía bastante energía.

\- Pero así se ve mas guapo Itachi, con las ojeras marcadas se ve más guapeton, por qué las ojeras son mas guapas. - dijo Orochimaru, perversamente.

Al parecer a Kisame se le fue el sueño y abrío sus ojos, mirando exasperado al sannin, quién se mantenía con la lengua afuera. Itachi se pone detrás de Kisame, asustado.

\- ¡Orochimaru, deberías aprender a no ser tan pervertido! - exclamó, trazando una línea con su pies en la tierra, haciendo entender qué ese era territorio de el y nadie más.

\- Algunas veces pienso qué Kisame es el verdadero novio de Itachi... - murmuró Sasori, mirando fijamente al par.

\- ESO ES RIDÍCULO. Kisame solamente es mi tonto compañero. - respondió Itachi, ofendido

A Kisame se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

\- Yo te considero mi mejor amigo y tú me consideras... ¿tú compañero, tú, tú tonto compañero? - músito es espadachín, conteniéndose.

\- También eres mi amigo. - dijo Itachi, tratando de enmendar su reciente error.

\- NO ME VUELVAS A HABLAR NUNCA MÁS. - exclamó Kisame, entrando con su maleta hacía el camión, y haciendo un berrinche a manos de Zetsu.

\- ¡No seas llorón! - exclamó el caníbal, siendo dominado por su parte oscura.

Itachi abre sus ojos y se da cuenta qué está sólo, y si está sólo probablemente Orochimaru querría atentar contra el, y si Orochimaru querría atentar contra el, estaría gravemente en problemas. El azabache entra al camión con miedo.

\- Espera Itachi. - dijo Pain, haciendo qué el azabache se detuviera.

\- ¿Hmp?

\- Tú conduce.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¿PERO POR QUÉ YO? - preguntó el azabache, alterado.

\- No me contradigas lo qué yo ordenó, maldito asesino. - espetó Pain. Itachi entre cierra sus ojos y suspira, tratando de tranquilizarse. - calla y conduce.

Ese era su límite. El azabache buscó entre sus bolsillos sus pastillas ''Besamestazona'' para tranquilizar sus nervios. Efectivamente las encontró y muy nervioso y tiritón toma unas cuantas. suspira y asiente, mientras los presentes lo miran con cara de; ''¿Qué coño está haciendo?''

\- ¿Besamestazona hm? - preguntó confuso Deidara, con un tic en su ceja.

\- ¡Cochino de mierda! - gritó Hidan, apuntando a Deidara cómo si hubiera dicho la peor blasfemia del mundo. - ¡Rezare por tú maldita alma, inundada de pervertidos pensamientos!

Hidan saca su collar de Jashin-sama y reza en silencio.

\- Señor Jashin, perdona a está rubia de todo pecado por favor, se qué es malo rezar antes de las 7 am, pero era urgencia... Perdona a Pain por ser tan mandón, no tiene la culpa de qué sea una persona tan amargada...Perdona a Konan por ser tan callada, perdona a Kisame por ser tan dramático, perdonamos a todos... ¡OH SEÑOR JASHIN!

\- ¿Pero yo qué dije, hm? - se preguntó Deidara.

\- Hidan, cállate y deja de decir tonterías. - espetó Pain.

\- NO ES MI culpa ser tan sentimental. - Kisame gritos desde el interior.

Itachi se sube al camión y se va al asiento del conductor, listo para manejar. Aun qué el azabache parece angustiado y nervioso, ya qué activa su Sharingan, lo desactiva, activa su Sharingan y luego su Mangenkyu sharingan, mira hacía todos lados y hace muecas extrañas.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Itachi, se ve muy raro, Itachi? - dijo Orochimaru, preocupado.

\- ¡A MI NO ME INTERESA ITACHI! - exclamó Kisame, histérico. Pain se sube al asiento del copiloto y Konan hacía atrás, con los chicos.

\- Conduce, ser inservible. - espetó el líder. Itachi cierra sus ojos y medita, tratando de no salirse de control. - Ahora.

\- YA LO SE, ES RIDÍCULO QUÉ ME LO ESTES DICIENDO TODO EL TIEMPO. - exclamó Itachi, fuera de sí.

\- ¿Quién te crees tú, microbio, para gritarme de esa manera? - preguntó Pain, con su ceño fruncido.

Konan, es la única qué se da cuenta qué es lo qué le pasa a Itachi y para qué sus vidas no corran peligro en estás últimas 8 horas de viaje, sale del camión y golpea la ventana de Itachi despacio. El azabache abre sus ojos y mira a la peliazul con extrañeza.

\- Ellos Manejo. - El DIJO kunoichi, Con Calma. El dolor es la exaltación y reojo Mira del Konan.

\- Yo quiero qué maneje Itachi. - espetó el líder, con la sangre en la cabeza. Konan abré la puerta y ignora a su amado. - KONAN, NO OSES DE IGNORARME.

\- No te estoy ignorando. - apuntó la peliazul. - Sólo qué me preocupa qué Itachi, por falta de sueño choque en el camino.

\- Eso es ridículo. Eh estado días sin dormir. - dijo el azabache.

\- No importa. Yo quiero conducir. - espetó la kunoichi.

Kakuzu grita por detrás, escuchando atentamente la conversación de esos tres.

\- UY SI PÚES, KONAN SE QUIERE IR ADELANTE PARA PASARLE LOS CAMBIOS A PAIN. - gritó con tono de burla en su voz. Se escuchan reírse Hidan, Deidara y Sasori.

\- Kakuzu, cállate. - Pincho Dolor, sonrojado inesperadamente. - La próxima vez que Burles de mi, has de ser severamente castigado.

\- Itachi, puedes bajarte. - indicó Konan, dándole un hueco al azabache. Itachi se baja y luego sube hacía atrás, rápidamente y se sienta al lado de Deidara. Konan sube al camión y empieza a conducir.

Habían pasado aproximadamente 1 hora desde qué Konan estaba conduciendo y los únicos qué estaban despierto eran: Deidara, Tobi, Pain y Konan.

El enmascarado mantenía despierto a su senpai, contándole historias absurdas sobre su infancia, mientras el rubio trataba por todos los medios dormirse.

\- ¡Senpai, no te quedes dormido aún, qué la historia viene en la mejor parte! - exclamaba Tobi, tomando por los hombros a Deidara y moviendo enérgicamente.

\- Tobi, hm, estoy cansado... ¿por qué no me cuentas tus estúpidas historias mañana, hm? - preguntó Deidara, rendido en el sueño.

\- Púes porqué mañana se me irá la inspiración qué tengo para contar historias... - respondió el enmascarado.

\- Anda y cuéntaselas a Pain, hm. - indicó el rubio.

Pain escucha y gira su cabeza cómo el exorcista.

\- No me interfieras en tus responsabilidades, tonta rubia oxigenada - Escupió el líder.

Deidara, abre sus ojos completamente, al escuchar tal palabrota de su líder.

\- ¡Primero qué nada, Tobi no es mi responsabilidad, hm! ¡Segundó, no soy mujer para qué me llamen rubia, hm! ¡Y tercero, mi rubio es natural! - gritó el rubio, histérico. - ¡HUM! - concluyó, cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Quién te crees tú para gritarme de esa manera, bacteria incompetente? Cállate y escucha las estúpidas historias de Tobi. -dijo Pain

\- ¿QUÉ? HM, NO ES JUSTO, HM.

\- NO ME HABLES DE JUSTICIA. PRIMERO CONOCE EL DOLOR. - dijo Pain, con hartazó.

A causa de los gritos, Kakuzu y Hidan se despiertan con mal humor. El aficionado al dinero, bosteza, a plena cara de Hidan.

\- ¡WAKALA! ¡TIENES UN TUFO PEOR QUÉ EL DE KISAME! - exclamó Hidan, tapando su nariz.

\- ¡Eso es porqué recién estoy levantándome! - gritó Kakuzu, irritado.

\- Cayense, van a despertar a todos con sus gritos. - dijo Pain.

\- ¡Que bueno, tengo a mas gente para qué escuchen mi historia! - exclamó Tobi, aplaudiendo feliz.

Hidan, Kakuzu y Deidara ponen los ojos blancos.

\- Yo no quiero escuchar tus estúpidas historias. - murmuró Hidan.

\- Nadie quiere escucharlas... - músito Kakuzu.

\- Nadie, hm. - Deidara acuerdo.

Horas después los chicos se despiertan, faltaban aproximadamente 2 horas para qué el largo viaje terminara, obviamente todos estaban muy aburridos porqué nadie planteaba un tema bueno para conversar, el único qué se mantenía hablando era Tobi.

\- y por eso es que soy virgen. - concluyó el enmascarado, cruzándose de brazos y satisfecho por haber estado 5 horas hablando seguido. Ni si quiera te puedes imaginar cómo estaba Deidara, Hidan y Kakuzu.

De repente, Sasori tuvo un buen tema de conversación.

\- Nunca había escuchado el jinchuuriki de 0 colas. Qué tontería. - dijo el pelirojo. Todos se miran entre sí, muy de acuerdo por lo qué había dicho el Akasuna.

\- Es verdad, hm. Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, Danna, hm. - dijo Deidara, asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- TAL VEZ ES UNA TRAMPA. - gritó Kisame.

\- Eso es ridículo. - dijo Itachi. - Siempre dramatizas Kisame.

\- CÁLLATE, NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO ITACHI.

\- ¡Dejen de pelearse ustedes dos! - gritó Zetsu, en su faceta oscura.

\- Eso es algo extraño. Un jinchuriki de 0 colas ex extraño y no debería tener tanto poder, es extraño... - dijo Orochimaru, imaginándose al biju.

\- Además estando en un estúpido campamento de verano.. - dijo Hidan.

\- ¡Pero eso es bueno, Hidan-senpai! ¡Podremos jugar, ir a fiesta, cumpleaños con payasos, piñatas! ¡Eso está re cuate! - gritó Tobi, quién -aparte de Orochimaru- era el único animado de todos.

\- ¡Es verdad! ¡A mi me encanta los niños, son muy encantadores! - exclamó el sannin, apoyando al enmascarado.

\- Sólo porqué te los violas ¿verdad? - dijo Kakuzu.

\- CLARO QUÉ NO HARÍA ESA TONTERÍA TAN TONTA. NO SEAS TONTO KAKUZU, ESO SERÍA MUY TONTO DE MI PARTE. YO SÓLO QUIERO SU SANGRE, NO SU ALMA. - gritó Orochimaru, ofendido.

\- PERVERTIDO. - gritó Kisame. - ERES UN PERVERSO HOMBRE, TÚ ALMA ESTÁ INUNDADA DE MALES. - el ninja de la niebla se dirige a Hidan. - Hidan, por favor, hacele un exorcismo a está persona mala.

\- ¿Ahora?

\- Sí ahora. Nunca eh pasado tanto tiempo a solas con Orochimaru, desde la última vez qué Pain nos castigo pero... sí estoy más cerca de el, con sus actuales pensamientos, me contagiara y estaré perdido. - dijo Kisame, asustado.

\- Qué tontería. Mejor qué hagan esa cosa cuando lleguemos. - dijo Sasori. - acá no porqué el líder se enojara.

Pain al escuchar su sinónimo, se da vuelta y mira de reojo a Sasori.

\- ¿Qué tengo qué ver yo en tus estúpidos asuntos? - espetó el pelinaranjo.

\- No son mis asuntos, son los asuntos de Hidan y Orochimaru. - respondió el pelirojo, sin ni si quiera asustarse.

\- Aún así, no te eh dado la satisfacción para usar mi nombre en tú boca. - contrarrestó Pain.

\- No use tú nombre, use la palabra ''Líder'' - respondió Sasori.

Pain estalla.

\- NO ME RESPONDAS PORQUÉ SOY UN DIOS, Y TE PUEDO ROMPER A PEDAZOS TÚ ESTÚPIDA MARIONETA, IMBÉCIL. - gritó Pain, con varias venas marcadas en la frente.

Sasori se calla. 1 hora después, los chicos cantan ''Paradise'' de Coldplay al unísono, cómo si estuvieran completamente volados.

\- I dream of para-para-paradise, hm  
Para-para-paradise, hm  
Para-para-paradise, hm  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh. hm

De repente, Konan frena el camión, haciendo qué los chicos chocaran con fuerza con los asientos de adelante.

\- ¡HM! - gritó Deidara, golpeándose la nariz con fuerza. - ¿Qué fue eso, hm?

Orochimaru mira a Deidara cómo una presa.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre, hm?

\- Tienes sangre en tú nariz, tienes sangre... - susurró Orochimaru, peor qué Edwar Cullen en la película ''Escrúpulo'' cuando ve a Fella, entrar en la sala de clases.

En cámara lenta, se puede apreciar qué el sannin salta con ansias asesinas hacía Deidara, mientras un Kisame heróe se interpone en el camino y le pega una patada en el vientre a Orochimaru, haciendo qué esté volara hacía la parte delantera del camión, justo donde estaba Pain y Konan, rompiendo el parabrisas.

\- ¡ME SALVASTE MI VIDA, HM! ¡GRACIAS KISAME, HM! - gritó Deidara, aliviado, limpiándose la sangre de su nariz.

\- Pero rompíste el vidrio. - dijo Itachi.

\- ¡Estúpido, ahora Pain nos matara! - exclamó la parte oscura de Zetsu.

\- Qué tontería, mejor hubieras dejado qué Orochimaru matara a Deidara. - apuntó Sasori.

\- ¡¿QUÉ DICES DANNA, HM!? - exclamó Deidara, con los ojos llorosos.

Kakuzu mira con extrañeza a Hidan, al ver qué el peliblanco rezaba en silencio.

\- Jashin-sama, protege a este fiel subordinado para qué Pain no me mate...

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo, rezando a tú Dios? - preguntó el aficionado al dinero.

\- ¡KAKUZU, CÁLLATE! - exclamó Hidan. - Oh, oh, mira hay viene el líder.

Pain, se baja de la parte delantera del camión y abre la puerta trasera.

\- ¿QUIÉN FUE EL ESTÚPIDO QUÉ ROMPÍO EL VIDRIO?

\- ¡Fue, fue... Itachi! - mintió Tobi, apuntando hacía el azabache.

\- ¿QUÉ? CLARO QUÉ NO, ESO ES RIDÍCULO. FUE KISAME. - exclamó Itachi, irritado.

Kisame se mantiene con la cara llena de susto, al darse cuenta de el error qué había cometido.

\- FUE PARA SALVARLE LA VIDA A DEIDARA. - se excusó.

\- LA VIDA DE Deidara vale menos que el parabrisas. - Grito Pain, a punto de golpear a Kisame.

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo. - dijo Kakuzu.

\- Todo lo qué te interesa es el dinero ¿verdad? - preguntó Hidan, con su ceño fruncido. - Mejor rezare por Kisame... Jashin-sama, protege a Kisame de todo mal, aguardado en tú trono de oro y plata, apiadate de el..

\- HIDAN ¿CUANTAS VECES TE TENGO QUÉ REPETIR QUÉ EL ÚNICO DIOS ACÁ SOY YO? - espetó Pain, irritado.

De repente, sale Konan muy enojada hasta la parte trasera del camión, está con su florsita de origami rota, su pelo enmarañado y su capa hecha tira.

\- QUIEN FUE EL ESTÚPIDO IMBÉCIL QUÉ LE PEGO UNA PATADA AL #&amp;#&amp; DE OROCHIMARU. - exclamó la kunoichi, con los ojos blancos. Pain, Kisame, Itachi, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, Hidan y Kakuzu se sorprenden por el inusual mal humor de la novia del líder.

\- FUE KISAMEEEEEEEEE. - Grito Tobi, sollozando.

\- ¡Tobi, eres un sapión! - gritó Kisame, preocupado por su futuro.

De repente toda la sala se llena de un silención incomodo, y Deidara decide hacer una pregunta.

\- ¿Donde está Orochimaru, hm? - preguntó el rubio.

\- Este A MUCHOS kilometros de ACA, # &amp; # &amp; # &amp; # &amp;. - Gritó Konan, histerica. - ¡POR TÚ CULPA TENDREMOS QUÉ BUSCARLOS #&amp;#&amp;#!

\- NO FUE MI CULPA, ADEMÁS TU FRENASTE INESPERADAMENTE Y POR ESO FUE QUÉ DEIDARA SE GOLPEO, LE SALÍO SANGRE DE NARÍZ Y OROCHIMARU LO QUIZÓ MATAR. - exclamó el ninja de la niebla.

Konan se queda reflexionando. Suspira y asiente.

\- Tengo tres noticias para ustedes. - dijo la kunoichi, más tranquila. Todos ponen los ojos blanco por el cambio de humor de la peliazul.

\- ¿Tsundere? - músito la parte clara de Zetsu.

\- Konan, el único que da noticias acá soy yo. - espeta el líder.

\- CÁLLATE, #&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;. - gritó Konan. - DEJA QUÉ HABLE POR ALGUNA VEZ EN MI #&amp;#&amp; VIDA. - exclamó Konan, nuevamente en su mal humor.

\- ¡Ella ...! - Exclamó Kakuzu, riéndose.

Pain se calla y baja la mirada con un aura depresiva. En mucho tiempo, Konan no había estado tan enojada.

\- Todas son malas. - anunció la kunoichi, volviendo a su tono natural de voz.

\- ¡La buena, la buena! - exclamó Tobi, aplaudiendo.

\- ¡Tobi ¿acaso no escuchaste?! - espetó Zetsu. - ¡No hay buena!

\- ¡Entonces la más buena de todas! - gritó el enmascarado, lleno de jubilo.

\- Está bien... La primera es qué necesitamos sacarnos nuestras capas para qué no nos descubran.

\- Eso ya lo había pensando. - dijo Itachi, sacando su capa. - Pero no se porqué no quise hablar.

\- Ah, se me había olvidado qué Itachi es el sabelotodo del grupo. - dijo Kakuzu, sacando su capa y dejándola de lado.

\- Sólo tienes envidia, ya qué a pesar de qué tienes más de 100 años, no sabes nada de nada. - dijo Hidan, imitando a sus compañeros.

\- SOLAMENTE TENGO 60 AÑOS. - exclamó Kakuzu. - YA QUISIERAS ESTAR ASÍ DE BIEN A MI EDAD.

\- Soy inmortal, puto viejo de mierda. - apuntó Hidan.

Los chicos se sacan sus capas por completo, incluyendo a Konan.

\- La Segunda es QUÉ Kisame tendras un castigo. - DIJO Konan, mirando de reojo al espadachín.

\- NO ES JUSTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. - gritó Kisame, frunciendo el seño y poniendo una cara de desesperación.

\- Estarás todo el día arriba de el camión. - dijo Konan. Pain se sorprende por lo bruta qué sería su novia. El líder no puede evitar qué sus ojos brillen, le toma la manos a la kunoichi con romanticismo.

\- ¡No hagan eso adelante de nosotros! - exclamó Zetsu oscuro.

\- Amo tu frialdad... - músito el líder, perdido en los ojos de Konan.

\- Sueltame. - Espeto Konan.

Pain la suelta, más enamorado qué nunca.

\- La tercera es qué nos quedamos en pana. - dijo la kunoichi.

\- ¿Qué significa ''quedamos en pana'' hm? - preguntó Deidara.

\- Qué tontería, pero aún así yo no sé. - dijo Sasori, de acuerdo a la pregunta.

\- Itachi debe saber. Cómo es el qué sabe todo... - murmuró Kakuzu.

\- Eso es ridículo. Aun qué no me creas, no se qué significa esa palabra vulgar. - dijo Itachi.

\- Yo tengo un hablar vulgar, aun así no se qué significa esa mierda. - dijo Hidan, con su ceño fruncido.

\- ''QUEDAR EN PANA'' SIGNIFICA QUEDAR SIN VENSINA. PARADOS EN MEDIO DE LA NADA #&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;. - exclamó la kunoichi.

\- ¿De Donde sacaste esa palabra tan extraña? - Pregunto Pain.

\- Es qué cuando era más pequeña, yo me juntaba con un chico, y ese chico era super cool para hablar, entonces, me enseño esas palabras... Al parecer era chileno. - dijo la kunoichi.

\- ¿Qué significa, cool, hm? - preguntó Deidara.

\- ¡Kyaaa! ¡Deidara-senpai, deberías aprender ingles! ¡Está decidido, te enseñare a hablar en ingles ahora mismo! - Tobi sienta a Deidara al final del carro, saca un libro gigante, qué dice ''Aprende ingles en un día''

\- ¿Y cómo lo haremos para buscar vensina? - preguntó Zetsu.

\- En unos 5 kilómetros más haya, hay una vensinera. - dijo Konan. - Hidan, Kakuzu y Sasori, ustedes tres irán hacía haya y de paso traen de vuelta a Orochimaru.

\- ¿Entonces es verdad qué Kisame lo mando a kilómetros mas haya? - preguntó Hidan con su ceño fruncido.

\- Sí. Algunas veces pienso qué Kisame es un jinchuuriki. - dijo Pain.

\- SOLO QUERÍA SALVAR A MI COMPAÑERO. - se excusó el espadachín.

\- El parabrisas está quebrado... - dijo Konan.

\- No me digas. - DIJO Kakuzu, aire sarcasmo.

\- KAKUZU, CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS. - gritó Konan. - Y cómo está quebrado, lamentablemente tenemos qué romperlo todo para así ver bien. Así qué Itachi, tú te encargarás de eso.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¡PERO SI YO NO LO QUEBRE! ¡FUE MI TONTO COMPAÑERO! - gritó Itachi, alterado.

\- SÓLO HAZLO Y NO RECLAMOS #&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;. - gritó Konan.

Itachi, nuevamente con los nervios de punta, saca de su bolsillo sus pastillas ''Besamestazona'', y toma algunas, con su mano tiritona y los ojos girando de Sharingan a normal, de normal a Sharingan y de Sharingan a Mangenkyu sharingan.

\- Hmp. - asintió, yendo hasta fuera y cogiendo una piedra, para empezar su trabajo.

\- Chicos, si no vuelven en 5 horas más, estarán muertos. - dijo Pain, a Sasori, Kakuzu y Hidan.

\- ¡Vamos! - gritaron los tres, empezando con su gran caminata.

Horas después, los únicos qué quedaban en el camión era, Kisame, Pain, Konan, Tobi, Deidara y los dos Zetsu. Deidara y Tobi estaban aprendiendo ingles, Pain y Konan estaban hablando entre ellos dos de un tal ''Nagato'' Kisame estaba arriba del camión, resiviendo todo el sol acosta de transpiración y por último Itachi estaba al sol también, sin playera y quebrando los vidriesitos del parabrisas, cumpliendo con su trabajo.

Muchas veces pasaban carros con chicas, qué le gritaban por lo sexy qué se veía. Aun que para decir verdad era así, el azabache estaba lleno de transpiración, su coleta desordenada y mostrando todos su abdominales. Kisame creía qué, sí Orochimaru hubiera estado hay le hubiera dado un ataque.

\- MIJITO RICOOOOOO! - gritaron, desde un carro rosado, qué había pasado por hay.

\- ¡HAY QUE VULGARES! ¡APUESTO QUÉ SON CHILENAS! ¡ESAS CHILENAS ESTÁN INUNDANDO EL MUNDO SHINNOBI! - gritó Kisame.

\- Eso es ridículo. - dijo Itachi. Luego se callan por unos minutos e Itachi decide hablar para reconciliarse con su amigo. - Se qué esto sonara ridículo, pero no quiero estar enojado contigo.

Los ojos de Kisame brillan al sol.

\- ¿Hablas enserio, Itachi? - preguntó el ninja. - POR ESO TE QUIERO, QUERIDO AMIGO. SIN TI YO NO SOY NADA. NUNCA MÁS QUIERO ENOJARME CONTIGO POR TONTERIAS, PORQUÉ ERES MI UNICO Y MI MEJOR AMIGO. SIEMPRE ESTAREMOS EN LAS BUENAS Y LAS MALAS...

Y de inmediato Itachi se arrepiente de haberse disculpado.

* * *

Habían pasado 30 minutos desde qué Sasori, Kakuzu y Hidan habían estado caminado y apenas había recorrido 1 kilómetro. Los chicos estaban muy cansados, aparte no comieron casi nada.

\- Me gustaría ver algún día a Pain en estas condiciones... - dijo Kakuzu, apenas caminando.

\- Qué tontería, pero te apoyo. - dijo Sasori, secando su transpiración.

\- Jashin-sama, dame fuerzas para seguir con este viaje, te prometo qué si me das fuerza yo me enterrare un cuchillo en mi #&amp;#&amp;. - murmuró Hidan. Kakuzu y Sasori lo miran con asco.

\- ¿Estas bien, Hidan? - preguntó el pelirojo, asustado.

\- No te preocupes, Hidan siempre es así... - dijo Kakuzu. - siempre delira con su estúpido Dios.

\- NO TE burles DE MI DIOS, Kakuzu, eres un idiota, Oxidado FIERRO, galleta Aneja. - Grito Hidan, ofendido.

\- TÚ ESTÚPIDO DIOS NO EXISTE, LANGUETIADO DE VACA. - gritó Kakuzu, burlándose por el peinado de su compañero.

\- MI PEINADO ESTÁ A LA MODA. NO CÓMO EL TUYO QUÉ PASO HACE 100 AÑOS ATRÁS.

\- UY SI PÚES CÓMO SI ME IMPORTARÁ. - gritó Kakuzu.

\- Chicos, no peleen por tonterías. - dijo Sasori. Pasan algunos minutos, y a lo fondo de la carretera se puede ver la silueta de una mujerzuela, mostrando su pierna y con un cartel qué dice ''Help me, plz''

\- ¿Ese es Orochimaru? - preguntó Kakuzu, con su ceño fruncido.

Los chicos caminan más deprisa, para asegurarse de qué fuera el sannin. Luego, al estar un poco más cerca, Hidan y Kakuzu se ríen a carcajadas, al ver qué, Orochimaru mostraba sus piernas completamente depiladas a lo carros. Muchos de estos paraban de vez en cuando, pero cuando se daban cuenta de qué era un hombre, aceleraban y llenaban de polvo al sannin.

\- JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAA, UY SI Pues, Ahora Orochimaru es OROCHIPUTA. - Grito Kakuzu, sin dejar de reírse.

\- JAJAJAJAJAA, AHORA LA CAGASTE OROCHIMARU. CUANDO PAIN SE ENTERE DE QUÉ TRATASTE DE ESCAPARTE, TE MATÁRA Y MORIRAS SIENDO VIRGEN. - exclamó Hidan, riéndose en el suelo con Kakuzu.

\- ¡Tontos! ¡Eh estado esperando más de una hora y ustedes no habían llegado, por eso está fue mi última opción! ¡Aun qué suene tonto, yo no trataba de escaparme, si no llegar más pronto al campamento! - se excusó el sannin.

\- Esa es una excusa barata. Además, era obvio qué nadie te iba a llevar si estaba en esas fachas, Orochimaru. - dijo Sasori, quién era el único qué se mantenía serio.

\- AUN QUÉ OROCHIMARU TUVIERA UNA MASCARA EN LA CARA, NADIE NUNCA JAMÁS LO LLEVARÁ A ALGUNA PARTE. JAJAJAJA. - gritó Kakuzu, con dolor de estomago.

\- ES QUÉ OROCHIMARU ESTÁN FEO, QUÉ CUANDO PASAR POR LA CALLE, TE GRITAN ''FEO'' JAJAJAJAJA. - prosiguió Hidan.

\- UY SI PÚES, CÓMO SI LE GRITARAN ''LINDO'' JAJAJAJAJ. - gritó Kakuzu, con lágrimillas en sus ojos.

\- ¡Cállense, sólo estaba tratando de sobrevivir! ¡Sólo eso, sólo eso! - sollozó el sannin, bajando su falda.

\- Se le pedirá que acompañe En busca vensina. - DIJO Sasori.

Habían recorrido 5 kilómetros y se podía ver desde lo lejos una vensinera bastante pequeña, donde se podían ver algunas personas caminando tontamete, cómo si fueran zombies.

\- ¡Haya es, por fin, por fin! - gritó Orochimaru con jubilo. - ¡Podremos terminar con está tortura por fin!

\- PERO NO TRAGIMOS DINERO. - gritó Hidan. Sasori, Hidan y Orochimaru mirán a Kakuzu con los ojos abiertos.

\- ¿Qué me miran así?

\- Tú siempre andas con dinero. - dijo Sasori.

\- ¿Ya y?

\- Prestanos dinero.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. - gritó Kakuzu, mirando exasperado a los chicos. - JAMÁS LE PRESTARÍA DINERO A TU PERSONA.

\- ¡Sólo es un poquito, nada más, sólo eso! - exclamó Orochimaru.

\- Soy capaz de robar hasta, pero prestarles dinero a ustedes... ESTARÍA BASTANTE MAL DE LA CABEZA. - gritó el aficionado al dinero.

\- ¿Robar, eh? - murmuró Hidan.

* * *

Tenían los preparativos listos, después qué a Kakuzu se le ocurriera esa ''magnifica'' idea, los chicos tenían todo preparado.

Orochimaru sería el qué distrajera al vendedor, mientras Kakuzu, Hidan y Sasori robarían vensina. El sannin se acercá al vendedor, quién es raro. Tiene sus ojos rojos, sus pupilas dilatadas y su color de piel algo extraño.

\- Hola, muy buenos días, hola. - dijo Orochimaru, en tono sexy.

\- Hola. - dijo el vendedor, con voz de caníbal, casi peor qué la de Zetsu, mirando de reojo a Orochimaru. La serpiente traga nerviosa.

\- ¿Sabes? Recién me perdí y estoy tratando de buscar un hotel qué se llama ''Te sapo el chupo'' Creo la dueña es chilena ¿sabes? - dijo Orochimaru, mostrando un mapa que Sasori había dibujado.

Mientras Orochimaru distrae al vendedor, Hidan, Kakuzu y Sasori están llenando tarros de vensina, con la cara tapada.

\- ...entonces estas perdido... - dijo el vendedor, mientras mucha otra gente aparece detrás de el, con los mismo aspectos físicos. Ojos rojos, pupilas dilatadas y piel rara.

\- ... -

\- No deberías estar tan solito.. - dijo otro, lamiendose los labios. - acá somos EXTREMADAMENTE CARNIBOROS.

El sannin se asusta, y hace cara horrible.

\- NO LES CONVIENE PELEAR CONMIGO. - advirtió el sannin, poniendo pose de pelea.

Sasori, Kakuzu y Hidan terminan su trabajo y se dan cuenta de el lío qué tiene Orochimaru.

\- ¿Qué pasa acá, Orochimaru? - preguntó Sasori.

\- AL PARECER SON ZOMBIES... - gritó Orochimaru.

\- 'El gasto de chakra, corremos! - Hidan grita.

\- NO SERÁN CAPAZ DE ESCAPAR, WUAAAAAAAAA. - gritaron los zombies, persiguiendo a los cuatro chicos.

\- ESTO SE PARECE A ''THE SHINNOBI WALKING DEAD''! - gritó Kakuzu, corriendo muy deprisa, llevando en sus manos los tarros llenos de vensina.

\- ¡Qué tontería. PREOCÚPATE deslizante. - Exclama Sasori.

\- Y A MI CASI ME MATAN ESOS TONTOS ZOMBIES, TONTOS. - gritó Orochimaru, corriendo con dificultad a causa de los tacos.

\- NO CREO QUÉ A ALGUIEN LE IMPORTE ESO. - dijo Kakuzu, riendo.

* * *

Habían pasado a penas 30 minutos desde qué los chicos habían corrido de los zombies, llegaron a la camioneta, Itachi ya había terminado su trabajo, Kisame estaba durmiendo en el techo, Tobi y Deidara aún seguían con sus clases de ingles y Pain y Konan estaban escuchando música hardcore.

\- CORRAN. - gritó Orochimaru. - SASORI, HECHA LA VENSINA PARA CORRER, HAY QUÉ CORRER ANTES QUÉ LOS ZOMBIES CORRAN MAS RÁPIDO QUÉ NOSOTROS. - exclamó Orochimaru, subiéndose a el camión, seguido de Kakuzu y Hidan.

Sasori por lo tanto se fue rápidamente echar vensina.

\- ¿KISAME, QUÉ HACES EN EL TECHO? - preguntó Sasori, mientras echaba el liquido.

\- lo qué pasa es qué Konan me cast..

\- SUBE AL CAMIÓN ANTES DE QUE NOS COMAN LOS ZOMBIES. - Sasori termina de llenar de vensina el auto, y Konan acelera, justamente cuando Kisame y Sasori se disponían a subir.

\- CASI ME caigo Konan, TEN CUIDADO. - Kisame exclamar, aferrándose el techo.

\- ¿Ah si me importa? # &amp; # &amp; # &amp; # &amp;, Itachi, dame un poco de espacio MIRANDO PARA VER, # &amp; # &amp; # &amp; # &amp; #! - Exclama Konan, Itachi cómo se aferraba viendo que la consulta en caso de que sea parabrisas de vidrio.

\- ¡ESPERA! ¡TODAVÍA FALTO YO! - gritó Sasori, subiéndose a el techo junto Kisame.

\- TONTOS, ¿QUÉ HICIERON? - exclamó Pain.

\- ASUJENTENSE TODOS, PORQUÉ ESTOY RÁPIDA Y FURIOSA. - gritó Konan, apretando el acelerador y partiendo el camión a toda velocidad.

Hola chicas, acá está el primer capítulo de ''El campamento Akatsukiano'' Cómo les prometí, es bastante largo (y a mí parecer) Bien gracioso.

Primero qué nada les quiero agradecer qué hayan visitado mi fic, porqué en realidad una de las cosas qué me encanta es escribir (me pasaría escribiendo, enserio)

Acá se puede ver más o menos el doble carácter de Konan, los celos de Pain, el dramatismo de Kisame, el sarcasmo de Kakuzu, el animo de Sasori, etc.

Esperó qué les guste.

Otro tema qué quería tocar era sobre los OC.

Me llegaron muchos, y elegí a 4 chicas qué creo qué se merecen estar en mi fic. Las qué quedaron afuera pueden participar en la segunda temporada, donde habrán nuevos personajes, tantos ficticios cómo algunos de Naruto.

Acá están las 4 chicas y sus respectivas parejas:

Anonima_Traumada (Tobi)

Dios Santo (Sasori)

Yolandachiku (Hidan)

Blanch2404 (Deidara)

_Lexia Hatake, tú serás un extra, serás la hermana menor de una de los protagonistas. Muchas gracias en querer participar, lo apreció._

Ahora vamos con los revies! *-*

Lexia Hatake: asodjoad, me gustá qué te guste, espero qué sigas leyendo mi fic. Un beso.

Blanch2404: ¡Hola! ¡Buenos días, buenas tardes xd! Y sí, a tú pregunta creo qué era necesario qué este Orochimaru (personalmente lo amó) Ya qué en el fic habrá muchas peleas de Riko (el personaje mío) y el sannin. Así qué lo considere porqué creo qué sería mucho más gracioso.

Anonima_traumada: Lamentablemente Itachi es mío 77' asijdaid, (en esté fic) Qué bueno qué te haya gustado, esperó ver otro de tus reviews.

yolandachiku: ¡Gracias! ¡cuídate también!

Holy van god: Es un gusto tenerte comentando en mi fic ;') aoisdjoasd, se me ocurrió eso del jinchuriki de 0 colas de repente y todavía no le ideo un nombre. Ya vere cómo se llamara el biju. Con lo de las personalidades creo que están muy buenas, por eso la adapte nuevamente (así cómo BIG BROTHER) Y esa broma qué le izo Kakuzu a Orochimaru ajdoads, a mí también me dio mucha risa. Ese Kakuzu... ¡Y alegrate porqué eres una de las elegidas! (chanan!) *se le salen lágrimas* esperó verte en el otro capítulo. Besitos, muack *hace cara pervertida, al estilo Orochimaru*

PD: Las chicas saldrán en el capítulo 2!

PD 2: Las quiero.


	3. EL EQUIPO MAS CONFLICTIVO

¡Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches! (depende la hora de tu país) ¡Lamento el retrazo :z! Lo qué pasa es que son vacaciones de invierno, y púes eh salido mucho, además la inspiración no estaba conmigo estos últimos días :c.

Este capítulo trate de hacerlo lo más largo posible, ya qué llegan nuevos personajes, y púes la presentación y todo eso.

Sin hacer esperar más vamos con los reviews.

**Lexia Hatake: **En realidad no te preocupes, tal vez salgas algunas veces en los capítulos. Gracias por estar siempre conmigo.

**Holy van: **Me alegra qué te guste, en realidad ese Itachi es todo un loquillo, yo si fuera el no le hubiera pedido disculpas a Kisame, es qué es muy dramático xD. Esa Konan es toda una loquilla, y eso es lo qué mas le gusta a Pain *-*, haha, pero weno... Ese Tobi, siempre cuenta historias extrañas, yo también me pregunto porqué el es virgen aun. The walking dead también me encanta! y púes Akatsuki más aún :B. El libro de ingles solamente lo tiene Tobi, ya veras qué luego se lo pides prestado en el fic xD.

**Ligh Hodel: **Haha, genial. ¡muchas gracias!

**yolandachiku:** Orochimaru es muy pervertido 7¬7, pero ¿que se le puede hacer? LOL, haha, bueno sobre el OC no me pusiste el nombre del personaje, así qué lo adapte y se llamara Saku. Espero qué te guste el nombre.

**Anonima_traumada: **I-TA-CHI-ES-MI-O 7¬7, por lo menos en este fic. Haha, gracias.

**Blanch2404: **¡estaba esperando tú comentario! sinceramente no podría partir el fic sin ningún comentario tuyo :c. Gracias por estar hay 3, besos y saludos desde Chile.

**TheDarcknessMickeangel: **Gracias por tú comentario, en realidad las criticas me sirven para mejorar más.

Mucha gracias nuevamente, por dejar sus reviews. ¡ahora vamos con el capítulo!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2: ''EL EQUIPO MÁS CONFLICTIVO DEL MUNDO''

Después de qué esos zombies mitad humano persiguieron a Konan y los demás chicos, la peliazul despertó una nueva faceta qué tenía guardado muy en su interior. Llegaron sanos y salvos al campamento donde tuvieron qué dormir en una cabaña, lamentablemente (para Pain) Konan tuvo qué ir a la cabaña de las mujeres, porque no podían dormir mujeres ft hombres.

Era de mañana, los pajaritos cantaban, el sol salía, Kakuzu roncaba, Orochimaru soñaba con Itachi, las manos de Deidara lamían a Zetsu, Pain dormía tranquilamente, Sasori estaba algo despierto, Hidan rezaba en silencio, Tobi dormía entre las sabanas, solamente con calzoncillos y Kisame cuidaba de Itachi, para qué Orochimaru no se lo violara.

En fin, todo estaba muy tranquilo, hasta qué...

TIRINRINRINRINRINNNNN.

Los qué estaban durmiendo, se despertaron exaltados, mirando a todas partes.

\- ¿QUÉ FUE ESO? hm. - preguntó Deidara, qué era el más asustado de todos, después de Tobi.

\- ¡Kyaa! ¡¿Quién despertó a Tobi?! - exclamó el enmascarado.

\- TAL VEZ, SON LADRONES QUÉ NOS QUIERAN CAPTURAR, CRIMINALES. - gritó Kisame, cómo siempre, dramatizando.

\- Eso es ridículo. Nosotros somos criminales. - dijo Itachi.

\- ¿Quién fue el incompetente qué me despertó? - espetó Pain, mirando hacía a todos lados detenidamente.

\- Qué tontería, es obvio qué nos despertaron con querer. - dijo Sasori, rascando sus ojos con fuerza, por la falta de sueño.

De repente, una voz de computadora se hacen sonar en unos parlantes, qué curiosamente estaban en un rincón de la pieza.

\- Vayan a el patio por favor. Repito vayan al patio por favor.

\- ¿Para qué? - preguntó Hidan. - Joder, estaba tan tranquilo, rezando a el señor Jashin-sama.

\- Tienen 5 minutos para alistarse. Vayan afuera por favor. Repito vayan afuera por favor. - dijo nuevamente la computadora.

\- ¡No es necesario qué lo repitas! - exclamó Zetsu, dominado por su parte oscura.

\- ¿Y el maquillaje, qué hago yo sin mi maquillaje? - preguntó Orochimaru, llevándose las manos hacía su cara.

\- Orochimaru, no necesitas maquillaje, después de todo siempre serás feo. - dijo Kakuzu, con intenciones de molestar al sannin.

\- ¡Cállate Kakuzu! ¡No es necesario qué me bajes mi autoestima cada vez qué puedas! ¡Tonto! - espetó Orochimaru, con lagrimas en sus ojos.

\- ¿Y el peinado? Yo tengo qué alisarme mi hermoso y brillante pelo, hm. - dijo Deidara, preocupado por la ''salud'' de su pelo rubio.

\- Eso a nadie le importa rubia. Tú pelo es tan feo cómo Kisame. - dijo Hidan, levantándose de la cama y listo para salir.

\- HIDAN, CÁLLATE. ¿POR QUÉ TE EMPEÑAS EN HACERME DAÑO A MI POBRE CORAZÓN? - exclamó Kisame, ofendido y sentimental cómo era de esperar.

\- ¡Además no me digas rubia! hm. ¡Yo soy el hombre más hombre de todos! - espetó Deidara, con los ojos blancos.

\- ¿Qué tratas de decir Deidara? ¿Quieres decir qué yo no soy hombre? - murmuró Pain.

\- No, hm.

\- Vayan al patio por favor, vayan al patio por favor. - dijo nuevamente la computadora.

\- ¡Ya lo se! - exclamó Zetsu, tirando una zapatilla -De quien sabe quién- al parlante.

Cinco minutos después, Pain, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Zetsu, Hidan, Orochimaru y Kakuzu, estaban afuera en el patio. Todo era muy lindo, se podía ver una piscina y muchos globos blancos, rosados y celestes adentro de ella, mientras qué en un muro había un cartel con letras blancas qué decía: ''Welcome''

\- ¿Qué significa Welcome? hm. - preguntó dos veces Deidara.

\- ¡Senpai ¿pero ayer no le pase ese librito?! - exclamó Tobi, con algo de hartazó.

\- Sí,hm pero no lo leí completo porqué Konan conducía muy rápido y no lograba concentrarme. - explicó el rubio.

\- ''Welcome'' significa ''Bienvenidos'' - dijo una voz de mujer por detrás. Deidara y Tobi giran sus cabezas, extrañados y notan qué hay una chica rubia atrás de ellos, con una sonrisita dibujada en su cara.

Era Mizuku Suzuki, una chica alta, rubia y de ojos celestes, o verdes (depende del clima) muy simpática y alegre en ocasiones, en cambio en otras era muy triste y nostálgica. Su temperamento es muy extraño, se deprime por cosas muy pequeñas y es muy positiva. La mayoría del tiempo pensando en planes para el futuro, y siempre ser mejor.

\- ¿Quién eres? - musito Tobi, sorprendido por su belleza, y muy sonrojado.

\- Me llamó Mizuko, pero me pueden decir Mizu. - dijo la chica. - Yo soy una de sus cuantas compañeras.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Tobi está muy feliz, senpai! - exclamó el Uchiha, saltando de felicidad. - ¡Vamos a tener compañeras!

\- ¡Chicos! - se escuchó de repente. Los chicos, giraron su cabeza un par de veces hasta qué lograron ver qué Konan venía con 4 chicas más a su lado.

Mizu, Tobi y Deidara se dirigen hacía donde estaban los demás, al ver qué Konan traía a compañeras nuevas.

\- ¿Quién es ella? - preguntó Orochimaru, con su ceño fruncido.

\- Soy Mizu. - respondió la rubia.

\- ¡Deidara, tú hermana! - gritó Hidan, riendo. Mizu y Deidara le dan una mirada asesina al jashinista.

\- ¡No te metas con mi amiga, basura! - exclamó otra chica.

Era Saku Nara, una chica de cabello rojizo, hasta la cintura, pequeña y algo chaparrita. Su carácter es muy fuerte, es tranquila, pero lo qué más odia es que se metan con sus amigas. En ocasiones, podría tener un hablar peor qué el de Konan y Hidan a la vez.

\- ¿Quién te crees para gritarme así, puta? - espetó Hidan, encarando a la peliroja. Saku, abre sus ojos, y un aura asesina estalla.

\- ¡No me llames puta, peliblanco de mierda! - gritó la chica, pegando un coscorrón al jashinista.

\- Tranquila, Saku. - espetó otra chica.

Era Keiko Kiyoshi, una chica muy respetuosa con la gente qué se merece y tranquila. De cabello largo y negro, atado por una trenza, y ojos negros cómo el azabache. Es muy desconfiada, y pensativa, le gusta mantener el orden siempre. Tiene algo más o menos común con Sasori, no le gusta hacer tanto show, para estar tranquila la mayor parte del tiempo.

\- ¡Hai! - exclamó otra, saltando muy alegre y con cámara en mano.

Era Riko Nohara, una chica de pelo verde y largo, alta y delgada, muy hiperactiva, sonriente y sobre todo alegre. Uno de sus hobbies favoritos era sacar fotos a todo lo qué viera, o grabar cosas sin sentidos.

\- ¡Me llamó Riko, un gusto! - dijo la peliverde, dandole la mano a Deidara en son de paz.

El rubio la extiende también, pero.

\- ¡Cuidado! - exclamó otra, saltando de forma dramática al ver qué Deidara tenía dos bocas en sus manos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, hm? - se preguntó el rubio, dando pasos hacía atrás y mirando a la chica con extrañeza.

Era Yuuki Hozuki, una chica qué usualmente era muy tranquila, de pelo blanco y largo, y ojos azules cómo el mar. Pero, cuando a la chica se le pasaba algo por la mente, no había quién para qué la detuviera, se volvía hiperactiva. Muy sentimental y brutalmente sincera. Muy valiente cómo era de esperar.

\- Tienes dos asquerosas y extrañas bocas en tus manos. - exclamó la peliblanca, haciendo cara de asco, y ''protegiendo'' a Riko.

\- Bueno, hm, estas son cosas qué uso para hacer arcilla. - explicó Deidara, mostrandole la mano a Yuuki, mientras qué estas sacaban la lengua.

Yuuki, abre sus ojos completamente y una idea pasa por su cabeza.

\- ¿Puedo tener una de esas? - preguntó, sin dejar de mirar las manos de Deidara.

\- ¡No! sólo yo puedo tener, jamás le daría la satisfacción a alguien de tener algo igual qué yo, hm. - espetó Deidara, indignado.

\- ¿¡Qué?! ¡Oh, vamos, vamos, vamos! - chilló la peliblanca, tirando de la playera de Deidara con fuerza.

\- ¡No, hm!

Y mientras Yuuki y Deidara se quedaban discutiendo, Pain y Konan se van hacía otro lugar sin nadie a su lado.

\- ¿Conseguiste información sobre el jinchuuriki? - preguntó el líder.

\- No. Al parecer ninguna de estas chicas es. - respondió Konan, con su usual frialdad.

\- ¿Ah sí?... ¿Y cómo dormiste? - preguntó Pain.

\- Bien. Cómo siempre.

\- ¿Te ice falta?

\- No.

Los ojos de Pain brillan y abraza a la kunoichi de rodillas.

\- ¡Te amo, Konan! - exclamó el líder.

\- Suéltame, me ensuciaras mis pantalones. - espetó la peliazul, mirando extrañada a Pain.

De repente, la voz de la computadora se hace sonar, en el patio.

\- Atención. Vayan a al comedor. Repito, vayan al comedor. - dijo la voz de computadora.

\- ¡¿Por qué repite siempre las cosas?! ¡No somos tontos! - exclamó Zetsu, con hartazó.

Los chicos se miran entre sí, sin entender donde estaba el comedor.

\- ¿Donde queda eso? - preguntó Sasori.

1 hora después, los chicos pudieron dar donde quedaba el comedor. Sorpresivamente, estaba en la cabaña de las chicas.

Todos estaban en la mesa, donde había muchos manjares para comer, cómo manjus, dangos, té, etc.

Los chicos platicaban entre sí, Yuuki y Deidara aún discutían sobre el arte, algunas veces Sasori tenía qué interrumpir en la definición. Itachi conversaba con Kisame, mientras qué Orochimaru cómo siempre no desaprovechaba la oportunidad para acechar al azabache. Hidan discutía con Kakuzu y Saku, Konan hablaba con Keiko, Pain estaba celoso, Tobi trataba de llamar la atención de Mizu y Riko sacaba fotos a escondidas.

\- ¡Ese estúpido y baboso Dios no existe Hidan! ¿Entiendes? - espetó por octava vez Kakuzu, quién se había encargado de hacerle la vida imposible al jashinista.

\- Si, eres un estúpido Hidan. ¿Jashin-sama? ¿Quién es ese perdedor? - preguntó Saku, comiendo dangos.

\- ¡No te atrevas a hablar así de Jashin-sama, maldita perra bastarda! - exclamó Hidan, con los ojos blancos y con la sangre en la cabeza.

Saku, cómo era de esperar, no se quedo callada.

\- NO ME LLAMES ASÍ, JASHINISTA DE MIERDA. - espetó la peliroja, parándose de la mesa, lista para pelear si era necesario.

Kakuzu, por mientras estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, encontrando divertidisimo qué Hidan haya encontrado a alguien tan temperamental con el.

\- CÁLLATE, PUTA ZORRA, ANTES DE QUÉ TE LANCE UN DANGO POR TU ESTÚPIDA Y PEQUEÑA CABEZA. - gritó Hidan, parándose y quedando mucho mas grande qué Saku.

Yuuki, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Keiko, Tobi, Mizu y Riko (está última sacando fotos de la pelea) pusieron atención a la pareja explosiva.

\- ¡Ohhh! - exclamaron los chicos, tratando de echarle mas leña al fuego.

\- ¡Danna, yo qué tu no le aguanto! - exclamó Riko, sacando fotos sin parar. Saku, entre cierra los ojos y suspira.

\- ATRÉVETE A LANZARME UN DANGO, PORQUÉ HAY CONOCERÁS A SAKU NARA. - advirtió la peliroja, apretando con fuerza sus puños.

\- Hidan ¿vas a dejar qué te hablen así? - preguntó Kakuzu, haciendo explotar a Hidan.

\- CÁLLATE, VIEJO DE MIERDA... Y SOY CAPAZ DE LANZARTE HASTA MIL DANGOS, PUTA. - exclamó Hidan, cogiendo un plato de dangos.

\- TE MATO.

\- TE MATO YO PRIMERO Y LUEGO TE DOY A JASHIN-SAMA.

5 minutos después Hidan se encontraba flotando en la piscina, obra de Saku. La chica había explotado y había dejado peor qué nunca a Hidan, con arañazos y muchos coscorrones.

\- Hay qué darle lecciones a bastardos cómo este. - dijo Saku, limpiándose las manos.

* * *

\- ¡Hey, DeiDei-chan! - exclamó Yuuki, acercándose a Deidara. Este abrió sus ojos completamente al ver el apodo qué se había ganado.

\- ¿DeiDei-chan? - preguntó el rubio con un tic en su ceja.

\- Síp... Quiero qué me hagas tus bocas en mis manos.

Deidara frunce su ceño, indignado.

\- QUÉ NO TE VOY A HACER NADA, NIÑA. hm. ESO NO SERÍA ARTE. hm. - grito, escondiendo sus brazos detrás de su espalda.

\- ¡Oh, por favor! Sólo quiero qué me hagas tus boquitas, nada más. No es cómo si fuera a pedirte noviazgo o algo así. - explicó, cruzándose de brazos.

\- JAMAS ESTARÍA CON UNA CHICA TAN CARGANTE CÓMO TÚ. hm. - exclamó, también cruzándose de brazos.

Yuuki, al escuchar tales palabras, desvía su mirada, indignada, lo mismo qué Deidara.

* * *

En ese mismo momento, en el jardín, en el césped, Kisame, Itachi, Sasori y Kakuzu, son grabados por la cámara de Riko, quién no dejaba de decir estupideces. Mizu y Tobi se unen al grupo.

\- ¡Hola, soy Riko y este es el primer día de campamento! Conocimos a mucha gente, son nuestros compañeros, algunos de ellos son: Itachi, Sasori, Kisame, Kakuzu y Tobi. - dijo Riko, grabando a las personas nombradas. Kisame y Tobi alzan las manos, cómo saludo.

\- ¿Quién te dio permiso para grabar, mocosa? - preguntó Sasori, con intenciones de intimidar a Riko. La peliverde, abre sus ojos, asustada. Mizu suelta una risa baja.

\- ¡No sea así, Sasori-san! ¡A Tobi le gusta qué lo graben! - exclamó el enmascarado, parándose justo en la cámara y posando.

\- ¡A mi también! ¡A mi también! - dijo Kisame, al lado de Tobi. - Podría estar para siempre en la cámara.

\- Qué ridiculez, Kisame, siempre exageras. - espetó Itachi.

\- ITACHI, CÁLLATE. ESTOY TRATANDO DE PASARLA BIEN NADA MÁS. - gritó Kisame, con su ceño fruncido y mirando exasperado al Uchiha.

\- Kisame, deberías saber qué ese vídeo no saldrá en ningún canal de tv. Eres muy feo. La gente se asusta. - dijo Kakuzu. - Además Tobi es muy raro.

\- KAKUZU, DEJA DE DECIR TONTERÍAS. ¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ME BAJAS EL AUTO-ESTIMA DE ESA MANERA? ¿NO ENTIENDES QUÉ MI CORAZÓN SE DAÑA? ¡YO TAMBIÉN TENGO SENTIMIENTOS!

\- Uy sí púes cómo si me importara. - dijo Kakuzu, con sarcasmo. Kisame se para cómo niña pequeña, aprieta las piernas, frunce su ceño y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

Sasori, Itachi, Tobi, Mizu y Kakuzu lo miran con extrañeza, mientras Riko enfocaba la cámara hacía el ninja de la niebla.

\- ERES UN INSENSIBLE. NADIE ME ENTIENDE. - exclamó Kisame, con voz de mujer. Acto seguido se da media vuelta y se va corriendo, meneando sus brazos de haya para acá, sollozando cómo si le hubieran dicho la peor cosa del mundo. Aun que casi...

Riko se graba a ella misma.

\- Cómo ven Kisame es muy dramático, me callo bien. - dijo Riko. - Kakuzu es muy pesadito, Tobi... bueno, Tobi es Tobi. Sasori es algo... hm...

\- ¿Qué dices? - espetó el pelirojo.

\- Es intimidante. - concluyó Mizu, con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, es intimidante. - concordó Riko, haciendo temblores con su cuerpo. - E Itachi es... muy silencioso, ¿por qué no hablas?

\- Yo sólo diré algo. - dijo Itachi, mirando a la cámara y activando su sharingan. - Habló solamente cuando es necesario.

Horas después, Hidan aun permanecía en la alberca, inconsciente, mientras Keiko, Pain, Zetsu y Konan miraban a Saku, quién se mantenía con Yuuki sentadas en la orilla de la piscina.

\- ¿No lo ayudaras? - preguntó Yuuki.

\- No se lo merece. Ese bastardo insinuó qué yo era puta. - respondió Saku. De repente, la peliroja, mira detenidamente a Hidan.

Su playera estaba hecha tira, sus pantalones mojados, al igual qué el resto de su cuerpo, su cara tenía moretones, su cabeza un cototo gigante, estaba lleno de tierra. Saku izo una mueca, hasta qué sintió pena.

\- Ayúdame a sacar a ese tonto de hay. - dijo Saku, sonrojada.

\- Pensé qué no querias ayudarlo. - murmuró Yuuki, con una media sonrisa. - Eres una indecisa.

\- Sí, lo soy. Pero será la última vez qué salve su culo. - dijo Saku, parandose y yendó hasta el grupo de Pain junto con Yuuki.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Keiko, con su ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Tienen algún palo o algo? - cuestionó Saku.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Para sacar a Hidan de la piscina. - respondió Yuuki por Saku.

\- Síp. ¿Tienen o no? - dijo Saku, poniendo una mano en su cintura.

Pain le pasa un palo a Saku, uno muy grande, y viejo.

\- ¿Por qué tienes un palo? - preguntó Zetsu.

\- Sirve para castigar a mis tontos e incompetentes subordinados. - respondió el líder. Saku lo resive con una mueca en su cara, asustadas.

\- ¿Los castigas? - cuestiono Keiko, con su ceño fruncido.

\- Sí. Pain es muy frió. - dijo Konan. - Algunas veces es mejor no hablarle.

Keiko medita un poco hasta qué llega a una importante conclusión.

\- Are lo mismo qué Pain. - dijo le azabache, con una media sonrisa, pensando en todos los castigos qué podría hacerle a Riko, Mizuko, Saku o Yuuki. Especialmente a Saku.

\- ¡¿Estas loca?! - exclamó Saku, preocupada por su futuro.

\- No lo estoy. - respondió Keiko.

\- Mejor vayámonos antes de qué Hidan se muera. - dijo Yuuki, jalando del brazo de Saku.

\- ¡Es inmortal! - exclamó Zetsu, dominado por su parte oscura.

\- ¿Inmortal? - preguntó Saku, con un tic en su ceja. - Entonces si quiero matarlo ¿no podre?

Konan, Zetsu y Pain niegan con la cabeza.

\- Piensa Saku. Matarlo sería muy fácil, en cambio si lo golpeas, el resivira dolor, y sufrirá ¿entiendes? - dijo Yuuki, pensando cosas raras. Los ojos de Pain brillan.

\- Ese es el verdadero espíritu de Akatsuki... - murmuró el líder con los ojos brillozos. Konan se exalta, celosa.

\- ¿Quieres decir qué yo no soy lo suficientemente friá? ¿¡QUIERES QUÉ SEA MAS FRÍA, #&amp;#&amp;#&amp;?! - exclamó la peliazul, enojada.

Saku y Yuuki se retiran, clandestinamente para no ser parte de la pelea de dos fieras. Keiko y Zetsu se retiran también, y van hacía el grupo de Orochimaru.

Era la madrugada de ese mismo día. Todos dormían placidamente, menos dos personas. Itachi estaba con los ojos abiertos completamente, Orochimaru estaba justo a su lado (en otra cama obviamente pero a su lado) soñando cosas indevidas.

\- Itachi-san... tú cosa... - dijo en tono muy bajo de voz el sannin, removiéndose entre sus sabanas y sonriendo.

\- Qué ridiculez. - susurró Itachi, con muchas gotas de sudor en su frente.

En el mismo tiempo, Deidara se encontraba en el baño, peinándose frente al espejo, semi desnudo. Sólo le cubría una toalla sus partes nobles.

\- Soy tan sexy, hm. - murmuró el rubio, dándose vueltas.

\- ¿Qué haces tan temprano? - preguntó Itachi, entrando al baño sin permiso.

\- Es que ayer me despertaron y no tuve tiempo para peinarme, hm. - contestó Deidara, sin dejar de mirar su reflejo. - ¿Y a ti qué te paso?

\- El bicho ridículo de Orochimaru no me deja dormir. - dijo Itachi. - Siendo más especifico, sueña cosas conmigo.

\- jajajaj. - rió Deidara, mirando de frente a Itachi. - Eso debe ser un tormento, hm. Qué gay es Orochimaru.

\- Por culpa de Pain estoy metido en este problema. - murmuró el azabache, cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Por qué, hm?

\- Porqué siempre me manda a dormir cerca de Orochimaru. - respondió el Uchiha, indignado.

En eso, la puerta se abre y se muestra Pain el umbral de la puerta, con una parada algo extraña, sus ojos abiertos completamente y sus ceños fruncidos.

\- ¿Quién nombro mi nombre? - preguntó con una voz grave y cortante.

Itachi se sobre salta y mira hacía atrás con miedo.

\- Ah, buenos días, hm. - dijo Deidara, tratando de ser amable.

\- Dije: ''¿quién nombro mi nombre?'' - respondió el líder, sin escucharlo.

Itachi y Deidara se miran, el azabache toma un respiración, sus ojos se agrandan y su sharingan despierta. Por los nervios, el Uchiha saca de su bolsillo sus pastillas ''Besamestazona'' y las tomas con sus manos tiritonas.

\- Siempre me preguntó porqué tomas esas pastillas... hm. - dijo Deidara, mirando al nervioso de Itachi.

\- Es para no alterarme. - respondió el azabache.

\- ¿Qué ocurre cuando te alteras? - preguntó el rubio, muy curioso.

\- No es necesario qué lo sepas. - dijo Itachi, retirándose del baño apresuradamente.

Pain y Deidara mirán hacía el vació, sin saber qué hacer por el pobre asesino de todo su clan.

\- Dame permiso. Quiero el baño. - espetó el líder, con su usual tono de voz.

\- hm... Pain es qué yo estaba peinándome. - murmuró Deidara, nervioso.

\- Ahora mismo. - espetó el pelinaranja.

\- Bueno, hm.

Deidara, imitando a Itachi sale apresuradamente del baño, sin antes coger un pequeño espejo y un cepillo para su ''hermoso y original'' peinado.

* * *

Horas después Hidan está en el patio, con Kisame, Sasori, Keiko, Saku y Riko, para comenzar una rutina de ejercicios. (Saku y Keiko son unas grandes deportistas, mientras qué Riko solamente estaba hay para sacar fotos y divertirse por la mañana)

Keiko va hacía una pequeña radio y pone música Pop. Se puede escuchar a ''Justin Keniber'' Deidara, al escuchar tal música, se exalta, baja las escaleras rápidamente y va hacía el patio con los ojos abiertos.

\- _You know you love, hm._

_i know you care, hm._

_just shout whenever, hm._

_and ill be there, hm._

\- ¡Cállate, Deidara! ¡Esa música me da asco! ¡Qué tontería! - exclamó Sasori, yendo hasta Keiko para encararla. - ¡Apaga esa cosa!

\- ¡No me grites! - espetó Keiko. - Además, no escucho está música. Es de mi hermana menor.

\- No sabía qué te gustaba ''Justin Keniber'', hay una razón más para pensar qué tú eres gay. - dijo Hidan, riéndose . Keiko cambia la música y se escucha ''Art of persuasion''

Yuuki, escucha la música y va hacía afuera.

\- ¡Por culpa de esa música no eh podido dormir! - espetó la peliblanca, sentándose junto a Deidara y Riko. - Además ¿qué hacen despiertos tan temprano?

\- Nada, hm. Yo recién vine hacía acá también. Los chicos van a hacer ejercicios. - respondió el rubio, apuntando hacía Sasori, Kisame, Hidan, Saku y Keiko.

\- ¿Tú también Riko?

\- No. Tú sabes qué soy muy floja. - respondió la peliverde, sonriendo.

Pasan algunos minutos, Keiko y Saku se encuentran dando vueltas por la piscina, muy cansadas. Hidan, Kisame y Sasori se encuentran practicando taijutsu.

\- A Sasori no se le da bien el Taijutsu. - dijo Yuuki, viendo atentamente al pelirojo, en el suelo por décima vez.

\- El es más bueno con la estrategia, hm. - respondió Deidara. - Pero Kisame es bueno con el taijutsu, y Hidan... más o menos.

Riko se queda en silencio, apretando el botón de su cámara repetidas veces.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? hm. - preguntó Deidara, extrañado por el comportamiento y la cara de la peliverde.

\- Cuando Riko ve a alguien tan guapo cómo Hidan o Sasori, o tal vez -sólo tal vez- Kisame, saca fotos sin darse cuenta y se vuelve una total pervertida. - respondió Yuuki, en un susurró.

\- Me imagino si ve a Itachi... hm... - murmuró Deidara.

1 hora después, el desayuno está listo y Hidan, Sasori, Kisame, Saku y Keiko terminan su rutina de ejercicios y van hacía las cabañas de las chicas para hacer su desayuno. Adentro están Mizu y Konan, preparándolo.

\- ¿Qué hicieron? ¡Me muero de hambre! - exclamó Zetsu, entrando y apoyándose en la pared.

Luego noto algo muy raro.

\- ¿Donde está la mesa? - preguntó el caníbal. - ¿Y las sillas?

Acá viene el dramatismo de Kisame cómo siempre...

\- SE LAS ROBARON. O TAL VEZ KAKUZU LAS VENDIÓ PARA TENER MAS DINERO.

\- Eso es ridículo Kisame. La mesa está afuera. Líder dijo qué teniamos qué desayunar al aire libre. - dijo Itachi.

Luego de ese enredo, Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, Orochimaru, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi, Pain, Konan, Mizu... Ok, todos estaban sentados en la gran mesa desayunando ''el rico'' desayuno qué habían preparado Mizu y Konan.

\- Esto sabe asqueroso. - dijo Yuuki, con brutal sinceridad.

Mizu baja la mirada con un aura depresiva, mientras Konan abre sus ojos completamente ofendida.

\- ¡No se deprima, Mizu-chan! ¡A Tobi le gusto la comida! - exclamo Tobi, abrazando por los hombros a la rubia.

\- Eso lo dices solamente porqué estas comiendo golosinas Tobi... - murmuró Mizu, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- PÚES COCINA TÚ, #&amp;#&amp;. - exclamó Konan, con los ojos blancos.

\- ¡Oye, no te metas con mi amiga, zorra! - espetó Saku, enojadisima.

\- CÁLLATE, TONTA VULGAR #&amp;##&amp;#&amp;.

\- ¡Está desido! ¡Hoy cocinare el almuerzo yo! - exclamó Yuuki.

Hidan cruza sus manos y cierra sus ojos.

\- Jashin-sama, bendice a está mesa de cualquier pelea. Por favor, protegeme de la asquerosa comida de Konan. Mi estomago es fuerte, pero no se si podra contener a este experimento químico. - murmuró el peliblanco, en susurró.

\- Hidan, yo soy unico Dios. Si quieres qué alguien bendisca está mesa seré yo. - dijo el líder, parándose y cogiendo un ramo de pasto seco. Acto seguido, coge el vaso de jugo de Itachi y remoja el pasto en este.

\- ¡Oye, ese es mi vaso!

\- No me interrumpas. - espetó el pelinaranja. - BENDIGO ESTÁ MESA, EN EL NOMBRE DE PAIN-SAMA. - concluyó el líder.

Riko saca una foto.

Mas horas transcurren. Yuuki se encuentra con Mizu en la cocina. La peliblanca había desidio cocinar ella misma y de paso enseñarle a su Danna algo más de comida.

Orochimaru pone los platos en la mesa (aún están afuera), ayudando a las chicas a hacer algo productivo.

\- ¡Tengo hambre #&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#! - exclamó Konan, aun enojada por la pequeña pelea qué había tenido con Yuuki.

\- OH MAI GUD. - exclamó Kisame al ver su plato de comida.

\- No se dice así, hm. Se dice ''Oh my good'' - corrigió Deidara.

\- ESTO SE PARECE A SUSHI. - gritó Kisame, aterrorizado.

\- Es porque lo es. - respondió Yuuki, sentándose en la mesa. - Ah diferencia de los demás, a ti te ice ''sushi vegetariano''

Los ojos de Kisame brillan.

\- ¿ENSERIO?

\- Sí. Supuse qué eras vegetariano, o algo parecido. - dijo Yuuki.

\- ¡Eres la mas guay! - exclamó Kisame, comiendo su Sushi.

_\- Sí supiera qué es mentira..._

* * *

Esto es todo por hoy ¿cómo estuvo el capítulo? ¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen sus comentarios en los reviews! Y púes ideas o cosas qué quieran para el fic me lo dicen y yo lo adapto, la idea es qué también ustedes participen y dejen sus ideas y cosas chistosas para el fic. Un beso tremendo y si las cosas se dan nos vemos en 3 días mas


	4. TRAVESURAS

Hola chicas lamento mucho el retraso, cómo siempre oh eh salido mucho o la inspiración no está conmigo. Soy una perra xd.

Bueno primero qué nada muchas gracias por los 20 reviews qué me han dejado mis fieles y hermosas lectores, las quiero muchisimo :3 gracias por estar hay conmigo. Otra cosa que quería apuntar era qué en está semana y la otra no podre actualizar el fic tan, taaan seguido, porque entró a clases, y si ustedes no saben saque el primer lugar de mi curso lml, por eso mismo no podre actualizar las cosas tan seguido, aun así tratare siempre de entrar y ver sus pm o sus reviews :3, soy una mal escritora, perdónenme ?

Bueno acá van los reviews qué mas amo:

**yolandachiku:** Qué bueno qué te haya gustado el conti :3 enserio, aun que Saku es un poco agresiva :B es una de las OC qué mas me gustan.

**Lexia Hatake:** Oww, qué bueno que te hayan gustado, espero que también este capítulo te guste. Gracias por estar hay siempre, te quiero.

**Anonima-Traumada:** Tú maldito nombre me da miedo XD, es cómo que si cada vez que lo leo pienso qué me estas mirando por algún lado XDD, estoy loca, un poco más qué tú. Con las cosas de las ideas me distes muuuchas pistas para hacer el fic mas gracioso, y tome prestadas algunas. Aun que otras se retrasaran, luego de competencias y cosas así ¿vale? Muchisimas gracias, te daré créditos.

**Blanch2404:** Yo creo que en tu interior eres una Uchiha 7¬7, aun que a mi solamente me gustan 2, Madara -que lo encuentro un ídolo- y Itachi -qué es sexy, si no te has dado cuenta- LOL. Si, Saku es jodidamente agresiva, y bueno, Yuuki es una malota :B, aiua, pobre Kisame, ya verás la venganza ¿eh? prepárate.

**Holy van:** LOL, tú eres una loca XD. Keiko ira tomando protagonismos en los siguientes capítulos, espera ¿eh? los primeros saldrán algunas peleas, y del capítulo 3 para delante habra competencias y cosas así :3, de hombres contra mujeres y ademas LES TENGO UNA GRAN SORPRESA. Se morirán de la risa -oh eso espero- pero solamente les puedo adelantar qué saldrán algunas personas muy particulares de Naruto Shippuden. Pain es muy tonto -.-' y Konan es fría, pero que se le puede hacer LOL. Iaak, jastin, iaaak :c *hace arcadas y luego se traga el vomito para no ensuciar el net* aisdad Te quiero, gracias por comentar.

Sin hacerlas esperar más, ¡Acá viene el siguiente capítulo!

CAPÍTULO 3. ''TRAVESURAS''

Eran aproximadamente las 10 de la mañana. Hidan, Sasori, Kisame, Saku y Riko se encontraban en el patio haciendo su rutina de ejercicios, aun que estaba apunto de terminar. Keiko está vez no estaba, ya que estaba ayudando a Mizu y a Yuuki haciendo el aseo en la pieza.

Konan, Pain e Itachi estaban en el lavadero, escogiendo ropa blanca para empezar a lavar todo. Zetsu y Orochimaru, Deidara y Tobi estaban tomando sol de la mañana. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, pero cómo siempre, un grito, oh un sonido raro exaltó a todos.

\- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. - exclamó Konan desde el lavadero. Hidan, Sasori, Kisame, Saku, Riko, Keiko, Mizu, yuuki, Zetsu, Orochimaru, Deidara, Tobi y Kakuzu se dirigieron todos al lavadero, de donde provenía el grito de la peliazul.

\- ¿¡QUÉ OCURRE?! - exclamó Kisame, siendo el primero en llegar junto con Riko. La peliverde saca fotos.

Después de qué todos llegaran, Konan aun seguía con la misma expresión en su cara (labios fruncidos, ceño junto, ojos lagrimosos, cómo si hubiera visto la cosa más asquerosa en años) alza su mano lentamente, dejando expectantes a todos, especialmente a Deidara. Al fin, la peliazul cuando alza completamente su mano, deja ver unos boxers blancos con una mancha café, de popo de alguien.

\- ¡Wakala! hm. - exclamó Deidara, tapándose los ojos.

\- ¿DE QUIÉN ES ESTO? #&amp;#&amp;#&amp; \- preguntó la peliazul, completamente fuera de sí. Yuuki, Mizu, Keiko y Riko y Orochimaru se hacen a un lado, cómo si ellas no tuvieron la culpa de nada. - ¿POR QUÉ SE MUEVEN? - pregunto Konan, sin dejar su tono de voz.

\- Porqué nosotras no usamos boxers. - respondió Keiko, con simpleza. Konan dirige la mirada a Orochimaru, quién también se mantenía con las chicas.

\- ¿Y tú qué?

\- Yo solamente uso tanguitas, y ademas no defeco. - contestó el sannin, cruzándose de brazos y sintiéndose orgulloso de si mismo. Todos lo miran con asco.

\- ¡Tobi sabe de quien es! - exclamó el enmascarado, alzando la mano enérgicamente.

\- ¿Quién es? - cuestionó Sasori.

\- ¡De Itachi! - todos miran sorprendidos a Itachi, el azabache abre sus ojos completamente, se exalta y saca sus pastillas ''Besamestazona'' Luego de tomar algunas, mira nuevamente a sus compañeros, toma una bocanada de aire listo para hablar.

\- eso es ridículo. Yo cuido mi aseo personal. - contestó el azabache, respirando hondo. Todos asienten de acuerdo, menos Kakuzu.

\- Uy si pues, se me olvido qué Itachi es el qué mas se cuida acá. - murmuró el ninja de la cascada. Pain frunce su ceño celoso.

\- ¿Qué quisiste decir Itachi? ¿Qué no somos limpios? ¿Que eres superior? - pregunto el líder, mirando a Itachi de reojo.

\- ¡No! ¡Yo no fui! ¡eso es ridículo! - exclamó Itachi, yéndose corriendo, tapándose su cara como un total desquiciado. Después de discutir qué era lo que le pasaba al Uchiha, siguieron con la investigación.

De pronto, Yuuki ve a Kisame, quién se mantenía con una expresión de terror en su cara, cómo si el hubiera hecho la peor cosa en todo el mundo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó la peliblanca.

\- ¡Cállate Yuuki! ¡Aún estoy enojado contigo! - espetó Kisame, recordando cuando ayer se acordó de qué la peliblanca en vez de darle un sushi ''vegetariano'' le dio uno normal, haciendo qué Kisame estuviera toda la noche en el baño.

Y de pronto, Yuuki llega a una importante conclusión. Sus ojos se achicaron, una sonrisa picara se formo en su rostro, y alzo su dedo indice, haciendo qué todos giraran su cabeza para ponerle atención.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? hm. - preguntó Deidara, a la peliblanca.

\- Yo se quien fue~. - canturreo la peliblanca, mirando a Kisame fijamente. El ninja de la niebla abre sus ojos completamente y aprieta su mandíbula con fuerza.

\- ¡¿Quién fue?! - exclamó Zetsu, domidando por su parte oscura.

\- Es verdad ¡odio esperar, y Deidara sabe cuando yo me enojo! - exclamó Sasori, desde el otro lado del lavadero. La sonrisa de Yuuki se agrando más.

\- Sí se quedaran callados todos podriamos escuchar lo qué tiene qué decir Yuuki. - murmuró Keiko, con intensiones de enojar a Sasori. El pelirojo le da una mirada asesina a la chica.

\- ¡Di quién es, Danna! - exclamó Mizu, mordiéndose las uñas.

\- Síp... - Yuuki se pone el centro de atención, y de repente un aura explosiva detona al rededor de la pequeña. - FUE... ¡KISAME! - exclamó, apuntando con fuerza hacía el espadachín.

\- NOOOOOOOOOO. - exclamó Kisame, llevándose las manos a la cara y cayendo de rodillas.

\- Y yo qué pensé que solamente Orochimaru era el único sucio acá, hm. - dijo Deidara, negando con la cabeza.

\- Pero por lo menos el marica de Orochimaru no caga. - apuntó Hidan.

\- Eso lo hace más asqueroso, cabeza de ajo. - espetó Kakuzu.

\- NO ME LLAMES ASÍ, VIEJO DE MIERDA. - gritó Hidan.

\- ¡Cállate puto! - espetó Saku, desde el otro lado. - ¡No queremos mas pelea!

\- ¡Qué te maldiga Jashin-sama, hija de puta! - exclamó Hidan, sacando su collar y rezando en silencio.

\- ¡No me llames así o si no te partire la puta cara de marrano flaco qué tienes! - gritó Saku, decidida a ir hacía Hidan y pegarle un puñetazo en la cara del peliblanco, pero una mano la retuvo. Obviamente Keiko. - NO ME DETENGAS. - gritó Saku, con voz de ultra tumba.

\- Tranquilízate ¿eh? - espetó Keiko, Saku asintió, relajándose.

\- Kisame, tendrás un castigo que no te podrás librar facilmente. - concluyó Pain, entre todo el desorden. Kisame se mantenía en el suelo, sollozando, cómo si se le hubiera muerto alguien cercano. Zetsu se acerca a Kisame, pasa una mano por su hombro y suspira.

\- Yo se cómo se siente eso... - murmuró.

* * *

Horas después, Kisame se encuentra en el lavadero solo, lavando -no me digas- toda la ropa de todos los chicos. Había una montaña tremenda, ese era su gran castigo. Por otro lado, Yuuki se encuentra en la solitaria cabaña de los chicos, buscando ''algo'' o ''alguien'' en particular.

La chica entra a la habitación de los chicos, donde ve qué Kakuzu está durmiendo placenteramente, y roncando cómo siempre. Una risita baja no se izo de esperar. Pero eso no era lo qué tenía qué buscar. La chica fue hasta una cama, de un chico qué antes la había retado. Arriba de la cama, había una bolsa llena de arcilla.

Ella era una vengativa. Deidara no había querida hacerle esas bocas, y Deidara no iba a tener sus explosivos. Ella era así, ella siempre conseguía lo qué ella quería.

Abrió la bolsa lentamente para así no hacer ningun tipo de ruido, y vió qué adentro había mucha ''masa'' blanca, algo asqueroso. Izo una mueca y guardo esa bolsa en su vestidito blanco qué ahora llevaba. Suspiro y le dio una última mirada a la cama del rubio. Sonrió satisfecha y fue hacía la puerta. Tomo el pomo entre sus manos y cuando estuvo dispuesta a abrir, alguien por afuera abrió inesperadamente.

\- ¡AAA! - exclamó Yuuki, cayendo de trasero, mientras se mostraba a Deidara en el umbral de la puerta, preocupado.

\- ¡¿Qué haces acá?! hm. Tienes qué tener cuidado, hm. - dijo Deidara, tomando a Yuuki por la cintura y levantándola. La chica abrió sus ojos completamente, y sonrojada.

\- No me ayudes, tengo pies y manos. - espetó la peliblanca, tratando de esconder el rubor entre sus mejillas. De pronto, Deidara llega a una gran conclusión.

\- ¿Qué estabas haciendo acá? - Deidara mirá a Kakuzu con los ojos entre cerrados. - ¿Y con Kakuzu? hm.

\- ¡Deidara, ¿qué estas tratando de decir?! - exclama Yuuki, enojada y a la vez avergonzada. - Sólo estaba buscando algo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? hm.

\- No te importa. - respondió Yuuki, saliendo de la pieza apresuradamente. Deidara se cruza de brazos y va a su cama. De pronto, su vista busca algo, qué ahora no estaba, qué Yuuki se había llevado.

\- ¡YUUKI! hm. - exclamó el rubio corriendo detrás de ella, para buscar su preciada bolsa.

* * *

Por mientras, Saku se encuentra en la orilla de la alberca, con los pies pelados, mirando su reflejo. Estaba muy aburrida y quería hacer algo, alguna broma, reirse, hablar. Lamentablemente, Riko estaba haciendo de la suyas no-se-donde.

De pronto, una idea cruzo en su pequeña cabesita, y sonrió de lado.

* * *

\- ¡Orochimaru! - exclamó Saku, alzando la mano para qué el sannin la captara.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Saku-chan? - preguntó la serpiente, quien estaba junto con Keiko y Sasori, regando las plantas.

\- Necesito tú ayuda. - concluyó Saku, mordiéndose el labio.

Minutos después, Orochimaru y Saku se encuentran en el césped con un cuadernito de notas, pensando en alguien para qué les ayudara con su macabro plan.

\- Hidan nunca me ah hecho nada, pero cómo tú dices estoy aburrido y regar las plantas con Keiko y Sasori no es muy divertido. - dijo Orochimaru, Saku asiente.

\- Necesitamos a alguien qué sepa muuuuuucho de Hidan, pero a la vez qué lo odie. Qué tenga recelos con el... qué no lo respeta al igual qué yo... - murmuró Saku, pensando en todos los del grupo.

\- ¿Itachi-san? - preguntó Orochimaru, Saku niega con la cabeza.

\- Está ocupado. - responde.

\- ¿Con qué, o con quien? - cuestiona Orochimaru, con celos.

\- Está ocupado con Riko, creo... - contestó Saku, sin prestar atención a los celos del sannin. - ¿Cómo se lleva con Sasori?

\- Nunca lo eh visto hablar mucho, pero no creo qué Sasori quiera ayudar. - dijo Orochimaru.

De pronto, Deidara llega al grupo, buscando a alguien.

\- Chicos ¿han visto a Yuuki? hm. - preguntó Deidara, mirando hacía todas partes.

\- No. - respondió Orochimaru, por los dos. Saku abre los ojos, y antes de que Deidara se vaya prefiere preguntarle ahora.

\- ¿Cómo te llevas con Hidan?

\- Bien, hm. - asintió Deidara. - Pero yo diría qué Hidan es una persona muy explosiva y agresiva, algunas veces peleamos pero no es nada. Qué mal qué ustedes se lleven m.. ma... mal... - de repente, una cabesita blanca se izo notar a lo lejos del lugar. - hm...

Saku y Orochimaru se miran entre sí, extrañados por el comportamiento de su compañero.

\- ¡Yuuki! hm ¡pasame mi arcilla! - exclamó Deidara, comenzando a correr detrás de Yuuki, cómo si fueran totales niños pequeños.

\- Deidara no nos ayudara... - concluyó Orochimaru. Saku asiente de acuerdo con el sannin. Cómo si fuera un impulso, una idea maravillosa paso por la mente de Saku, haciendo qué está se levantara con una energía sobre humana y mirara exasperada al acompañante. - ¿Qué te ocurre? - preguntó el sannin, con miedo.

\- ¡Yo se quién nos puede ayudar!

* * *

Saku entró lentamente a la habitación de los chicos y vio qué cómo ella había pensado, estaba Kakuzu durmiendo, y roncando. El iba a ser el segundo en ayudar a la peliroja. Se acercó a puntillas hacía el y lo removió.

\- Déjenme tranquilo... - murmuró con voz de vago el ninja de la cascada.

\- Despiertate~. - canturreo Saku, sin dejar de mover a Kakuzu, cada vez aumentando su fuerza.

\- No quiero...

\- Despiértate Kakuzu~

\- Noooo...

\- ¡Qué te despiertes hijo de puta! - exclamó Saku, empujando con fuerza a Kakuzu fuera de la cama, haciendo qué el cayera de culo al suelo.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo qué te pasa?!

* * *

Minutos después de qué Saku convensiera a Kakuzu de participar en su macabro plan contra Hidan, estaban en el césped.

\- Entonces tú Orochimaru, te pararas y solamente mostraras la pierna ¿vale? - concluyó Saku, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

\- Esto me hace recordar a una vez qué Orochimaru estaba pidiendo viaje... - susurró Kakuzu, recordando ese divertido día.

\- ¡No hace falta qué lo menciones Kakuzu! - espetó Orochimaru. - Además Saku-chan ¿por qué tengo qué ser yo?

\- Esa es la idea... - contrarresto Saku. - Podría ser yo, pero primero qué nada mis piernas no son como las tuyas, aparte así Hidan se desilusiona ¿no creen?

\- ¡Sí, Sí! ¡Quiero ver la cara de ese tonto jashinista! - gritó Kakuzu, emocionado.

\- Agghhh. está bien, pero solo por está vez. - concluyó Orochimaru, cruzándose de brazos.

* * *

\- Hidan~... Oh Hidan~. - Hidan levantó su mirada y vio qué una pierna se asomaba por la puerta. Una pierna muy depilada y perfecta. El peliblanco sonrió, pesando qué tal vez era de Mizu o Yuuki.

Se paró de la cama y se sentó, sonriendo seductoramente.

\- Hidan~ - volvió a cantar esa voz, dulce y aguda. Hidan estaba decidido a ir y encarar y hacer suya esa voz que tanto le llamaba la atención.

\- Sale. - dijo Hidan.

\- Hidan~ven... - canturreo nuevamente. Por mientras, Saku y Kakuzu se tapaban la boca, muriéndose de la risa literalmente. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

\- Tsk... joder, todo lo tenemos que hacer nosotros... - murmuró Hidan, levantándose y yendo hasta la puerta para encarar a la mujerzuela.

Pero la vista no era algo agradable.

Saku y Kakuzu estaba en el suelo, riéndose a carcajadas al ver qué Hidan había caído en su tonta trampa, mientras Orochimaru sonreía aun seductoramente, y el peliblanco había llegado a una importante conclusión.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAA, HIJOS DE PUTA, QUÉ JASHIN-SAMA LOS MALDIGAAAA

* * *

Riko se encontraba en el closet del baño donde guardaban las toallas, con su cámara en mano y viendo por un pequeño agujero a alguien en especial.

\- Jijijiji... - rió la chica, tapándose la boca y sacando fotos sin parar. De pronto, vio qué Itachi entraba al baño, con una toalla tapando sus partes nobles, y su pelo suelto. - aasdjoadsj. - rió Riko, con risa de pervertida.

Itachi miró hacía el closet, con su ceño fruncido, había jurado qué alguien estaba hay.

_ \- aasdjoadsj _

Se escuchó de repente. Itachi se alarmó y abrió sus ojos completamente. Activo su sharingan, listo para pelear si era necesario. Se acercó al closet, mientras Riko abría sus ojos de par en par, asustada por lo qué podría venir en unos segundos.

\- Oh no... - susurró, sin dejar de sacar fotos.

De pronto, el closet se abre, mostrando a una Riko asustada con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- ¿QUÉ HACES HAY? - exclamó Itachi, exasperado.

\- ¡Shh! ¡Cállate! - susurró Riko, sin dejar de sacar fotos.

\- DEJA DE SACAR FOTOS, ES RIDÍCULO. - susurró Itachi, en tono fuerte y quitandole la cámara entre las manos a Riko.

\- ¡No te estaba sacando fotos a ti! ¡Ahora devuélveme la cámara! - exclamó Riko, saltando para alcanzar a Itachi.

\- Tú me estabas espiando~. - canturreó Itachi. - por eso no te pasare ninguna cámara.

\- ¡No me subestimes! ¡Pasame la cámara! - gritó Riko, Itachi miró con su sharingan a Riko y de pronto ella cae a la alberca, por un genjutsu de Itachi.

\- ¡aww! ¡No tuviste qué haberte caído en la alberca! - exclamó Itachi, dejando la cámara a un lado y cogiendo a Riko por la cabeza para qué no se ahogara. - Qué ridiculez...

Tras decir eso, Itachi sienta a Riko entre sus piernas, sin saber qué hacer.

\- Qué hago... no despertara en 72 horas... qué hago... - de pronto una idea paso por su mente. - ¿y si escondo su cuerpo?... No, no, imposible... - De pronto la puerta se abre y se ve a Deidara en el umbral de la puerta, buscando a alguien.

Deidara e Itachi se miran fijamente, el rubio sorprendido pensando qué había interrumpido algo.

\- ¡Lo siento! hm... ¿Itachi qué hace Riko en tus piernas? - preguntó Deidara, sorprendido.

\- ¡Nada! - espetó Itachi. - ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿Has visto a Yuuki? hm - preguntó Deidara sin dejar de mirar a Riko, quien estaba empapada entera, con su pelo largo cubriendo su rostro.

\- No, claro qué no. - respondió Itachi, incomodo. Deidara no lo escucho.

\- Oye ¿no estará muerta? hm. - preguntó el rubio acercándose a ellos.

\- ¡Vete antes de qué te lance el ''Amaterasu''! - grito Itachi fuera de sí.

\- ¡Hm! ¡Ahora se cómo te pones sin tus pastillitas ''Besamestazona''! hm. - exclamó Deidara, corriendo apresuradamente fuera del baño.

Itachi suspira y a Riko. ¿qué iba hacer ahora?

Por mientras, en el patio, Keiko y Sasori están regando las plantas en silencio, cómo era de esperar. De pronto, Sasori por ''casualidad'' moja a Keiko.

\- Ten cuidado. - espeta la pelinegra, entre cerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Y si no quiero? - desafió el Akasuna, frunciendo su ceño.

\- Ten cuidado y punto. - respondió ella.

\- Qué miedo~ una chica me amenazó~... - dijo Sasori, bailoteando de manera extraña. Keiko al igual qué Sasori por ''casualidad'' roza un poco de agua por el marionetista. - ¡Oye, ten cuidado!

\- ¿Y si no quiero? - desafió de la misma forma.

\- Tendrás qué tener cuidado porque si no te convierto en marioneta humana. - respondió Sasori, con su tono cortante.

\- Qué miedo~ - canturreo Keiko, sin ni si quiera inmutarse.

\- ¿Quieres ver? - preguntó Sasori, acercándose de forma temible a Keiko.

\- No quiero ver nada tuyo, después de todo nada es muy grande. - contestó Keiko, en segundo sentido. Los ojos de Sasori se abrieron completamente, su corazón palpito cada vez mas rápido.

\- QUÉ TONTERÍA ¿ACASO ME LA HAS VISTO? - gritó Sasori, apretando sus nudillos.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - cuestionó Keiko, en son de paz.

\- ¡Cállate! - exclamó Sasori, mojando a Keiko, con mucha rabia.

Para la mala suerte de la líder de las chicas, su playera era blanca...

\- ¡Ahh! - chilló la pelinegra, tapando su busto y mirando exasperada al pelirojo. El se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

\- Soy Sasori ¿te queda claro, tetona? - concluyó el pelirojo, dándose media vuelta y retirándose. Las mejillas de Keiko no tardaron en sonrojarse, y sus ojos brillaban completamente, estaba muy enojada pero a la vez sorprendida.

\- ¿Acaso me dijo tetona?

* * *

\- ¡Mizu-chan! - exclamó Tobi, corriendo enérgicamente hacía Mizu. La rubia levanto su mirada y miró curiosa a Tobi.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Mizu, quien estaba con Zetsu.

\- Necesito qué ayude a Tobi. - dijo Tobi, respirando dificultosamente, al parecer estaba buscando hace mucho tiempo a alguien.

\- Si... pero ¿a qué?

\- Tenemos qué sacar a Kisame-san del lavadero. - concluyó Tobi. - ¿Nos ayudaras Zetsu-san?

\- Ya qué... - respondió el caníbal.

\- ¿Y qué ocurre si Pain nos pilla? - preguntó Mizu, preocupada por su futuro.

\- ¡Tenemos qué salvar a nuestro compañero! - exclamó Tobi, con pose de super héroe. Mizu y Zetsu se miran entre sí y luego de unos minutos asienten.

\- ¡Yosh! - exclamó Mizu.

* * *

Minutos después, Tobi trataba de entrar por la pequeña ventana de atrás que daba al lavadero.

\- ¿Por qué no entramos por la puerta principal? Estaba abierta. - apuntó Zetsu, quien estaba ya adentro con Mizu.

\- Tobi dijo qué era para ser mas divertido. - explicó Mizu. Tobi al fin entra y ve qué Kisame está lavando la ropa, con un aura depresiva.

Curiosamente con barba a su al rededor,y sucio, cómo si hace mucho tiempo no hubiera salido nunca de un lugar.

\- ¡Kisame-san! - exclamó Tobi, abrazando a Kisame.

\- TOBI. - gritó Kisame, resiviendo el abrazo de Tobi. - NO SABES LO MAL QUÉ LO PASE... SENTÍA QUÉ EN CUALQUIER MINUTO ME IBA A MORIR... PASE HAMBRE, FRIO... PASE MUCHAS COSAS.

\- ¡Deja de exagerar! - exclamó Zetsu, dominado por su parte oscura.

\- ZETSU. - exclamó Kisame, abrazando al caníbal. - GRACIAS POR VENIR ACÁ CHICOS, LOS AMO CON MI CORAZÓN, POR ESOS SOIS MIS MEJORES AMIGOS.

\- No fue nada, aun que tienes qué agradecerle a Tobi... - murmuró Mizu, rascándose la nuca con torpeza.

\- MIZUKO. - exclamó Kisame abrazando a la rubia con fuerza. - TU FUISTE LA ÚNICA QUE SE PREOCUPO POR MI, TE QUIERO MUCHO, NO SABES LAS COSAS QUÉ PASE, ERES MI MEJOR AMIGA.

Mizu rió, tratando de apartarse de Kisame.

\- Sí, sí...

\- ¡tenemos qué salir de acá antes de qué líder nos pille! - exclamó Zetsu.

\- ¿Por la ventana oh por la puerta principal? - preguntó Mizu, queriendo irse por el camino mas fácil.

\- Por la puerta principal. - concluyó Kisame.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Deidara corría apresuradamente detrás de Yuuki, estaba alcanzándola, si no fuera que la pequeña era bastante rápida.

\- ¡No me vas a alcanzar, hasta qué me hagas tus bocas en mis manos! - exclamó Yuuki, sacando la lengua y mirando hacía atrás. Lo qué no sabía ella era qué justamente Kisame estaba en el pasillo con los demás.

\- ¡Yuuki, hm! ¡Cuidado! - exclamó Deidara, preocupado por ella. La peliblanca se gira y ve qué está Kisame, junto con Mizu, Tobi y Zetsu.

\- ¡Kyaaa!

¡Pum!

Al suelo, Mizu, Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, Zetsu y Yuuki.

En ese mismo momento, Itachi sale del baño, sin ni si quiera haberse bañado, con una toalla al rededor de su cintura, su pelo suelto y con el cuerpo de Riko siendo arrastrado.

Deidara, Yuuki, Zetsu, Tobi Kisame y Mizu miran a Itachi cómo si fuera el mismísimo diablo, Itachi de inmediato se da cuenta y nota qué ellos lo habían pillado, justo arrastrando un cuerpo -tal vez sin vida- de Riko.

\- RIKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. - exclamó Mizu, con lágrimas en sus ojos. - ASESINOOOO, ASESINOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ESO ES RIDÍCULO. ELLA ESTÁ EN UN GENJUTSU POR 72 HORAS. - gritó Itachi, desesperado.

\- ASESINOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

\- NOOOOO . - espetó Itachi, cayendo de rodillas y abrazando a Riko, mientras sollozaba.

\- VIOLADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR. - exclamó Kisame.

\- MALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, hm. - gritó Deidara.

\- MAS MALO QUÉ YOOOOOO. - exclamó Zetsu, dominado por su parte oscura.

\- TOBI TIENE MIEDOOOOOO. - sollozo Tobi, abrazando a Mizu con fuerza.

\- Riko... - murmuró Yuuki, mientras lágrimas salían por sus ojos.

\- ¡QUÉ ES LO QUÉ OCURRE?! - exclamó Pain entrando a la escena con Konan. - POR QUÉ ESTA KISAME ACÁ.

\- ¿Qué hace Itachi sin playera? - pregunta Konan, mirando a Itachi como si fuera algo para comer.

\- ASESINO A RIKOOOOO. - exclamó Mizu, sollozando.

\- LA VIOLOOOOO. - contestó Kisame, en el mismo tono.

\- TOBI TIENE MIEDOOOO. - sollozo Tobi.

\- No, Riko no está muerta. - espetó Pain. - Y tampoco la violo Kisame, pensé que eras amigo de Itachi.

\- No me gusta qué maltraten a las mujeres. - se excusó el espadachín.

\- No me importa... Y Tobi me da exactamente lo mismo si tienes miedo. - dijo Pain. - Itachi, ¿por qué lloras?

\- No estoy llorando, lo qué pasa es que estoy tratando de revertir el genjutsu. - respondió Itachi.

\- Qué bueno, no me interesa... - Pain llega a una gran conclusión. - Se han portado muy mal hoy. Para empezar contigo Kisame.

\- YO NO ICE NADA, FUERON ELLOS LO QUE QUISIERON LIBERARME. - gritó el espadachín, apuntando a los chicos.

\- ¡Nada qué ver! - exclamó Zetsu.

\- ¡Kisame, cállate! - espetó Mizu.

\- Cállate tú. - dijo Pain. - Lo segundo es el estúpido genjutsu que Itachi le puso a Riko ¿qué ocurrió?

\- Ella me estaba espiando en el baño. - dijo Itachi. - Se que soy muy guapo, pero algunas veces es estresante.

\- No seas egocéntrico. - espetó el líder. - Lo tercero es... ¿por qué Deidara está arriba de Yuuki?

Yuuki y Deidara se miran entre sí, y en menos de un segundo se separan haciendo cómo si tuviera ganas de vomitar.

\- ¡Recupere mi bolsa! hm. - exclamó Deidara, abrazando su querida bolsa.

\- ¡Grr! - gruño Yuuki, apretando sus nudillos en su pecho. - ¡Estaba tan cerca! ¡Tan cercaaa!

De pronto, Riko se levanta mirando hacía todas partes, se da cuenta qué Itachi esta teniéndola, cómo si ella se hubiera caído.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó la peliverde. - ¡¿Y mi cámara?!

\- Tú también Riko. - dijo Pain, apuntando a la peliverde.

\- ¿Yo qué?

\- Estas castigada. - concluyó Pain.

\- ¿EH?

* * *

¿Les gusto el capítulo? ¿Qué tal, que tal? jahaha, bueno espero que les haya gustado púes, y que lo hayan disfrutado. En este capítulo ice algunas travesuras y para mi parecer la mas chistosa fue la de Orochimaru con Saku XDDDDD son unos loquillos. Bueno, lo que les puedo adelantar del otro capítulo es que habran competencias, vendran otros personajes -temporales- que marcaran de por vida sus vidas

Okno.

Uno de los personajes importantes qué saldrán el otro capítulo será como:

Kabuto y Sasuke.

Si es que todo va bien nos vemos en unos días más. Las quiero mucho.

¡Reviews! Plzz. Es gratis ;)


	5. PRUEBA DE VALOR

CAPÍTULO 4. ''PRUEBA DE VALOR''

Era una mañana muy tranquila, los pajaritos cantaban dulcemente, la única persona que estaba afuera era Mizuko, limpiando quién-sabe-que. Eran las 6 am.

\- ¡AY DIOH MIOH LUIH MARIOH!

Una avalancha de agua recorrió por el delgado pequeño de la rubia, dejándola completamente empapada, con la ropa pegada a su cuerpo y obviamente su ropa intima se podía ver casi perfectamente.

Al escuchar ese ruido, los primeros en salir hacía afuera, fueron Tobi, Deidara, Pain y Kisame, los cuales estaban completamente asustados.

\- ¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO? - exclamó el líder, mirando hacía todas partes, buscando lo que se había roto o se había caído. De repente, los ojos de Deidara muestran un brillo casi anormal, dejando anonadado al rubio.

\- Arte... - musitó, de forma dramática.

Mizuko, tratando de capturar a un gatito, cual estaba en el tejado del jardín, había derramado unas plantas de agua, dejando todo empapado.

\- ¡¿MIZU-CHAN, ESTAS BIEN?! - cuestionó Tobi, prestando su capa a la chica, al ver que estaba completamente tiritando.

\- G-gracias Tobi... - dijo la rubia, tartamudeando gracias al frió.

\- ¡SI SIGUES ASÍ MIZUKO ME DARÁ UN ATAQUE AL CORAZÓN! - grito Kisame, llevando su mano hacía su pecho, como siempre dramatizando.

\- ¿Y que era lo que estabas buscando, hum? - preguntó Deidara, mirando hacía todas partes.

\- Recién había un gatito ahí. - indicó Mizuko, apuntando hacía el tejado.- Pero se fue... tal vez por el susto.

\- ¿¡Cómo te puedes preocupar por un gato?! ¡Odio los gatos! - exclamó Kisame, haciendo una mueca hacía un lado.

\- ¡A mi me gusta!

\- ¡Lo que sea!

\- Cállense los dos, parecen niños pequeños, contagiados por la pre-adolescencia. - espetó Pain, cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Qué es pre-adolescencia, hum? - preguntó cierta persona...

Tobi, Pain, Mizuko, Kisame y Sasori, se golpean con fuerza en su frente. Luego de que Tobi nuevamente le diera unas pequeñas (grandes) explicaciones a Deidara, vuelven a lo de recién.

\- ¿Y donde se supone que está ese gato? Lo quiero asesinar, porque por su culpa se callo una planta del estúpido de Zetsu. - dijo Pain, algo irritado.

\- ¡ES VERDAD, ES VERDAD! ¡APUESTO QUE ZETSU ESTARA MUY ENOJADO DESPUÉS! - exclamó nuevamente Kisame, llevando sus manos hacía su cara y apretando sus dientes.

\- ¡Kisame-senpai, deje de dramatizar por favor! - espetó Tobi, un poco alterado por la situación.

Todos miran sorprendidos al enmascarado, temiendo de el, incluso Pain.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Tobi? - preguntó Mizuko, mirando fijamente al portador del sharingan. De pronto, los ojo de Tobi se empiezan a llenar de lágrimas, cada vez mas.

\- ¡TOBI QUERÍA VER AL GATITO-CHAN! - sollozó el,mientras se aferraba con fuerza a las faldas de la rubia.

\- ¿Qué está pasando acá? - preguntó Kakuzu, saliendo de-quién-sabe-donde.

\- ¿¡Y TÚ A QUE HORA LLEGASTE, HUM?! - exclamó Deidara, asustado por la reciente llegada del tesorero.

\- Eso no importa. Saku dice que vayan adentro por favor. - anunció el.

\- O.K. Chicos, vayamos adentro a ver que quieren esas niñas estúpidas. Kakuzu, limpia todo esto. - indicó Pain.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¿¡POR QUÉ?!

\- El que llega último es que el... es el que... - al no saber que decir, Pain se altera. - ¡SOLO HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO!

\- ¡ES INJUSTO!

\- ¡Wuahahaha! - rio con fuerza Deidara, apuntando bruscamente al oriundo de la cascada. - Te compadezco Kakuzu, hum.

Minutos después todos (menos Kakuzu) se encontraban en el interior de la cabaña de las chicas. Saku esta en un podium, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si estuviera orgullosa de algo o alguien.

\- Eh preparado un discurso, espero que me escuchen, jodidos idiotas. - dijo Saku, nerviosa. - HOY SE HARÁ UNA PRUEBA DE VALOR, HOMBRES VERSUS MUJERES. EL OBJETIVO DE ESTO ES TENER UN DÍA SIN ABURRIMIENTO Y SALIR DE LA RUTINA. TENDREMOS QUE CORRER DESDE UN LADO DE LA MONTAÑA, HASTA EL OTRO, BUSCANDO 6 VAYAS CADA GRUPO, LOS CUALES ESTARAN REPARTIDOS DE 6 PERSONAS. REPITO: HOMBRES VERSUS MUJERES.

Los hombres del grupo se miran confundidos, por la reciente lectura de la pequeña peliroja.

\- ¿Hombres contra mujeres? - preguntó Orochimaru.

\- Sí. Serán 6 hombres versus 6 mujeres. - explicó Yuuki. - Aun que lamentablemente no podrás participar, Orochimaru... no sabemos bien tu sexualidad.

Los ojos de Orochimaru se abren completamente y luego de 5 segundos se va corriendo, sollozando a todo pulmón. Ahora los únicos que no estaba ahí eran el y Kakuzu.

\- Pobre senil... - murmuró Riko, con una mueca en su cara.

\- Se dice ''SANNIN'' - corrigió Deidara, alzando un dedo hacía arriba.

\- ¡WOW! ¡Deidara-senpai aprendió de mis clases! - exclamó Tobi, aplaudiendo energicamente.

\- Joder... ¿y quienes serán los putos que competirán? - preguntó Hidan.

\- Itachi, Pain, Zetsu, Deidara, Tobi y Sasori. Pero menos tú. - respondió Saku.

\- ¡YO NO QUIERO PARTICIPAR! - exclamó Zetsu, dominando por su parte oscura.

\- ¡Entonces lo hará Hidan! - exclamó Riko. Saku, mira fijamente a Riko, con una gran gota de sudor en su frente.

\- ¡O.K.! ¡Joder, como amo hacer educación física! - exclamó el albino, estirando sus brazos.

\- Entonces lo que quieren decir es que nosotros gastaremos nuestra energía solamente para salir de la rutina y no aburrirnos... - empezó a decir Pain. - ¿Y qué ganaría yo?

\- Sólo participa, Pain. - prorrumpió Konan, mirándole fulminadamente. Pain traga saliva y luego asiente rápidamente, como asustado.

Media hora después, todos estaban en el principio de una gran montaña hacía arriba, preparados con sus respectivos trajes y bandadas. Las mujeres (Konan, Yuuki, Riko, Saku, Keiko y Mizuko) estaban vestidas de trage morados y bandas moradas. Los chicos (Hidan, Deidara, Pain, Sasori, Itachi y Tobi) estaban vestidos de rojo.

Los primeros en correr eran Konan y Pain. La chica estaba muy concentrada en la gran competencia, en cambio el líder estaba mas atento en la peliazul que en el propio.

\- ¡Wow, es primera vez que veo a Konan tan destapada! - exclamó Hidan, con sus ojos brillando por la belleza.

\- ¿Qué dices, bestia del demonio? - espetó Pain, con los ojos hechos llamas y un aura asesina saliendo de el.

\- ¡Nada!

\- ¡Pero Itachi-san se ve muy bien! - gritó Orochimaru, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Itachi hace una mueca de horror y se esconde detrás de Kisame.

\- ¡PERVERTIDO! ¡MALO, MALO, MALO! - gritó Kisame, cómo siempre defendiendo a su compañero.

Zetsu se pone entre medio de Konan y Pain, para dar la partida de la competencia. La chica entre cierra sus ojos y se pone en posición de partida, Pain en cambio la mira fijamente, embobado.

\- Si Pain sigue mirándola así, perdera. - anunció Keiko, fundiendo su ceño.

\- Es que Konan es muy guapa... - murmuró Riko, con algo de envidia, viendo los atributos físicos de la peliazul.

\- ¡Cállense, ya empezará la prueba! ¡Estoy nervioso! - exclamó Kisame, dejando de lado a Itachi y sentándose en el césped.

\- Esto no es muy difícil, Konan... - dijo Keiko, alejando por el lado a la kunoichi. - Solamente hay que conseguir esas estúpidas bandas. Si llegas antes que Pain, por favor, trata de botar todas las bandas de los chicos para que así pierdan y no puedan volver nunca mas.

\- Eres muy mala, Yuuki. - dijo Konan, un poco asustada. La chica desvía su mirada a la azabache, viendo un aura oscura saliendo de ella.

Keiko extiende sus brazos, sonriendo malditamente, su voz cambia rotundamente.

\- Todo sea por la fuerza de las chicas.

\- ¡CÁLLENSE, TONTOS! - exclamó Zetsu. Keiko sonríe y se va a su posición, dejando sola a Konan. - ¡PAIN, NO TE DISTRAIGAS!

Pain mira de reojo al caníbal.

\- Ay, lo siento, queridisimo y amadísimo líder, pero ya vamos a empezar la competencia.

\- Ok, solo di y yo correre lo mas lento posible para dar ventaja a Konan. - anunció el pelinaranjo.

\- Se supone que debes correr para ganar, hum... - susurró Deidara, con una gran gota de sudor en su sien.

Kakuzu toca el tambor varias veces, poniendo tensión en el perímetro. Zetsu pega un grito, dando empezada la competencia de valor.

\- ¡Con cuidado- pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Pain (el cual no se había abrochado sus zapatillas) se callo de cara al piso. Levanta su mirada y ni la silueta de sombra ve, ya que la chica había salido disparada.

\- ¡PAIN-SAMA! - exclamó Tobi, ayudándolo a pararse.

Después de eso, el líder se hecho a correr con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar de que supuestamente iba a dar ventaja a su noviesita.

MINUTOS DESPUÉS...

Konan estaba apunto de llegar al lugar de las bandadas, cuando escucha por lo lejos varios pasos. Mirá hacía atrás y ve que Pain viene corriendo apresuradamente, llevando todo con su paso.

\- ¡NO ES POSIBLE! ¡TENDRÉ QUE SER MAS RÁPIDA QUE EL! - exclamó la kunoichi, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. coge una banda morada y se devuelve, pasando por el lado de Pain.

\- ¡Konan, te alcanzare! - anunció Pain.

Minutos después, Konan llega hacía el lugar de partida dejando la banda en el lugar de las mujeres, muy agitada. Detrás de ella venía Pain. La otra pareja en competir era Tobi y Riko.

La peliverde sale a toda velocidad (considerando que la chica no era muy rápida)

Metros después se cansa y empieza con trote suave... Pain llega al lugar, golpea la palma de Tobi y este sale corriendo apresudaramente, pasando de vista a Riko.

\- ¡KYAAAAA! - exclamaba el enmascarado. Minutos después...

El buen chico llega al lugar de las bandas, coge una y sale disparado hacía el lugar de partida, encontrándose con Riko a mitad del camino.

\- ¡APURATE, RIKO! - exclamó Saku, nerviosa.

Tras gritar eso, un sentimiento de compañerismo nace en el corazón de la peliverde, haciendo que chakra brotara por sus poros y de un momento a otro empieza a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

Coge su banda morada y vuelve al lugar de partida, sin ni si quiera agitarse y casi alcanzando a Tobi (antes tenían una distancia de algo de 100 metros)

Sasori era el próximo en partir.

\- Danna, por favor no te esfuerzes mucho, hum... - dijo Deidara, preocupado por la salud del pelirojo.

Tobi golpea con fuerza la palma de Sasori. Este parte con toda velocidad. Riko llega al lugar de partida, golpeando la palma a Keiko la cual era la otra en salir.

\- ¡TE LO DEJO TODO EN TUS MANOS! - gritó la peliverde, cayendo rendida al piso.

Keiko entre cierra sus ojos y corre a toda velocidad. Es que la chica era la mas rápida de todas ahí, por lo que fácilmente alcanza a Sasori, solo con una diferencia de unos cuantos metros.

Sasori mira hacía atrás y ve que la azabache viene corriendo, moviendo sus pechos de haya para acá.

DOING, DOING, DOING... pensó el.

\- ¡Mira hacía el frente, idiota! - exclamó ella, pasando a Sasori considerablemente.

\- ¡No es posible! - gritó Sasori.

Keiko llega al lugar de las bandas y coge una. Luego va hacía las bandas de los hombres y bota todas las que estaban ahí. Sasori tiene un tic en su ceja izquierda.

\- ¿¡QUÉ HACES MOCOSA?! ESO ES TRAMPA.

\- Eso es ser inteligente. - corrigió la chica, volviendo al lugar de partida. Choca palmas con Saku y está corre de inmediato.

Sasori llega al lugar de partida y ve que Deidara está en posición de partida, mirando hacía abajo.

\- ¿Qué esta haciendo? - pensó el pelirojo, sin dejar de correr, pero trotando mas lento.

Sasori tiene que agacharse un tanto y chocar palmas con Deidara, el cual salta y con un impulso empieza a rotar por el piso hasta nuevamente caer de pie y trotar lentamente.

\- ¿QUÉ HACES? ES RIDÍCULO. - exclamó Itachi, nerviosisimo. Saca sus pastillas ''Besamestazona'' y toma algunas, ya que el era el próximo a salir.

Saku coge una banda y se encuentra a Deidara a mitad de camino. La chica levanta sus dos dedos del medio, con un gesto bastante poco femenino de su parte.

Deidara sigue con su fantástica táctica (sarcasmo), mientras tanto Saku golpea palmas con Yuuki, la cual corre rápidamente. Por fin Deidara llega, choca palmas con Itachi y el portador Uchiha sale disparado, alcanzando fácilmente a Yuuki.

\- ¡QUÉ RÁPIDO! - exclamó Riko, sacando fotos sin parar.

Itachi pasa a Yuuki, a pesar de que en verdad ella era muy rápida. Coge una banda y se devuelve con la misma velocidad, si no más, y golpea la palma de Hidan.

\- ¡ENCARGAMELO A MI, PUTO EMO! - exclamó el albino, corriendo rápidamente. Yuuki llega y golpea la mano a Mizuko.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó Yuuki, al ver que la rubia estaba con un aspecto extraño, en comparación a las otras personas.

Estaba mucho más pálida que lo normal, sus ojos estaba adormilados y rojos, y parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar. De pronto, Hidan deja de correr para quedarse mirando hacía atrás y se da cuenta que Mizuko de un momento a otro está en los brazos de Yuuki, desmayada.

UN POQUITO MAS...

Todos (menos Mizuko, Yuuki y Keiko, las cuales estaban cuidando de la rubia) estaban en la cabaña de las chicas, en el living, preocupados por la salud de su compañera.

\- Ahora que recuerdo, Mizuko esta mañana no se había cambiado de ropa cuando se empapó... ¿Será que se ha resfriado? - preguntó Kisame, preocupado.

\- ¡Kyaaa! ¡No quiero que le pase nada malo a Mizu-chan! - sollozaba Tobi, en los brazos de Deidara.

\- Se sanara, hum...

\- Eso espero, aun que nos deben la revancha. - dijo Saku, sonriendo fingidamente de lado.

* * *

Ufff, ah pasado algún tiempesito, espero que me perdonen. Bueno, en realidad han pasado muchas cosas, eh tenido muchos problemas y púes como ustedes no me conocen y no se porque tengo la maldita confianza en decirles, púes...

Tengo problemas alimenticios, creo que muchas chicas los tienen, es por eso que mi mente no tenía mucho tiempo ni espacio para preocuparme en esto, y la inspiración no me daba mucho. Es por eso que le pido miles de disculpas, de ahora en adelante estaré muy pendiente del fic y sus reviews.

**Lexia: **¡Hola, tanto tiempo! Te extrañaba leerte.

**Holy van: **Este es el reviews mas largo que me han dejado en mi puta vida xD. ¡Enserio muchas gracias por tomar tu tiempo en comentar mi fic! lo aprecio demasiado a pesar de que este capítulo no es muuuuuuuy largo :3 ¡Me esforzare mucho mas!

**yolandachiku: **Uff, por fin llegue, así que espero verte en este conti.

**Uchiha Hyuga Hinata: **¡Holitooos! Hahah, bienvenida.

**Anonima-traumada: **Cada vez que veo tu nombre me traumo cada vez mas. En todo caso, tus locas ideas las pondré un poco mas adelante.

¡Gracias, y no se vayan sin comentar


	6. PAINTBALL

Por razones de tiempo, me excusare y responderé los reviews al final del conti.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5. ''PAINTBALL''

\- OH DIOS MIO. VAMOS A MORIR ¡vamos a morir! - gritaba Kisame, detrás del arbusto, sollozando como nunca antes lo había hecho. Riko rodea los ojos, harta de escuchar los gritos del espadachín.

\- Cállate Kisame, si no quieres morir. Nos escucharan. - espetó la peliverde. Kisame, tapa su boca y solloza mas fuerte. - Además tu aceptaste ser de nuestro grupo, no te puedes echar para atrás.

\- Si hubiera sabido que Pain iba a ser nuestro enemigo, jamás, escúchame JAMAS. -recalca la palabra con los ojos completamente abiertos. - Hubiera sido de su grupo.

\- Cállate, idiota. - espetó Saku, caminando hacía ellos, con su traje de militar, escondiéndose de los enemigos que rodeaban por hay. - Riko, todos están completamente despistados, podemos atacar.

\- NO. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. - gritó Kisame, con fuerza.

Con hartazó, con su pistola de Paintball, Saku le golpea fuertemente en la cabeza al ninja de la niebla. Este se desvanece en el suelo. Riko habré los ojos sorprendida, pero a la vez aliviada.

\- Por lo menos no tendremos que escuchar mas gritos de él.

\- Si es verdad.

1 HORA ANTES...

Riko entra con un tipo de pistola, la cual era de esas que disparaban bolas de colores, que eran muy dolorosas. Los chicos dirigen la mirada a la peliverde, algo extrañados. Al lado de ella están Mizuko, Saku, Yuuki y Keiko.

La kunoichi levanta la pistola y apunta hacía los chicos, con sus ojos entrecerrados, como si los estaba retando a algo.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? hum. - dijo Deidara.

\- Hoy será el desempate, pero a diferencia de las otras competencias que habíamos hecho, ahora tendremos comodines.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - preguntó Orochimaru.

\- Los que no competieron, por razones x. Cómo tú Orochimaru -que no sabemos tu sexualidad aún- serán comodines para los dos grupos. Mi primer comodín será Kisame.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Qué feliz me hacen! ¡te quiero Riko-chan! - exclamó el oriundo de la niebla, abrazando a Riko por los hombros.

\- Kisame, ¿te atreves a traicionarme? -dijo Pain, con una voz de ultra tumba.

\- Es solo por esta vez. ¿Cuál será tu comodín?

\- Mi comodín será... Konan.

\- ¿¡QUÉ?! - exclamaron las chicas, con un aura explosiva.

\- ¡Espera lídersito! - gritó Saku, alterada por la situación. - No puedes quitarnos a Konan, ya que ella es de nuestro grupo.

\- Ya... ¿y?

\- ¡¿Cómo que ''ya y?''?!

\- Saku, no te alteres. - espetó Keiko, con una gotita cayendo por su cien. Ahora se dirige a Pain. - Lo siento Pain, Konan es de nuestro grupo y no hay nada que hacer para eso.

\- Si es verdad... Entonces elijo a Kakuzu.

\- ¡No! - exclamó Hidan. - ¡Kakuzu se puede romper!

\- ¡Cállate, cabeza de ajo!

\- Mi otro comodín sera... Orochimaru. - dijo Riko, apunto de vomitar. Estos últimos días habían peleado bastante por culpa de Itachi.

\- ¿Por qué lo eliges a él si lo odias? - preguntó Mizuko.

\- Si, yo igual lo odio... - murmuró Yuuki, con un tic en su ceja.

\- Es mejor tener al enemigo cerca, además no quiero que este cerca de Itachi. - respondió Riko. Orochimaru se levanta, indignado y se dirige hacía ellas.

\- Que considerado de tú parte. - dijo Sasori, con sarcasmo.

\- Entonces yo me quedo con el olvidado de Zetsu ¿no? - pregunto Pain.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y cuál se supone que será la competencia? Considerando sus trague, será algo con armas y todas esas cosas ¿oh me equivoco? - dijo Itachi, mirando a las chicas, las cuales estaban con trague de guerra y armas, aparte de dos líneas negras en sus mejillas.

\- La competencia será.. ''PONBALL'' - exclamó Riko, con una mano al cielo.

\- Se dice ''Paintball'' hum. - corrigió Deidara.

\- ¡EH! ¡Senpai aprendió gracias a mi! - exclamó Tobi.

EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA...

Después de que los chicos se cambiaran, y tomaran sus armas fueron al campo de batalla, para pelear y saber quién era el mejor. Se suponía que las pistolas de los hombres contenían bolas celestes y las de las mujeres rosadas, para así identificar bien.

Las chicas estaban por todas partes. Los chicos también, escondidos de ellas. En cualquier momento podrían aparecer y dictarles la muerte, literalmente. Especialmente por Saku, ya que tenía el poder de escabullirse bien y volverse invisible.

Hasta el momento no se había disparado ninguna bola. Riko, Kisame y Keiko se encontraban atrás de unos arbustos, vigilando a Itachi y Pain, los cuales igual estaban buscando a algún enemigo para dispararle y ganar puntos.

\- Keiko... - murmuró Riko, dándose cuenta que había alguien detrás de ella, apuntándole. Era Sasori.

\- ¡Oh Dios mio! - exclamó Kisame, haciendo que Itachi, Zetsu y Pain se dieran cuenta de que ellos se encontraban detrás del arbusto. Con una estrategia envidiable, Keiko toma la mano de Sasori y lo empuja hacía adelante, haciendo que este cayera al suelo fuertemente.

\- ¡Kisame, baka! - exclamó Riko, asustada. - Keiko te encargó a Sasori, con Kisame nos escabulliremos.

\- Ok.

Riko toma la mano de Kisame y se lo lleva a rastras, mientras Itachi y Pain iban corriendo detrás de ellos. Keiko sonrié malvadamente, apuntando a Sasori.

\- No serías capaz de dispararme... - susurró Sasori, con varias gotitas de sudor. En verdad ella era muy capaz de hacerlo, y de hecho justo cuando iba a apretar el gatillo, los dos sintieron como algo se caía abajo de ellos.

Era un barranco de hojas. ¡Todos este tiempo habían estado arriba de eso!

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - gritaron los dos.

...

Saku camina hacía atrás, mirando hacía todas partes, para ver si había alguien que la estuviera vigilando. De pronto siente que hay alguien atrás, su respiración se detiene, y en menos de 1 segundo se da media vuelta y dispara a la cabeza de alguien.

Este alguien cae al piso, casi desmayado. Al darse cuenta de quién era, Saku pega un grito ahogado y cae al suelo para tratar de ayudar a su enemigo-compañero.

\- ¡Maldito seas, Hidan! ¡No mueras! - exclamó Saku, levantando la cabeza a Hidan y poniéndola arriba de sus rodillas. La frente del jashinista estaba de un rosado, y se podía ver que pronto eso, se iba a convertir en un gran moretón.

\- Joder, ¿por qué siempre piensas que voy a morir? Soy el puto amo... - dijo Hidan, alucinando.

\- Hasta herido y todo dices cosas tontas... Además no te puedo ayudar mas que esto, ya que te eh ganado... - dijo Saku. Rompe su playera y la pone en la cabeza de Hidan. Este estaba con los ojos cerrados, como desmayado. - Rayos... siempre te tengo que estar salvando...

\- Cállate, eres ruidosa... déjame dormir... - murmuró Hidan.

**HIDAN 2014-2014.**

Yuuki estaba indecisa si disparar o no. Tenía a la persona que tenía lo que ella quería, y podía ser una buena apuesta intercambiar ''cosas''

\- Tengo una propuesta... - empezó a decir Yuuki, acercándose a Deidara. - No te disparo, pero si me haces tus boquitas en mis manos.

Deidara traga saliva. En verdad el no quería ser herido con una de esas bolas de colores, ¡y mucho menos rosada! seguramente Hidan lo molestaría toda su vida. Pero también había escuchado que eran bastante dolorosas, y el no quería conocer el dolor, como Pain lo había inculcado.

\- No estoy seguro, hm... - susurró Deidara, mirando sus manos.

Yuuki, apunta a Deidara en sus partes nobles. Tiene una sonrisa malvada. Eso si que dolería. Deidara se asusta. Esta muy asustado. ¡Sus pobres hijos están en peligro!

\- ¡No, no lo hagas! - exclamó Deidara, cubriendo sus partes. Yuuki sonrié mucho mas.

\- Entonces, ¿lo harás?

\- S...

De un momento a otro, justo cuando el rubio iba a responder, Saku aparece de un gran salto, y con su arma golpea fuertemente la nuca de Deidara. Este cae al piso, desmayado. Saku le dispara la pierna.

\- ¡¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo, tonta?! - exclamó Saku, pegandole un zarpe a la peliblanca.

\- ¡Saku, no me pegues! ¡Estaba apunto de conseguir las bocas!

\- ¡Eso no me importa! ¡Si no hubiera llegado, seguramente hubieras hecho una tontería!

\- ¡No es justo, no es justo! - sollozó la chica.

\- ¡Shh! - espetó Saku por lo bajo. - Tenemos que ir hacía donde están Riko, Keiko y el estúpido de Kisame ¿vale?

\- ¿Y donde está el resto? Se suponía que ustedes tres estaban juntas.

\- Nosotras CUATRO. - recalcó Saku, enojada. - Después que saliste corriendo como loca, al ver que Deidara estaba solo y despistado, nos separamos todas... En verdad no se si ellas estarán bien.

...

\- Oye, deja de apuntarme. Estamos fuera de juego, supongo. - dijo Sasori, con los brazos cruzados.

Después de esa caída tan larga, cayeron a un hoyo, muy profundo.

\- Cállate. No dejare que salgas de acá.

\- Entonces, ¿vas a estar vigilandome todo el tiempo, hasta que se anochezca? Tal vez moriramos acá...

\- No me interesa. Todo sea por las mujeres. - contestó Keiko, de manera brusca. Sasori pone los ojos en blanco. En verdad, no entendía a las mujeres.

\- Mejor me disparas y ya. No podría hacer nada. Mi arma se perdío. - dijo Sasori.

¡Verdad! ¡Keiko no lo había pensado! Mejor dicho, lo había pensado, pero algo en ella no lo quería hacer. Entre cerró sus ojos y se acerco a Sasori. Puso la punta del arma en el pecho de este.

\- No me subestimes... - murmuró. Sasori agarra fuertemente el arma, apegándose mas a esta.

\- Entonces, dispara.

Los dos se miran fijamente a los ojos. Keiko al final suspira y deja caer el arma. La patea y esta cae a lo lejos. Sasori la mira extrañado.

\- Supongo que ahora que estamos acá, deberíamos pensar en como salir. - dijo Keiko, resignada. Sasori frunce su ceño.

\- ¿Oh será que no fuiste capaz de disparar?

Keiko abre los ojos exasperada. Se cruza de brazos y mira hacía otro lado.

\- Cállate y salgamos de acá. Seguramente todos nos están buscando.

De pronto se escuchan varios disparos, provenientes de algún lugar muy cerca. Sasori y Keiko se mirán fijamente.

\- ¿Quién seran? - preguntó Keiko. Los disparos no se detenían, en verdad parecían como si un esquizofrenia estuviera disparando.

...

Mizuko, Orochimaru y Konan estaban rodeadas de la mayoría del equipo contrario. Las dos estaban de espaldas, muy nerviosas. En cualquier momento le iban a disparar. Entre los chicos estaban, Zetsu, Tobi y Kakuzu.

\- ¡Yo disparare por la fuerzas de las mujeres! - exclamó Orochimaru, apunto de apretar el gatillo. En ese mismo instante, Zetsu le dispara al sannin, este se desvanece.

\- ¡OH DIOS MIO! - gritó Mizuko, espantada. Sin darse cuenta aprieta el gatillo del arma y empieza a disparar hacía todos lados, chillando como cabra loca. Konan habré los ojos completamente.

\- ¡Eso Mizuko, dispara! ¡Pero a los enemigos no a los arboles!

De pronto tres balas le llegan a Tobi. Este se queda unos segundos impactado y luego, hace como que esta muerto.

\- ¡Lo siento Tobi fue sin querer!

\- ¡Nosotros nos iremos! - gritaron Zetsu y Kakuzu al mismo tiempo. Antes de que estos se fueran, Konan rápidamente dispara la pierna de Zetsu y este cae.

\- Uno menos...

Lamentablemente Kakuzu alcanza a escapar.

...

Kakuzu iba corriendo con todas sus fuerzas para poder escapar. Por el momento las chicas iban ganando con bastante ventaja. Lo que no sabía el oriundo de la cascada era que en ese mismo instante Riko y Kisame se encontraban bastante cerca.

Este se apoya en un árbol y empieza a respirar pesado. Había estado corriendo bastante. Después de ese ataque de Mizuko, en verdad el se había asustado y no quería volver a encontrarse con ninguna enemiga mas.

\- Te encontré... - dijo dramáticamente Kisame, apuntando a Kakuzu en la cabeza. Rápidamente, Kakuzu le pega una patada al arma de Kisame y esta sale prácticamente volando por lo aires. Kisame queda desprotegido.

Riko habré los ojos completamente. No podía creer que la situación haya cambiado tan drastricamente. La peliverde apunta a Kakuzu.

\- No querrás enfrentar a Kisame. Ten por seguro que te mató. - advirtió la chica. Kakuzu traga saliva y con un movimiento mas rápido que el de recién golpea a Kisame con una patada en su abdomen. Este al igual que su arma, sale volando.

\- Uy si que miedo. - dijo Kakuzu, con sarcasmo. Riko aprieta sus puños fuertemente. Un aura asesina despierta en ella. Cierra sus ojos y los vuelve a abrir. Estos están con un café mucho mas oscuro de lo normal.

Despertando un chakra nunca antes visto, la chica con unos movimientos mas rápidos y ágiles que Flash, empieza a golpear por todas partes posibles al viejo cuerpo de Kakuzu. Era un chakra tan fuerte y a la vez tan extraño. Hasta el mismísimo Pain le temería.

¿Podría ser posible que ella fuera la...?

Con un último ataque, Riko dispara el pecho de Kakuzu con un rosado super femenino. Este cae rendido.

\- M-maldita... esto no se quedara a-así...

Riko vuelve en sí. La chica mira hacía todos lados extrañadas. ¿Qué había pasado? Kisame se levanta, como si no estuviera herido. Se dirige a la chica con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y tú que no estabas tan mal?

\- Solo estaba dramatizando, como siempre. - contestó Kisame, con simpleza. Riko, enfadada le pega un zarpe al espadachín.

\- ¡BAKA!

**KAKUZU 14 A.C-2014.**

Después de estar caminando algunos minutos, Riko se da cuenta que dos importantes enemigos están por hay. Se agachan los dos entre unos arbustos.

\- ¡Ps! ¡Es Itachi y Pain! - dijo Riko, entre susurro. Kisame habré los ojos completamente asustado.

\- OH DIOS MIO. VAMOS A MORIR ¡vamos a morir! - gritaba Kisame, detrás del arbusto, sollozando como nunca antes lo había hecho. Riko rodea los ojos, harta de escuchar los gritos del espadachín.

\- Cállate Kisame, si no quieres morir. Nos escucharan. - espetó la peliverde. Kisame, tapa su boca y solloza mas fuerte. - Además tu aceptaste ser de nuestro grupo, no te puedes echar para atrás.

\- Si hubiera sabido que Pain iba a ser nuestro enemigo, jamás, escúchame JAMAS. -recalca la palabra con los ojos completamente abiertos. - Hubiera sido de su grupo.

\- Cállate, idiota. - espetó Saku, caminando hacía ellos, con su trage de militar, escondiéndose de los enemigos que rodeaban por hay. - Riko, todos están completamente despistados, podemos atacar.

\- NO. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. - gritó Kisame, con fuerza.

Con hartazó, con su pistola de Paintball, Saku le golpea fuertemente en la cabeza al ninja de la niebla. Este se desvanece en el suelo. Riko abre los ojos sorprendida, pero a la vez aliviada.

\- Por lo menos no tendremos que escuchar mas gritos de él.

\- Si es verdad.

\- Hola chicas. - dijo Mizuko, llegando con Konan al lugar. Riko, muy extrañada al ver que Konan tenía dos armas pregunta:

\- ¿Por qué tienes dos armas?

\- Descubrí que Mizuko es esquizofrenica.

\- Ya, no importa eso lo sabemos todo el mundo... Hablando de esquizofrenicas, ¿donde está Yuuki? - preguntó Riko. Saku habré los ojos completamente.

\- Dijo que iba a ir al baño, pero no ha vuelto. - respondió, nerviosa.

\- ¿Como que no eh vuelto, idiota? - preguntó de repente alguien. Saku mira hacía atrás nerviosa.

\- Jijiji, hola Saku...

\- ¡ME ABANDONASTE CUANDO YO ESTABA APUNTO DE MEAR!

Itachi y Pain se dan cuenta de la presencia delas chicas, a tal grito que Yuuki mando.

\- ¿Quién handa por ahí? - preguntó Pain, asomándose. Riko, Saku, Yuuki, Mizuko y Konan se ponen en posición para la lucha. Itachi también.

\- ¡Te mataré! - exclamó Saku, en un intento de golpear a Pain.

-SHINRA TENSEI. - grita el líder, golpeando a Saku y dejándola bien lejos. Riko habré los ojos par en par.

\- ¡SAKU-CHAN! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE DAÑES A MIS AMIGAS!

Mientras tanto, Itachi pelea con Mizuko.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Konan dame un arma, no podre esquivar todas las bolas! - gritó Mizuko, esquivando los ataques del Uchiha.

Konan tira el arma a Mizuko. Esta dispara hacía todos lados, menos a Itachi.

\- Qué ridiculez. - dijo Itachi. Por última vez, sorpresivamente Itachi dispara a Mizuko en el muslo. Esta se desmaya, dramáticamente. - Ahora sigues tú. - susurró Itachi, a Konan.

La peliazul, se pone nerviosa. Pain escucha eso.

\- ¡ITACHI NO TE ATREVAS A DISPARAR A MI KONAN!

\- ¡No te distraigas, Pain! - exclamó Riko,emanando un chakra rojo. Una silueta chakra esta al rededor de ella, una forma de mariposa.

\- ¿QUÉ ES ESO? - gritó Pain, con los ojos abiertos completamente.

\- ¡VENGARE A SAKU-CHAN!

Itachi dispara a Konan. Todos se quedan en silencio. Pain se sorprende. La peliazul cae. Yuuki dispara a Itachi cuando el esta desprevenido.

Ahora solo quedaban Yuuki, Pain y Yuuki.

\- ¡Riko no te enfades! ¡Oh si no Yichiruchikushi saldrá y ocurrirá un desastre! - advirtió Yuuki. Pain, aprovechando el tiempo en el cual Yuuki estaba despistada, dispara al pecho de la chica y esta cae al suelo.

Riko ya no podía mas. Riko toma el arma y dispara consecutivamente a Pain. El líder cae al suelo. Esta ah sido una masacre.

Finalmente, se ha desidido que las mujeres mandan en este campamento.

* * *

¡Lamento el retraso! Jojo, enserio. Es que primero se me había echado a perder el pc y pos había tardado un montón en escribir el capítulo. Enserio, tenía miles de ideas enmi cabeza y no sabía cual poner... Pero finalmente ¡subi!

Uf... Enserio. ¡NaruHina Bitches! Jajaja, lo siento por el spoiler, pero estoy tan feliz y a la vez triste. Enserio, estos años se me pasaron volando. ¡GRACIAS NARUTO! ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS! Pero no por eso dejare de subir capítulos. Estamos en el último mes de clases *_* y subire, mucho, mucho mas seguido, aparte que actualizaré mis otros fics, jojo.

Como siempre, los reviews.

**Lexia:** ¡Extrañaba tanto tus reviews! uwu Si, a Orochimaru todos los excluyen, que pena. Espero verte comentando como siempre.

**Anonima-Traumada:** Jajaja, vale. Si, en verdad Mizuko hará un gran papel en este fic. Me encanta. Sisis, por fin actualice uwu.

**cinthya:** ¡Gracias aun amigo! *0* no lo puedo creer, jaja. Gracias, gracias por darte el tiempo de buscar mi fic, enserio lo aprecio mucho. Esa idea que me diste, en verdad la eh pensado. Púes tengo un problema, hay otro fic muy parecido que se llama ''Akatsuki y el mundo deseado'' (leanlo es super bueno) y Blanch, la escritora hace lo mismo. No me gusta copiar mucho a las otras personas, inspirarme si.

**Asking Alexandria:** Uhm... esa es una pregunta muy temprana aún. Jajaja. Deidara es un loquillo.

**Holy van:** Si, había notado que estabas sin cuenta hace un tiempo *se cruza de brazos* Muuchas gracias infinitas por tu apoyo. Enserio, me hacía una falta tremenda. Cuando leí el review, llore demasiado. Jajaja, Kisame es tan, pero tan dramático. Deidara es especial LOL. Especialmente cuando Tobi le enseña. Todos se equivocan, incluido Pain. xD Hidan es pervertido, pero pronto, pronto tiene que cambiar. Keiko es una gatubela, jajaja. Sasori xD bueno por fin perdió con alguien.

ESO ES TODO. Gracias, gracias, gracias. Lean mi fic y dejen review. Yeah.


	7. BATALLA DE NIEVE DEIDARA ENFERMO OMG!

¡Hola gente hermosa, preciosa! jaja. Lamento mucho el retraso, en verdad estoy sin internet, solamente del celular por lo que se me hace terriblemente difícil de subir los capítulos. No tengo mucho tiempo para darle las gracias a todas las personas que me leen y me apoyan. No me maten si no respondo los reviews u_u pero quiero que sepan que estoy al tanto de esto.

**Muchas gracias a yolandachiku, a mi querida Saku (Anonima-Traumada) a mi pervertida Lexia, a Sora por integrarse a mi fic y a mis ideas locas y por último a cinthya. Las quiero.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6. ENCERRADOS EN UNA CABAÑA/LUCHANDO CONTRA LA NIEVE/DEIDARA ENFERMO OMG

Era un día muy frio. Habían pasado algunos días desde la competencia de paintball y las chicas desde ese instante se sintieron mucho mas seguras y tranquilas de sí misma. Pero había un pequeño problema (cuando me refiero a pequeño, es uno gigante) en estas últimas horas, había caído tanta nieve que el campamento estaba infectado de esta.

Todas las ventanas parecían que iban a explotar por la presión. La nieve inundaba el campamento. Gracias a Jashin, todos estaban a salvo a dentro, tapados con frazadas, tomando chocolate caliente que había hecho Yuuki, y frente a la chimenea que había hecho Pain, Itachi y Kakuzu.

\- ¿Y que vamos a hacer durante estas horas? La nieve se demorara años en derretirse. - dijo Yuuki, muy tranquila.

Al escuchar tal frase, Tobi abre los ojos exasperado y asustado de lo que podría sufrir si se quedaba tanto tiempo en un solo lugar y aparte con tanta gente.

\- ¡Y LA COMIDA! ¡Y LA ROPA! ¡TOBI MORIRÁ! - exclamó el enmascarado, llevando sus manos hacía su cara.

\- Tobi, cállate. Estas peor que el feo de Kisame. - espetó Pain, con hartazó y un dolor de cabeza terrible.

\- ¡¿Por qué siempre se descargan conmigo?! - gritó Kisame, abrazándose a la vez con Tobi, llorando como un par de locos.

Riko empezó a murmurar cosas por lo bajo con Saku. Sasori, molesto (como siempre) frunce su ceño y ya harto de escuchar susurros, decide intervenir.

\- ¿Qué susurran ustedes dos?

Saku y Riko se miran, extrañadas. Luego la peliverde, quién había tenido una ''fantástica idea'' desidio hablar para todos.

\- Saku y yo ideamos una idea... - empezó a decir, pero Kakuzu le interrumpe.

\- Uy si púes no van a idear un pan ¿no? - dijo con sarcasmo.

\- ¡Cállate, viejo decrepito y pervertido! - exclamó Saku, defendiendo a su amiga.

\- Gracias Saku... Bueno, la cosa es que nosotras podemos solucionar el problema, utilizando nuestros magníficos poderes sobre naturales que tenemos en nuestro delicado y hermoso cuerpo.

\- Ni que te llamarás Pain. - murmuró el líder, por lo bajo. - El único que tiene todas esas características irreales pero a la vez muy ciertas, soy yo. Pain.

\- Eso no importa. Pero, ¿a quién te refieres con ''nosotras''? - preguntó Yuuki, en un rincón de la sala.

\- A NO-SO-TRAS. - espetó Riko, cruzándose de brazos. - A Konan, a Keiko, a Yuuki, a Saku, a Mizuko, a mi y a Orochimaru.

\- ¿¡Por qué me incluyen?! - exclamó el sannin.

\- ¿Eres mujer?

\- No.

\- Ah, yo pensé que eras una... Bueno, entonces a todas nosotras menos a Orochimaru.

\- ¿Y porqué solamente ustedes y no los hombres? hum. - preguntó Deidara, cual gatito mojado, en un rincón de la cabaña, al parecer bastante enfermo ya que tenía mocos colgando y bastante gotitas de sudor en su frente, como si estuviera enfermo o algo parecido.

\- ¡Kya, Deidara-senpai esta enfermo! - exclamó Tobi, impactado.

\- ¡Oh Dios mio! ¡Deidara te convertirás en zombie! - gritó Kisame, acompañando a Tobi.

\- Qué ridículo... Kisame, creo que estas viendo mucho The walking dead. - dijo Itachi, por primera vez.

\- ¿Quién es ninja médico acá? - preguntó Konan.

\- No, no importa... - murmuró Deidara, sacándose los mocos. - Estoy bien, hum. Se me pasa luego.

Las chicas nuevamente se miraron entre sí y luego de 5 segundos en silencio, encogieron los hombros.

\- En todo caso yo tengo todos mis implemento en nuestra cabaña. - dijo Yuuki. - tendríamos que ir a buscar las cosas para curar a Deidara... - susurró ahora, sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos al estilo Hinata.

\- ¿Eres ninja médico? - preguntó Konan.

\- Mmm, sí. Aparte de ser usuaria del suiton, soy ninja médico. - respondió la peliblanca, algo sonrojada y a la vez orgullosa de ser tan fuerte.

\- ¡Ja-ja! ¡Somos las chicas super poderosas! - chillo Saku, abrazando a Yuuki por los hombros y sonriendo arrogantemente.

\- No. están muy lejos de serlo. - dijo Sasori, con una gotita de sudor en su cien.

\- Pero, ¿por qué tienen que ir solamente mujeres? ¡Joder, qué quiero divertirme también! cojones. - exclamó Hidan.

\- Hidan, primera vez que te escucho diciendo algo coherente en tu triste e infinita vida. Los hombres también iremos. - concluyó Pain.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí, y algo enfadadas inflan sus mejillas y suspiran, levantando sus flequillos. Los chicos que iban a ir serían, Hidan, Itachi, Pain, Sasori y Tobi.

* * *

Ya afuera (después de lograr abrir la puerta por el shinra tensei de Pain) hacía un viendo muy fuerte. Riko, (la cual misteriosamente había activado un chakra color biju) empezó a crear bolas de fuego al rededor de ella, las cuales llamo ''Shakuton'' además, de que su pelo creció mucho mas de lo normal, lo cual ella aprovecho para sacar la nieve de la pasada.

\- ¿Por qué tienes ese chakra? - preguntó Pain, extrañado, al ver a una persona casi tan poderosa como él.

Riko lo mira y encoge sus hombros, relajada.

\- No lo sé... Cuando quiero hacer las cosas bien, de repente sale este chakra... Lo llamo ''el chakra de la voluntad'' jaja. - ríe.

\- ¡Estamos muy cerca! - exclamó Saku, casi llevada por el viento que había. - ¡Con cuidado! - le grita a Mizuko.

¡Una bola de nieve la iba a aplastar!

Como si fuera un impulso, Tobi, el cuál estaba mas cerca de la rubia, se abalanza hacía ella, la abraza por los hombros y los dos caen a la nieve fuertemente, aun que el enmascarado se golpeo mucho mas fuerte que ella, ya que el fue que hablando la caída.

Mizuko abre los ojos lentamente, mientras se encontraba con un sharingan abierto completamente. ¡Estaba arriba de el!

\- ¡KYA! - exclamó la chica, saltando y cayendo a la nieve de trasero. Tobi ni si quiera dijo nada, solo se levanto, le extendió la mano y la miro fijamente.

\- Ten cuidado. - dijo con una voz, muy diferente a la que ella había escuchado todo este tiempo. Ahora Tobi se escuchaba mucho mas... ¿varonil y fuerte?

Trago saliva y tomo la mano de Tobi, sin poder creer que el la había salvado. De pronto, el enmascarado recobrando su compostura de niño infantil y feliz, apunto hacía un lugar.

\- MIZU-CHAN, MIRE, MIRE. ¡Ahí esta la cabaña que estábamos buscando! - exclamó Tobi. Efectivamente estaba la cabaña de las chicas a unos metros mas haya, por lo que sería muy fácil avanzar hasta haya y sacar los implemento necesarios, como comida, medicamento y esas cosas.

\- ¿¡Están bien?! - preguntó Saku, desde lo lejos.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Vamos por las cosas, ustedes por mientras avancen! - indicó Mizuko, tomando la mano de Tobi mucho mas fuerte y corriendo hacía la cabaña.

En el interior de Tobi algo empezó a vibrar... Ese sentimiento que de hace mucho tiempo no había sentido, que solo una persona lo hizo sentir.

Cuando lograron entrar a la cabaña, trataron de prender las luces, pero no había electricidad, por lo que Mizuko prendió unas velas que ellas siempre mantenían guardadas y que tenían muy buen olor.

De pronto, Tobi empezó a sentir un dolor en su mano. La chica, dándose cuenta de lo sucedido, miro a Tobi con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Acaso se había herido por protegerla?

\- ¡Ya vuelvo! - exclamó la chica, corriendo hacía la pieza, buscando los implemento de Yuuki. Tobi, la miro extrañado como desaparecía en la oscuridad.

Cuando volvió, llevaba en sus brazos el botiquín de Yuuki. Se apresuro en dejarlo en la mesa de centro y abrirlo.

\- ¿Qué hace, senpai? - preguntó Tobi, extrañado.

\- Tobi, siéntate. - indicó.

\- ¿¡Qué, por qué?!

\- Que te voy a curar la herida en tu mano, baka. - murmuró Mizuko, sonrojada. Tobi la miro completamente sorprendido.

\- Tobi esta bien...

\- ¡Claro qué no! - exclamó Mizuko, con los ojos llorosos, encogiendo para mirar mejor a Tobi. - _Te estoy observando_, así que no finjas que estas bien.

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Cuando ella dijo eso Tobi sintió que nuevamente revivía lo que paso hace algunos años con una persona muy especial para él, ¿qué era lo que estaba haciendo esta chica?

Después de que Mizuko curara la herida que tenía Tobi en su brazo (y que por cierto no era nada grave, gracias a Jashin) los chicos buscaron comida, ropa y las otras cosas que le faltaban a las chicas, en la otra cabaña. Cuando ya se iban a ir, (mientras esperaban que los demás chicos llegasen, para que los ayudaran) justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió mostrando a un Pain, lleno de nieve, rasguños, ramas en el pelo, moretones, etc.

Algo muy cómico de ver, siendo él el líder...

\- Llegamos. - confirmó Pain, luego de un minuto de silencio incomodo.

\- No me digas, coño... Casi muero y eso que soy inmortal. - dijo Hidan, entrando y cayendo al suelo.

\- Ojalas que la bola de nieve que iba a caer a Mizuko, te haya caído a ti. Tributo a satan. - murmuró Saku, indignada, mientras todos pasaban a la cabaña.

\- ¿Qué hicieron ustedes dos en todo este rato que estuvieron solos? - preguntó Riko, frunciendo su ceño al máximo, en segundo sentido.

\- ¡N-nada! - gritó Mizuko, sonrojada.

\- Oh~ ¿enserio? Porque yo hubiera aprovechado para... no lo se... - canturreo Riko, acercándose, intimidando a la rubia.

\- ¡Es porque tu eres una pervertida! - espetó Mizuko, empujando a la peliverde y corriendo hacía afuera, cual niña pequeña.

Después de discutir, que fue lo que le pasaba, los chicos tomaron las cosas correspondientes y se fueron nuevamente, con una ardua lucha a la cabaña que estaban.

\- ¡Llegamos! - gritó Riko, abriendo la puerta de una patada.

\- ¡Oh dios mio! ¡Están bien! ¡Pensé que podría salir Pie Grande y comerlos! - exclamó Kisame, dramatizando como siempre.

\- Qué ridiculez mas ridícula dices, Kisame... Es imposible que ese ser místico exista. - espetó Itachi.

\- ¿Como lo sabes? Yo estoy muy seguro de que existe.

\- Blasfemias.

\- ¿Cómo estas, DeiDei-chan? - preguntó Yuuki, acercándose a Deidara, el cual estaba en el suelo, duro como un muerto.

Keiko, cogió un palo de madera, (quién sabe donde lo saco) y pincho al rubio, para comprobar si estaba vivo. Al ver que no se movía, cerró los ojos, y negó con la cabeza, como si estuviera lamentando algo.

\- Lo lamento, esta muerto...

\- No es chistoso. - dijo Sasori, rodeando los ojos. - Esta vivo... solo que esta muy mal. Deidara no se muere por eso.

Yuuki (al parecer muy preocupada) tomo las manos de Deidara. Sus boquitas, las cuales deberían estar jugueteando, no hacían nada.

\- Yo lo sanare. - concluyó la chica, poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Deidara para concentrar todo su chakra en el cuerpo del rubio, y para que este finalmente estuviera de lo mejor.

Poco a poco, un chakra color celeste, empezó a salir de las manos de Yuuki y fueron reflejados por el pecho de Deidara. Lentamente, los ojos azules del rubio, empezarón a abrirse para encontrarse con otros del mismo color.

\- ¿Donde estoy? hum. - preguntó, algo perdido.

\- Estas bien. - contestó Yuuki, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, alegre.

\- ¡WUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! ¡WUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! - gritó Tobi, moviéndose de haya para acá, cual hola de mar. - ¡WUUUU! ¡YUUKI-CHAN ESTA ENAMORADA DE DEIDARA-SENPAI! WUUUUUUUU.

\- ¡Cállate! - chillo la peliblanca, avergonzada.

\- ¡WUUUU...- de pronto, una zapatilla le llega a la cabeza del enmascarado, haciendo que este cayera al piso, desmayado.

\- No me jodas, tío. - murmuró Yuuki, cruzada de brazos.

De pronto, un aire helado empieza a sentirse en la cabaña. La chimenea se apaga y con ello las únicas luces que tenían.

\- ¡OH DIOS MIO, ESTA ENTRANDO NIEVE! - gritó Kisame, apuntando hacía la ventana.

\- ¡Actuen rápidos, estúpidos sirvientes! - exclamó Pain. - ¡Tomen muebles y póngalos en las puertas y ventanas para que nada mas entre!

Y todos rápidamente hicieron lo que ordeno el líder...

Eran las 2 am, y todos estaban en el piso, sin ningún misero mueble que les pueda servir como cama ni asiento. Lo que pasa es que la nieve era tanta que entraba, que tuvieron que verse obligados a poner todoslos muebles de la cabaña en los lugares que esta podría entrar.

Casi todos con una hipotermia.

\- ¡Riko, ¿por qué no puedes hacer tu jutsu y abrigarnos a todos?! - exclamó Zetsu, en su parte oscura.

\- ¡Oh, es verdad! - reflexiono la peliverde.

\- ¡NOOOOO! ¡QUÉ NO LO HAGA! - exclamaron, Keiko, Yuuki, Saku y Mizuko al mismo tiempo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Con las ganas que tenía Riko y el chakra de sobra, extendió sus brazos, formo una gran bola de Shakuton y...

¡PUM!

Desde ese día, quedo solamente una cabaña.

* * *

...

\- ¡RIKO, COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ALGO ASÍ! - gritó Konan, mas enojada que nunca, con toda su ropa hecha tira.

\- Sumimasen... pero, no sabía que tenía tanta voluntad. - se excusó la pequeña, con un aura depresiva.

\- POR TU CULPA MI ROPA SE QUEMO.

\- Sumimasen...

\- POR TU CULPA NO TENDREMOS DONDE DORMIR. - gritó Zetsu.

\- Sumimasen...

\- POR TU CULPA MIS LIBROS SE QUEMARON. - dijo Itachi.

\- Sumimasen...

\- POR TU CULPA... - empezó a decir Deidara, levantándose, para luego quedar con los ojos completamente abiertos, como si hubiera visto la cosa mas preciosa en años. - Esto es arte...

Los chicos (los cuales todos estaban tirados, enterrados y metidos en la nieve) se levantaron y miraron a su alrededor ¡no podían creer lo que estaba pasando!

De haber pasado a tanta nieve, frío y penurias... La nieve se derritió, el sol estaba brillando mas que nunca (aun que igual hacía bastante frío) y había un hermoso arcoíris.

Riko, extrañada, se levanta, se sacude la nieve que tiene en su pelo y cuerpo y mira a su alrededor.

\- ¡Esto es la hostia! - gritó Hidan, maravillado.

* * *

Bueno esto es todo el capítulo. No es tan laargo :( lo se, pero me esforze por escribirlo. De hecho mañana tengo clases, y púes tengo que estudiar y leer un puto libro :( amo leer, los juró, pero no tengo tiempo para nada, ahora mas que nunca, ya que no tengo notebook.

¡pero tengo buenas noticias preciosuras! El 12 de Diciembre salgo de clases, y de ahí hasta tres meses mas tengo libre todos los días ¡viva las vacaciones de verano! así que estoy pensando en actualizar dos veces por semana el fic, ¿vale? igual actualizaré mis otros fics. Este lo actualizo mas seguido, porque es el trabajo mas importante que eh hecho hasta ahora, así que...

Las quiero mucho, a todos enserio, muchas gracias por darme esta oportunidad de subir mis ideas y compartirlas a todos ustedes, porque me alegra hacer feliz a los demás, con mi ideas. Y mas cuando ustedes participan y dejan mensajes.

¡Y haré un gran especial de Navidad! Jajaja, estos capítulos que vienen serán la hostia, enserio. Se los prometo gente linda. Quiero que dejen sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz con uno de esos. Criticas, cosas malas, cosas buenas, las resivo con los brazos abiertos. Me haces feliz inmensamente, los amo.


	8. LA VÍSPERA DE NAVIDAD

_Hola gente, ¿cómo han estado? Bueno, en verdad me eh tardado un poco en subir, pero no tanto... Excusas xD_

_¡Empezemos con los reviews*_*!_

_**yolandachiku:** Jaja, que bueno que te haya gustado. Tú también cuídate y mucho saludos._

_**Anonima-Traumada:** ¡Anonima-chan! Ya veras que en otras partes quedaras con hemorragias nasales, xD._

_**SoraUtakata:** Esas cosas pasan y es terrible T_T Por esa pregunta yo quede como WTF xD bueno en verdad no se si hacer lemon, tal vez sí, tal vez no... Depende de los reviews y no es ningún tipo de chantaje... Lo que pasa es que me gustaría que esto fuera mas comedia, pero ustedes me tienen que decir su opinión. Dos besos._

_**Lexia:** ¡Hola Lexia! En verdad no se... jaja. un beso._

_Gracias a AskingAlexandria... Y por tú pregunta, si ¡eh visto Fairy Tail! esta entre los 5 animes favoritos de mi lista. Jaja... ¿Un anime bueno? Te recomendaría Bokuwa tomadachi ga sukunai (oh algo así, no recuerdo bien el nombre) Si es que te gustan los harem, Amagami también es muy buena... Y el último que vi que fue hace poco, fue Dance in the Vampire Bund, creo que así se escribe. Un beso._

CAPÍTULO 7. ''PREPARANDOSE PARA LA NAVIDAD''

El aire navideño ya se podía sentir en el campamento. Todos estaban preparándose para las fiestas, además aún no tenían planeado que iban a hacer exactamente o quién le iban a dar regalos.

Todos se querían poner en marcha y decorar la cabaña completa, la única cabaña que había quedado después de que Riko la destruyo.

\- ¿No tienen adornos por ahí? Con Pain hemos decidido adornar la casa, conforme con las fiestas. - dijo Konan a Saku.

\- Creo que Keiko tiene algunas cosas en la galería, tendríamos que ir a preguntarle y luego ver si hay algo.

Las chicas se dirigen hacía la cocina, donde estaba Keiko, cocinando (corrección: tratando de cocinar. Se mueren si saben como es que cocina la azabache) Saku y Konan la miran fijamente.

\- ¿Qué este olor? - preguntó Konan, asqueada , tapándose la nariz para así no tener arcadas.

\- Estoy cocinando fideos con algas marinas y con una pizca de esencia de cangrejo al lodo. - respondío la azabache, cómo si eso fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

\- ¿Y eso lo cenaremos hoy?

\- Me hubiera gustado con todo el corazón dárselos a ustedes, pero me da pena que una obra de arte se destruya tan fácilmente en sus estómagos.

Definitivamente sonaba cómo Sasori...

Con un tic en su ceja, Saku y Konan ignoran ese comentario, agradeciendo por dentro, que hoy no se intoxicarían.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieren?

\- ¡Ah, sí! Keiko, ¿tú no habrías guardado los adornos de navidad en la galería? - preguntó Saku, yendo al tema principal.

Keiko se queda en silencio por unos segundos. Pone su mano en su mentón en plan: reflexionando. acordándose si por si acaso había guardado todos los adornos de la triste navidad que ellas habían pasado, anteriormente.

\- Creo que sí. - respondío al fin. - Toma, acá esta la llave. Ten cuidado, pueden haber arañas. - advirtió la azabache, con una sonrisa burlesca y entregándole la llave a la peliroja.

Con un escalofríos, Saku se da media vuelta y se dirige hacía afuera.

Se puede escuchar música de Justin Keniber venir desde afuera.

\- ¡Baby, baby baby! ¡OH LIKE! hum. - exclamaba Deidara, al son de la música. Afuera también estaba, Sasori, Hidan y Kakuzu, tapándose las orejas por la horrible música.

\- ¿Podrías bajarle ah eso? Mis témpanos se acalambran. - espetó Konan, con una vena marcada en la frente.

Deidara hace lo que la peliazul dice, pero solamente para preguntar algo.

\- ¿Donde van? hum.

\- Iremos a buscar algunos adornos de Navidad a la galería, ¿quieres ir? - dijo Saku, amablemente.

\- Si me pagan sí. - respondío Kakuzu.

\- A tí no te hablo. - espetó la peliroja. - Deidara, ¿quieres ir?

\- ¡Ok! no sabia que teníamos una galería, hum. - murmuró el rubio, mientras iba hacía ellas con una gran sonrisa.

\- Sí, la tenemos... ¿y ustedes porqué están afuera? Hace demasiado frío, se pueden resfriar. - dijo Konan, con tono maternal.

\- No te preocupes por tonteras. - respondío Sasori.

\- ¡Oí, Saku! - exclamó Hidan, corriendo hacía la peliroja. Está, al ver al albino, se pone en pose de batalla. - ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? Le puedo ser de gran ayuda.

\- No quiero.

\- ¿¡Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Si yo soy fuerte y Deidara el debilucho cómo radiografía de zancudo!

\- No me interesa que sea debilucho como radiografía de zancudo, pero es mucho mejor que tú, estúpido avaro de mierda.

\- ¿Qué dijiste, zorra? - preguntó Hidan, con un aura asesina.

\- Lo qué oíste, jashinista.

\- Basta. - espetó Konan, interfiriendo en la batalla de miradas. - Hidan, puedes ir con nosotros, pero no quiero nada de peleas, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¡Sí, Konan-sama!

* * *

Minutos después ya estaban adentro, buscando las cosas de navidad. Había una caja gigante, que era sostenida por Saku, la cuál adentraban cualquier tipo de adornos. Por otra parte, Konan alumbraba con una vela, ya que la galería no tenía luz.

La galería era una pequeña pieza hecha de madera, con muebles viejos y cosas inutilizables para ese tiempo. Había mucho polvo, y nada de luz.

\- ¿Qué es esa cosa negra, hum? - preguntó Deidara, entre cerrando los ojos y tratando de ver la cosa negra que estaba justo en un adorno que el tenía en su mano.

\- ¡POR JASHIN! ¡ES UNA ARAÑA! - exclamó Hidan, alterado por la situación y saltando a los brazos de Saku.

\- ¡Me cago en tu puta! - gritó Deidara, soltando de inmediato el adorno.

\- ¿Donde esta la araña? - preguntó Konan, la cuál trataba de parecer tranquila, pero al contrario, se veía mucho mas asustada que los demás.

\- Sa..salgamos de acá, yo creo... que con todo..s estos adornos esta bien, ¿no? - dijo Saku, queriendo salir de ahí inmediatamente.

\- ¡Tengo miedo de pisar el suelo, joder! - sollozó Hidan, abrazando mucho mas fuerte a la peliroja.

\- ¡Bájate, baka! ¡Mi espalda no lo aguantara!

\- Si no fueras tan pequeña... - murmuró el albino, soltando a Saku.

\- Bien, ahora ayúdenme a cargar todas estas cosas. - indicó Konan.

Los chicos, sostienen cada esquina de la caja y salen de ahí, lo más rápido posible. Minutos después ya se encuentran adentro de la cabaña, listos para adornarla.

\- ¡Yosh! ¡Tobi adornara toda la casa con dulces! - exclamó el enmascarado, enérgicamente.

\- Tobi, esos dulces no son reales. - respondío Itachi, refiriendo a los típicos dulces de adornos de la navidad.

\- Además, tampoco somos Ganjel y Herel. - dijo Orochimaru.

\- ¡Es Hansel y Gretel! - corrió Zetsu, en su faceta oscura.

\- Cómo sea...

\- Entonces, ¿tendríamos que hacer primero el árbol? - preguntó Yuuki, mirando el desbastado árbol de pascua.

\- Ese árbol esta asqueroso, yo creo que deberíamos ir a buscar uno por el bosque. - dijo Pain, con su tono cortante.

\- ¿Y quién se supone que ira?

\- Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu y Yo. Su Dios... Estúpidos subordinados, acompañadme, right now. - ordenó el líder, saliendo de la cabaña tan pronto dijo eso.

Los nombrados fueron detrás de él, algo fastidiados.

\- ¡Esfuérzate, Itachi-kun! - exclamó Riko, por detrás.

\- Bien, ¿y ahora que hacemos? - preguntó Sasori.

\- ¡Tobi se encargara de la decoración, senpais! - gritó el portador del sharingan, con un aura extremadamente explosiva.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Yo igual te quiero ayudar! - chilló Riko, nuevamente. Tobi, levanto su pulgar en aprobación. Hoy sería una noche larga y divertida.

\- ¿Donde coloco esto, Tobi? - preguntó Mizuko, con una cinta roja, con destellos dorados.

\- Eso va en la puerta. Venga para acá, senpai.

Tobi y Mizuko abren la puerta y se dan cuenta que justo esta tiene un clavo para poner el adorno.

\- ¿Quiere qué Tobi se lo ponga? - cuestionó el buen chico, ingenuamente.

_\- De alguna manera eso sonó pervertido..._ \- pensó Mizuko, con una gota de sudor en su frente, avergonzada. - ¡No, gracias! Yo lo haré sola.

\- Tobi quería ponérselo a Mizuko-senpai... - se lamentó el buen chico. Ella, solo trato de ignorar eso.

Cómo la rubia era casi igual de alta que Tobi, fácilmente puso el adorno. En verdad, se veía todo muy lindo. Solo faltaba la sorpresa que tenían las chicas, para hacer de esta Navidad algo mucho mas especial.

* * *

\- ¿Dónde están las chicas? - preguntó Orochimaru, extrañado de la ausencia de ellas. Hace aproximadamente 10 minutos habían salido afuera, preparando una sorpresa.

\- Salieron, con unas luces... Tal vez que tontería hagan... - murmuró Sasori, sin dejar de hacer su trabajo (que era decorar cada esquina, con una guincha roja)

\- ¡Yo iré hacía afuera! - ofreció Orochimaru.

El sannin, sin saber nada abrío la puerta y se encontró con una gran sorpresa...

Pero, lamentablemente sus ojos no pudieron ser capaz de apreciar todo esa hermosura, ya que el pelo de Riko (que tenía un poder parecido al de Kushina, de moverse libremente) tapo los ojos de serpiente y lo amarro fuertemente.

\- ¡Orochimaru, no mires teme! - exclamó Riko, con los ojos blancos.

\- ¡Buen trabajo! Ahora, solo falta esto y acabamos... - Keiko, enciende las luces.

Inmediatamente, todo se ilumina, y se ve destellos de los colores Navideños básicos. Y un lindo mensaje que era dirigido para los nuevos integrantes del campamento.

Una vez que las personas que estaban adentro, se dieron cuenta de esta luz, no tardaron en salir. Y todos, sin excepción de nadie, se quedaron con la boca abierta, al ver tal escenario.

En la nieve, habían muchas luces, de esas que se ponen al árbol de Navidad, con un mensaje muy lindo: ''Estamos muy felices de su llegada al campamento. ojala nunca se vayan.'' y al lado de este mensaje, había un Santa Claus de fantasía, bailando.

\- ¡E-esto es arte! - exclamaron Sasori y Deidara al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Chicas! ¿USTEDES HICIERON ESTO? - preguntó Tobi, emocionado.

\- Sí, en verdad es muy cursi para mí. - susurró Yuuki, sonrojada.

\- Joder, ¡esto esta de puta madre! - gritó Hidan, sorprendido.

\- ¿Cuando hicieron todo esto? - preguntó Konan, la única que de las chicas que había estado dentro.

\- Cuando ustedes estaban despistados, nosotros aprovechamos y le hicimos esta sorpresa. - respondío Riko.

\- Por cierto, ¿por qué Orochimaru está amarrado? - preguntó Sasori, al ver a Orochimaru a un rincón, con varios chichones en su cabeza y al parecer, desmayado, con el pelo de Riko por todo su cuerpo.

\- Creo que me pase un poco... - susurró la usuaria del Shakuton, avergonzada.

\- No se preocupen por pequeñeces. Entremos y esperemos a Pain y a los demás, mientras tomamos un rico chocolate caliente. - ofrecío Keiko.

\- ¿Lo preparaste tú? - preguntó Saku, con miedo en sus palabras.

\- Sí, lo prepare recién... ¿hay algún problema con eso?

La peliroja no respondío, pero al imaginarse el sabor que podría contener eso, hacía asustarla mas que nada y tener arcadas.

Después de decorar todo a la perfección, con la mayoría de la ayuda de Tobi, la cabaña había quedado perfecta para la Navidad. No podía faltar en cada esquina un adorno, ni si quiera un metro. De hecho, hasta las propias plantas de Zetsu, tenían una cinta dorada y roja, al rededor de ella.

El árbol de Navidad ya lo habían acomodado en un rincón. Este era muy grande y muy lindo y las chicas le agradecían a cada momento a Pain de haberlo conseguido, a pesar de que Kisame, Zetsu e Itachi fueron los únicos que trabajaron.

\- ¡Tobi quisiera que fuera Navidad por siempre! - exclamó el portador del sharingan, estirándose.

\- En verdad, la Navidad es muy linda... - concordó Yuuki. - Pero no me gusta el frío, prefiero el calor.

\- Bien, eh llegado. - dijo Keiko, entrando al living con una gran bandeja, de tazas de chocolate caliente.

Saku, Yuuki, Riko y Mizuko, le dan arcadas casi al instante.

\- Yo... yo no tengo hambre. - anuncio Mizuko, evitando el tema.

\- Yo, estoy a dieta. - dijo Riko.

\- Esa nadie te la cree. - espetó Yuuki. - Sin embargo, yo tengo problemas gástricos, por lo que no puedo tomar nada fuerte.

\- Esto no es fuerte, trate de echarle pocos ingredientes. Solo le eche: algas, merquen, un poco de pescado, chocolate, coco, vainilla, aceite de oliva, orégano, crema y leche. No creo que te haga mal.

\- Qué asco. - pensaron todos.

Al repartir a todos una taza de chocolate caliente, se quedo en silencio para presenciar el comportamiento de sus compañeros al probar tal delicia.

Ni si quiera paso 1 segundos, cuando todos (a excepción de Sasori, quién estaba tomando el chocolate con tranquilidad) estaban vomitando esto.

\- ¡KYA, QUE ASCO! - gritó Tobi, con brutal sinceridad.

\- ¡Eso es cruel! - sollozó Keiko.

\- ¡La cruel eres tú por hacernos beber esto! - espetó Hidan.

\- A mi me gusto. - dijo Sasori, cuando todos estaban en silencio.

Y el silencio se incremento mucho mas ¿A quién le gustaría esa cosa horrible? Ni si quiera Keiko podía creerlo, por lo que se acerco a él, puso su mano en su cintura y fruncío su ceño.

\- ¿E..enserio?

\- Sí, parece la receta de mi abuelita Chiyo. - respondió Sasori, tomando el chocolate.

\- No te creo.. Ya sabes, no tienes que esforzarte...

Keiko, acerca su cara a la cara del pelirojo, haciendo que este se fuera un poco hacía atrás, algo sonrojado. ¡Qué no se ponga así! ella era muy guapa.

\- S.. si me crees o no es cosa tuya, te dije que me gusto. No sería capaz de tomarme algo que no quiero.

Poco a poco una sonrisa empezó a nacer de Keiko, y de un momento a otro se abalanzó a Sasori, muy feliz. ¡Era la primera vez que la alagaban por la cocina!

Por otro lado estaba Riko, que sollozaba con los mocos al aire.

\- ¿Y a tí que te pasa? - preguntó Yuuki, extrañada.

\- ¡Sasori-san es tan buena persona, que se esforzó a tomar al asqueroso chocolate caliente de Keiko, siendo que es la cosa mas asquerosa de esta vida! ¡Sin duda, Sasori es increíble por tomar eso asqueroso! - sollozó la peliverde.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Has dicho tres veces la palabra asqueroso! - exclamó Keiko, fuera de sus casillas.

* * *

Minutos después, (los cuales Sasori casi se toma toda la olla de chocolate caliente) se siente pisadas muy fuertes. Todos, levantan sus miradas algo asustados, ¿quién podría ser?

De repente, la puerta se abre bruscamente mostrando a Pain con un gran árbol de Navidad en sus hombros, pero era tan grande, tan grande que casi no podría caber en la cabaña. Parecía un tipo de caníbal.

\- ES GIGANTE. - exclamó Mizuko, con los ojos blancos.

\- ¿QUÉ ES ESO? - preguntó Saku, impresionada.

\- Es un árbol. - respondió Itachi, con intensiones de molestar a Saku. Kisame, Zetsu e Itachi se dirigen hacía el living, algo cansados.

\- ¿Quieren chocolate caliente? - ofreció Keiko, con amabilidad.

\- ¡No permitiré que mates a Itachi! - exclamó Riko, acusando a Keiko.

\- ¿Esta bien este árbol? Fue el mas grande que pude capturar. - dijo Pain, el cual era el único que no estaba con heridas.

\- Estúpidos esclavos, ¡vayan a capturar el árbol mas grande que vean! Tan grande como el amor que tengo yo por Konan. - había dicho el líder, sin ni si quiera mover un dedo.

\- ¡Konan, te juro que mi amor es mas grande! - exclamó el pelinaranja, arrodillándose.

\- Eso es humillante, Pain...

\- ¡No importa! ¡Esta perfecto! ¡Adornadlos! - gritó Riko, entusiasmada.

* * *

El árbol estaba precioso. Tenía muchas luces y muchas bolas de Navidad. Adornos de botas, de Santa Claus, de dulces de fantasías, de regalos falsos (los que Tobi había pensado que eran verdaderos y se entusiasmo tanto que los hizo tira)etc. Pero estaba hermoso.

hasta que llego la hora de poner la estrella. Todos estaban indecisos por no saber quien podría ponerle esa estrella a la punta del árbol...

\- Yo boto que por Tobi. - dijo Mizuko, sonrojada.

\- ¡Yo igual! Tobi se esforzó demasiado. - concordó Riko, abrazando al enmascarado por la espalda, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

\- ¿Por qué no me eligen a mi? - preguntó Pain. - YO me esforcé por traerles el árbol mas grande que YO encontré.

\- Pain, todos sabemos que no moviste ni un dedo... - susurró Konan. - Yo igual estoy de acuerdo que Tobi ponga la estrella.

Todos la miran fijamente, muy de acuerdo. Oh sea, Tobi había sido el que se había esforzado mas que todos para adornar la casa, entonces era lo mas justo, por lo que Pain, con una sonrisa mas falsa que el cuerpo de Orochimaru, (y que aterraba casi a todos) le entrego la estrella a Tobi, que era una plateada con brillitos.

\- ¡YOSH! ¡Senpais, ayudadme! - gritó Tobi, emocionado.

Hidan va a buscar una silla, para que el Uchiha se suba. A pesar de que Tobi era bastante alto, el árbol era muy gigante para que el lo alcanzara.

\- ¿Y eso pa' que es? - preguntó él, apuntando a la silla.

\- Para que te subas, idiota. - respondió Hidan, indignado.

\- ¡Ah, gracias Hidan!

Tobi se sube a la silla, mientras todos lo miran. Estira un poco los brazos y en cámara lenta, pone la estrella en la punta del árbol.

Luego de 1 minuto en silencio, en el cuál Mizuko había prendido las luces, los chicos pudieron apreciar todo ese momento juntos. Se sentía todo muy bien para las chicas y ella no querían que se fueran.

\- ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! - exclamó de repente Tobi, alzando la mano al cielo. - ¡A abrir los regalos!

\- ¡Todavía no es navidad, baka! - gritó Saku, bajando a Tobi de un zape. - Ni si quiera sabemos que vamos a hacer...

\- Yo tengo una idea para eso, para ahorrarnos un poco de dinero. - dijo Kakuzu, con un aura oscura.

Con algo de temor todos se giran para mirarlo. A Kakuzu se le podría ocurrir cualquier tontería, porque el es...

Malo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - se atrevió a preguntar Pain, tragando saliva.

\- Hacer el amigo secreto.

\- ¿El amigo secreto? - preguntó Riko, confundida.

\- Sí. Es un juego donde tu eliges un papel con un nombre de una persona y le regalas algo en secreto, sin que nadie sepa. Luego te paras adelante, describes sus características físicas y psicológicas y al final, cuando alguien adivine quién es, se lo das con un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¡Sí, si me gusta! - exclamó Saku.

\- Entonces, Kakuzu, hace los papeles con los nombres, para terminar esto.

Minutos después de que todos los papeles estaban listos, Kakuzu los pone en una bolsa todos arrugaditos para que no se vea el nombre. Los chicos se sientan en el suelo, haciendo un círculo.

La primera en elegir fue Riko.

Todos la quedan mirando fijamente, y luego cuando abrió su papel, sus ojos se impactaron a tal punto que las demás personas también lo hicieron.

\- ¿Quién te toco? - preguntó Saku, en silencio.

\- No puedo decirlo...

El segundo en escoger fue Itachi, quién también abrió sus ojos cómo plato. Luego Saku, que se cayo hacía atrás al estilo anime. Después Hidan, que se le marco una gran vena en su frente y así hasta que todos eligieron su papel.

Pain se para adelante, recogiendo toda la atención posible.

\- Ahora quiero que me muestren sus papeles. - ordenó.

\- De eso no se trata el juego, hum. - espetó Deidara.

* * *

Cuando ya era de noche y todos se fueron a acostar. Las chicas estaban en su pieza, conversando.

\- ¿Cuando podríamos ir a comprar las cosas? - preguntó Mizuko.

\- Yo creo que el 22, pero ¿iremos con los chicos? - dijo Yuuki.

\- Tal vez, pero tienen que quedarse alguien acá, para cuidar la cabaña.

\- ¡Yo me quedare! - exclamo Yuuki.

\- ¿Por qué? ¡No será lo mismo ir sin ti!

\- Es que... A mi me toco Deidara, y púes, quiero hacerle algo con mis propias manos...

\- ¡¿Enserio?! - exclamó Riko, sorprendida. - ¿Te gusta Deidara?

Yuuki se queda en silencio mirando hacía abajo, con un cierto rubor en sus mejillas. Después de unos segundos, ella murmura algo que no es posible escuchar.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Qué si me gusta! - chilló.

\- Yo creo que tienes todas las posibilidades de estar con él... - dijo Keiko.

\- Es verdad... Aparte no te quedaras sola, yo también me quedare para hacer algo con mis propias manos. - contestó Konan.

\- ¿Quién te toco? - preguntó Saku, curiosa.

\- Lo siento, no lo puedo decir.

\- ¡No importa! ¡En cuatro días mas vamos a ir a comprar a Konoha! - exclamó Riko.

* * *

\- ¿Y ustedes que harán, hum? - preguntó Deidara, quién ya estaba acostado. - ¿Iran a comprar a Konoha?

\- Es la única opción. - contestó Itachi. - Aun que no se que le gustara, nunca eh hablado con ella seriamente.

\- ¿Quién te toco, Itachi-san? - preguntó Kisame.

\- No lo puedo decir.

\- ¿Quién se quedara acá? - cuestionó el líder.

\- ¡Yo me quedaré acá, para crear arte! hum. - exclamó Deidara, con un aura explosiva.

\- Yo también me quedaré acá. No puedo comprar nada caro. - contestó Kakuzu, como siempre tacaño.

\- Yo también me quedaré acá, creare una linda marioneta. - dijo Sasori.

\- ¡Yo igual! ¡Tengo que hacer algo con mis propias manos, para que esa persona aprecie lo que yo hice! - exclamó Kisame, con las manos al cielo.

\- Ok, entonces ustedes se quedarán y los demás iremos a Konoha. Tienen que estar completamente conscientes que somos buscados, por lo que tenemos que hacer un cambio de look radical ese día. - anuncio Pain, con seriedad.

\- ¿Las chicas irán con nosotros? - preguntó Hidan.

\- Podrían ser un buen camuflaje, así nadie sospecha y piensan que estamos con nuestras novias. - explico Itachi.

\- ¿Y tu de quién serías novio? - preguntó Orochimaru, acercándose a Itachi.

\- OROCHIMARU PERVERTIDO. ¡Deja de hacer esas cosas frente al pobre de Itachi! - espetó Kisame, empujando al sannin.

\- Ok, ok solo era una pregunta... En todo caso yo igual me quedaré acá. - dijo Orochimaru.

\- ¡Bien, podremos ser felices! - gritó Hidan, para molestar a Orochimaru.

\- ¡Cállate!

* * *

_Y así termine el capítulo ñ_ñ espero que les haya gustado jaja, por fin subí algo mas decente que los demás, por lo que quiero varios reviews 77 jaja. Un beso tremendo, no saben la sorpresa que tengo para el gran capítulo de Navidad. Os quiero mucho._

_Por cierto, me di cuenta que esta es la primera Navidad que pasamos juntos *O* espero pasar otra mas u_u_


	9. Nota de la autora

_Nota de la autora:_

_Hace un par de días algo me ah estado molestando constantemente..._

_Y es que en verdad les quería informar lo que sentía._

_Cómo muchas sabrán, este fic es la inspiración que me llego cuando leí un fic parecido a este, y púes decidí hacer algo parecido, pero también con mis ideas._

_La cosa es que creo que la historia no va bien, y que se esta quedando pegada. No tengo inspiración cómo para hacer capítulos divertidos y esas cosas, eh tratado, os juro que eh tratado de que cosas chistosas me salgan en el fic, pero no puedo._

_Quiero pedir su opinión, ¿que os parece la historia? ¿les gusta las cosas divertidas que pongo, o es muy latero y de plano ya se aburren? Realmente quiero saber su opinión, para que yo las tome en cuenta._

_Algunas veces leo los conti, y los encuentro horribles XD no puedo creer que cosas como esas se me hayan ocurrido..._

_No subiré cap hasta nuevo aviso o hasta que ustedes me digan que piensan, os quiero._


	10. ENCUENTRO DESAFORTUNADO

_No sabéis cuanto me inspiraron para hacer este conti, en verdad creo que es uno de los mas largos que eh echo, y espero que también sea uno de los mas divertidos. :) _

_Acá responderé también los reviews del capítulo 7, porque os deje pendiente. Gomene :(_

_**Lexia: **__En verdad, yo tampoco soy una fanática de la Navidad, encuentro que es solo gasto de dinero y esas cosas, aparte que siempre me dan calcetines LOL. Ya le dije a Deidara que escuchara buena música, aun que no critico mucho, pues en el pasado tenía una amiga que era loca por esos tipos de cantantes D: entonces me la tenía que aguantar todo el día, igual ella a mi, yo puro hablando de anime xD. Me alegra que te haya gustado el conti ante pasado, LOL. Un beso._

_**Holy van: **__Jajaja, sí es muy cursi con Konan, y eso que trato de buscar el árbol mas grande, siendo que los demás hicieron todo el trabajo, LOL. En verdad, no se porque te imagine a ti cocinando, me dije: ''Vaya, Holy van debe ser un asco en la cocina'' y creo que le achunte xD... Tocando el tema de la conti. del fic, pues cómo ves me anime y de echo estoy escribiendo bastante en los reviews, owo, pero es que estoy con la inspiración al cielo xd. Me alegra mucho que mis chistes sean uno de los mejores que hayas leído! acá esta tu conti. nos leemos!_

_**Anonima-Traumada: **__owo, entonces ere una pervertida, xD. Bueno, creo que todos tenemos esa parte escondida dentro de nosotros, aun que Riko (yo) es muy abierta en ese tema. Sobre la continuación del fic, cómo dije recién ustedes son mas que nada las que me inspiran para poder seguir, por ejemplo, cuando subo cap y me esfuerzo por escribir, hay reviews que son de una línea, o dos xD y entonces me desanimo, pero gente cómo tu, me hace querer seguirlo, (que gay sonó eso) y me alegra también que te guste la forma en que pongo todas las cosas XD _

_**SoraUchiha666: **__Bienvenida, muchas gracias por haber dejado mas reviews en los contis pasados, espero que te guste este, también muchas gracias por darme algunas ideas para el fic, estoy pensando seriamente en agregar algo de aquí owo. _

_**Blacklady Hyuuga: **__Enserio, amo cómo criticas. Me alegra mucho que te hayas tomado el tiempo para leer mi fic y reconocer las cosas buenas y criticar las malas (?) Estoy trabajando para cambiar el carácter de Itachi, al cuál siempre conocemos, algo en plan: serio, tranquilo y seguro, aun que tampoco puedo hacerlo de un conti. a otro xd, porque sería un cambio muy brusco y quiero que todo sea de apoco. Con el prota. de las OC también voy a tratar de que los chicos tengan mas protagonismo, después de todo el fic es sobre ellos. En eso te encuentro toda la razón, un beso._

CAPÍTULO 8. ''UN ENCUENTRO DESAFORTUNADO''

Konan, Riko y Orochimaru están limpiando el living en silencio, barriendo, limpiando muebles y esas cosas. De pronto, Orochimaru pega un grito que hace que Konan y Riko se exalten y fueran hacía él.

El sannin sostenía una revista porno, en la cuál en la portada salía una chica de pelo rubio y ojos verdes, completamente desnuda, y arriba de un hombre que no se le podía ver bien la cara.

\- Ella se parece ah... - empezó a decir Konan, poniéndose roja cómo un tomate por la situación.

\- ¡No, no es ella! ¡Mizuko tiene los ojos celestes, y además no tiene tanta teta ni culo! - espetó Riko, quitándole la revista a Orochimaru de las manos.

\- ¡Oí, yo la estaba viendo! - gritó el sannin, pateando al suelo con fuerza, cómo si fuera niño pequeño.

Riko y Konan inspeccionan la revista, con los ojos abiertos cómo plato, y con la cara rojísima.

\- Además era grande... - murmuró nuevamente él, jugando con sus dedos al estilo Hinata.

\- ¿¡Qu-qué cosa era grande?! - exclamó Riko, con los ojos blanco.

\- Su cosota. - respondió, abriendo sus brazos al máximo, simulando el tamaño de lo que había visto recientemente. - No puedo entender cómo es que eso le cabe a ustedes ahí.

Las chicas se cubren su entre pierna, con vergüenza.

\- ¡Nosotras tampoco! - exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

\- Mejor sentémonos y veamos los tres. - aconsejo Orochimaru.

Rápidamente, se sientan en el sillón, viendo cada página de la revista, sorprendiéndose cada vez mas sobre las poses que hacían esas personas. De pronto, se abre una página, donde habían tres personas, dos mujeres y un hombre, haciendo, lo que ya sabes bien.

\- ¡Kya! - chillo Konan, tapando su boca para no gritar mas.

\- ¡Riko, ella se parece a ti! - indicó el sannin, apuntándola acusadoramente.

Efectivamente, la chica de la revista tenía el pelo verde y largo, aun que a diferencia de Riko, lo tenía ondulado. Además, no tenía tanto busto cómo lo tenía la usuaria del Shakuton.

\- ¡Claro que no soy yo, baka! - susurra, fuertemente. - Además... ¡esa se parece a ti!

\- ¿Quién el hombre?

\- ¡No, la otra mujer que esta encima de él!

Orochimaru le pega un zape a Riko, ofendido.

\- ¡Ya basta, no podemos estar viendo esas cosas! - espetó Konan, arrebatándole la revista a Riko.

De pronto, Pain baja las escaleras tranquilamente y se dirige al living. Cuando ve a Konan con la revista entre sus manos, se sorprende y se sonroja a la vez.

\- ¡Pain... Konan estaba viendo esa revista, yo le dije que la botara! - exclamo Orochimaru, solo para defenderse.

\- ¡Si, es verdad! - agrega Riko, haciéndose a un lado.

\- ¡Ustedes...! - musita, con voz de ultra tumba, la peliazul, muerta de vergüenza, literalmente.

En estado de shock, Konan bota la revista al suelo y esta se abre justo en una página donde salía una peliazul, de pelo corto, arriba de un chico de pelo naranja, pareciéndose justamente a Pain y Konan.

\- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - exclama, corriendo.

...

Después de ese accidente, Pain le echa la culpa a Itachi, quién realmente no tenía nada que ver con el asunto, para que Konan no pasara mas vergüeza, aun que finalmente, la culpa tenía el dueño de la revista, quién nunca se supo quién fue.

Horas después, Pain se reúne con los Akatsukis, excluyendo por supuesto a las chicas , las cuales se fueron a la habitación a ver algunas películas.

\- ¡Yo también quería ir! - sollozó la peliroja, entrando con un aura depresiva a la habitación.

\- No se puede, esta conversación solamente es para aquellos que... - al no saber que decir, Pain se altera. - ¡Cállate, Saku todo es tu culpa!

\- ¿Culpa de qué, loco de mierda?

Bueno... Luego de una pequeña discusión (gran) fueron hasta el living todos, para conversar de algo muy serio.

\- Se que hemos perdido tiempo estos últimos días con la información de el jinchuuriki, pero tengo serias sospechas... - empezó a decir el líder.

\- ¿Sospechas de quién? - preguntó Itachi.

\- No se si se han dado cuenta, pero eh sentido un chakra muy fuerte, proveniente de una de las chicas.

\- Yo lo eh sentido, hum... - dijo Deidara.

\- Lo sé, y es por eso que tenemos que descubrir inmediatamente cuál de ella es... Aun que tenemos dos opciones...

Todos tragan saliva.

\- La primera es descubrir lentamente cuál de las dos es la jinchuuriki, ganándose la confianza, o la otra es batallar con ellas, hasta saber cuál es.

Un silencio reino en el lugar... Esas dos opciones eran distintas, pero llevaban a un camino igual, matar al jinchuuriki y sacarle el biju dentro de él.

\- Creo que sería mejor ganarse la confianza de apoco. - empezó a decir Itachi. - Ya que si batallamos contra ellas, y considerando que una de ellas tiene un biju dentro de si, puede ser una batalla dura y tal vez saldríamos perdiendo.

\- Tenemos que ser cautelosos, hum. - agrego Deidara.

\- Eh investigado un poco sobre el biju de 0 colas... - murmuró Zetsu. - Seguramente todos piensan que es el mas débil de todos, pero no... Es todo lo contrario.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - preguntó Sasori.

\- El biju de 0 colas, es mas fuerte que el Kyubi.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - cuestionó Konan, completamente sorprendida.

\- Decían que, hace mas de 40 años, el jinchuuriki y el bijuu una vez desaparecieron y nunca mas los volvieron a ver, el porque de esta situación: Era muy poderoso cómo para poner en peligro a todo un país.

\- ¡Joder! Si es mas poderoso que el kyubi, que ni si quiera el puto emo pudo conseguir, entonces estamos jodidos. - dijo Hidan, refiriéndose a Itachi.

\- Hmp, eso fue solamente mala suerte. - murmuró Itachi, ofendido.

\- Tendríamos que luchar juntos, contra ¿ella? - dijo Orochimaru, tragando saliva.

\- Da lo mismo, con tal de conseguir dinero, para mi esta bien. - dijo Kakuzu, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Konan, tienes una misión. - dijo Pain, mirando fijamente a la peliazul. - Gánate la confianza de las tontas chicas, consigue información... Ese biju, lo conseguiremos sí o sí.

La peliazul traga saliva, mientras con dudas asiente. En verdad, se estaba llegando a encariñar con las chicas, y no quería traicionarlas, pero el que este apoyando a Nagato con su plan, y detrás de todo a Madara, quién se hacía llamar Tobi, era un cargo muy fuerte, ¿sería capaz de hacerlo?

...

Ya se hacía de noche y las chicas de la cabaña se estaban alistando para irse a la cama. Una de ellas era Saku, la cual estaba con pijama y se dirigía hasta la cocina para sacar un vaso de leche.

La chica abre el refrigerador y busca con la mirada la leche descremada, que siempre tomaba, y al ver que no había nada cierra la puerta y se extraña por lo sucedido.

De pronto, alguien le toca los hombros y ella asustada pega un salto y mira hacía atrás. Detrás de ella se encuentra Hidan con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, algo burlesco, sosteniendo la leche de Saku.

\- ¡Esa es mi leche!

\- No veo donde dice tu nombre, nena. - dijo el albino, mirando el envase.

\- No me llames así, ¡jum! - espeta la peliroja, cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda.

\- También quería un vaso de leche, así que la cogí primero... - empezó a decir, batiendo la leche. - Al parecer queda muy poco...

\- Y ese poco es mio... - de repente, Saku se abalanza contra Hidan tratando de coger su apreciada leche, aun que era casi imposible alcanzarlo, por la estatura de la pequeña y también por la altura de él.

-Joder, eres insistente... que no te la daré... - decía él, mientras se movía a todas partes, con tal de no darle la leche a ella.

\- ¡Dame la maldita leche! - gritó, con la máxima fuerza, quedándose de pie y fulminando con la mirada a Hidan.

\- ¿Quiere leche o chele? - preguntó al fin, con intensiones de molestarla.

\- ¡Maldito pervertido, ero-loli! - Hidan ríe fuertemente, y tomando una apertura, Saku le pega una patada en sus abdominales, haciendo que el se fuera hacía atrás y se golpeara con la pared, fuertemente.

Dejando la leche de lado, Saku algo preocupada se acerca al albino. Al parecer el golpe fue realmente fuerte porque tenía una cara de sufrimiento horrible.

\- Gomene... Pero tu me hiciste explotar, idiota. - murmuró Saku, tocando la cara al jashinista.

Abruptamente, Hidan puso su mano en la cintura de Saku fuertemente, y apretándolo hacía él. La chica gime y lo mira fijamente a los ojos, algo confundida y avergonzada.

\- ¿Qué haces, maldito?

El sonríe, y le da media vuelta, paso seguido toma un impulso y la sienta en el mueble de la cocina, justo al lado de la leche, poco a poco, se acerca a ella.

\- El golpe no me dolió... pero fue una excelente oportunidad para hacer esto... - Hidan acerca sus labios lentamente a los de ellas, para darle un beso.

Aun que todo eso fue interrumpido por Deidara, quién entraba tranquilamente a la cocina, cómo si nada estuviera pasando.

\- Yo no eh visto nada, hum... - el rubio saca una manzana y se va igual de tranquilo hacía afuera, mientras Saku con algunas lágrimas en los ojos trataba de explicarle lo sucedido.

\- ¡Ya basta! - nuevamente la chica le pega una patada. - ¡No juegues así conmigo, Hidan ero-loli!

Saku se baja del mueble de cocina, con la cara roja cómo un tomate.

\- Compartamos el poco de leche que queda, aun que sea un poco. - concluyo.

...

Deidara entra a la habitación exaltado y abre la puerta de una patada, todos los chicos estaban durmiendo, menos Itachi, Kakuzu, Kisame, Sasori, Pain y Tobi.

El rubio tira la manzana que había recogido recientemente y la lanza hacía la pared, justo arriba de la cabeza de Kisame.

\- AY DEIDARA, TEN MAS CUIDADO, CASI ME MATAS. - exclamó el oriundo de la niebla, cubriéndose la cabeza exageradamente. - ¡Imagínate si esa manzana me hubiera llegado en mi cabeza, tendría un grave estado de inconsciencia!

\- ¡Senpai, en vez de lanzar la manzana a la pared, se la hubieras dado a Tobi! ¿Sabes cuanto niños están sin comer? - agrego el enmascarado.

\- ¡No me vais a creer lo que ah pasado, hum! - grito Deidara, ignorando por completo la queja de Kisame y Tobi.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? enfermo. - preguntó Pain, irritado por tanto grito.

\- Púes... ¡es lo mas grande que ah pasado en Akatsuki! ¡lo increíble, lo inimaginable!

\- ¿Capturaste al Kyubi? - cuestionó Pain, con ilusión en sus ojos.

\- ¡No, hum!

\- ¿Perdiste tu virginidad? - preguntó Kakuzu, con intensiones de molestarlo.

\- ¡¿Cómo sabes si quiera si soy virgen?! No tienes ni idea, Kakuzu, hum...

\- Date prisa y cuenta lo que te ah sucedido, odio esperar. - prorrumpió Sasori.

\- Entre a la cocina y Hidan con Saku estaban apunto de besarse, hum. - dijo al fin, cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- ¡¿Ese estúpido con Saku?! - exclamó Kakuzu, con los ojos afuera de la impresión.

\- ¡Y lo mas impresionante es que Hidan tenía a Saku arriba del mueble, con las piernas abiertas, hum! - añadió, haciendo unos movimientos raros con su cadera.

\- ¿Lo hicieron? - preguntó por lo bajo, Itachi.

\- No lo sé, hum... - respondió el usuario del bakuton, volviendo a su tono natural de voz. - Luego me fui y no supe mas.

\- En el contrato decía claramente que se prohibía tener parejas. - murmuró Pain, con los ojos en llama.

\- En verdad no se si son parejas, Saku parecía oponerse, hum.

\- ¡Yosh! - gritó Tobi, alzando el brazo hacía el cielo, con un aura explosiva. - ¡Mañana habrá una boda!

\- ¿¡NONI?! - exclamaron todos los que estaban despiertos, al unísono.

EN ESE MISMO MOMENTO, EN LA PIEZA DE LAS MUJERES...

Todas estaban en sus respectivas camas, abrigándose por el crudo frio que hacía en ese momento. Konan, había estado pensando todo este rato sobre hacer la misión que Pain le había otorgado, y sentía algo de culpa. Después de todo, con las chicas en verdad pasaron momento buenos.

Y fuera de la misión, ella igual quería saber sobre ellas.

\- ¿Dónde se conocieron ustedes? - preguntó, al fin.

\- En un examen de chunnin. - respondió Keiko, con una media sonrisa, algo nostálgica.

\- ¿Son de aldeas distintas? - cuestionó la peliazul, mas sorprendida aún.

\- Síp. - contestó Saku, cómo orgullosa. - Yuuki y Keiko son de la niebla, Mizuko es de Konoha y yo de la Arena.

\- ¿Y Riko?

\- A mi me criaron mis abuelos. - respondió, con una sonrisa humilde. - Hasta los 11 años estuve con ellos y mi hermana, luego... - baja su mirada y traga saliva. - Primero murió mi onii-san y luego mis abuelos... Herede este lugar, así que eh vivido acá seis años.

Las chicas se quedan en silencio, sintiendo algo de lástima por la historia de la peliverde.

\- ¿Y cómo aprendiste a usar jutsus tan poderoso? - preguntó Konan. Riko, sin entender la pregunta sube su mirada. - Quiero decir, el shakuton es muy inusual, ¿de quién lo aprendiste?

Riko sonríe de lado y suspira. Recordando todas las cosa que paso cuando era muy pequeña, con su querida hermana.

\- Me lo enseño mi hermana... aun que en realidad no es mi hermana... Le llamo así porque así lo siento... Se llamaba Pakura, ella me enseño el Shakuton, yo sólo herede su poder, pero no su apellido.

\- Eh oído hablar de ella... - murmuró Konan.

\- ¿Y tú? Nunca nos has hablado de tí. - dijo Yuuki, para cambiar de tema, sabiendo que si seguían así, probablemente Riko lloraría.

\- Creo que también mi historia es un poco penosa... - la peliazul mira hacía el cielo, recordando a alguien que quiso mucho. - Eramos tres al principio, Yahiko, Nagato y Yo... Los tres estábamos luchando por conseguir la paz, no por medio de guerras ni batallas, si no hablando, esa era nuestra meta.

\- ¡Sugoi! - exclamó Mizuko, verdaderamente sorprendida.

\- Formamos una organización, y varias personas se unieron. - ella sonrió con nostalgia. - En verdad resolvíamos casos y ayudábamos a las personas... Después de todo, los tres eramos huérfanos de la guerra y no queríamos que otros niños quedaran así.

Las chicas prestaban completa y absoluta atención a Konan.

\- Sabíamos algunos jutsus... A mi el origami me gustaba de pequeña, Yahiko usaba el suiton y Nagato... - traga saliva. - tenía unas técnicas poderosas, gracias a Jiraiya-sensei, que nos rescato.

\- ¡¿Jiraiya-sensei?! - exclamó Mizuko, con los ojos hacía afuera. - ¿Uno de los tres sannin?

Konan asiente, algo orgullosa.

\- Síp, el también quería la paz y nos aconsejo demasiado para poder salir adelante...

\- ¿Cómo se llamaba la organización? - preguntó Keiko, realmente interesada en el tema.

\- No tenía nombre. - respondió la peliazul, sabiendo que si daba el nombre, las chicas podrían saber quién eran en realidad. - y luego, esa organización que buscaba paz se termino.

\- ¿Porqué?

\- Por disputas, Konoha y la aldea de la lluvia intervinieron en eso... Al fin, falleció Yahiko... - murmuró mientras unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

\- Konan... - las chicas salen de su cama para ir hacía ella y entregarle un abrazo.

\- ¿Al final que paso con Nagato? - susurró Saku, acariciando su pelo.

\- Nagato es... Pain. - contesto al fin, secando sus lágrimas. - El se hace llamar así para ocultar su pasado y olvidarse de todo eso... Después de todo, por culpa de las guerras termino muriendo la organización y con ella Yahiko, quién era el que la lideraba.

La usuaria del origami aprieta con fuerza sus sabanas.

\- Si no hubieran guerras y batallas, no habría tanta muerte ni tantas injusticias... Desde ese día, Nagato cambio y paso a ser ese hombre frío y calculador que es ahora, pero si se han dado cuenta, el también trata de unirnos.

\- Si... pero, ¿sabes? - empezó a decir Saku, con media sonrisa. - Todas acá somos renegadas.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Cuando conocimos a Riko, todas nos volvimos amigas, a pesar de que nuestras aldeas constantemente se peleaban. - dijo Keiko, mirando a la peliverde con alegría.

\- Entonces, con Keiko, Saku y Mizuko decidimos que era mejor abandonar nuestras aldeas y vivir acá, con Riko. - agrego Yuuki.

\- Y es mucho mejor ah estar batallando constantemente, odio luchar. - dijo Keiko.

\- Así que no te preocupes, no estas sola. - terminó de decir Riko, abrazando con mucha mas fuerza a Konan.

AL OTRO DÍA...

Eran aproximadamente las 12 de la tarde y las mujeres aún no despertaban. Aún así, Pain ordeno a Kisame, Zetsu, Orochimaru y Kakuzu a sacar la nieve del techo, antes de que se callera.

\- Todavía no despiertan... - murmuró Sasori, mirando el reloj fijamente, con algo de hartazo.

\- Hmp, ¿y que te importa a ti a que hora despierten? - preguntó Itachi, leyendo un libro, con unos anteojos puestos, debido a su falta de vista.

\- Esta cerca la hora de almorzar, y nadie de acá sabe cocinar, ¿verdad?

De pronto, todos se miran, encontrando muy cierto lo que había dicho Sasori.

\- Tenemos que ir a despertarlas, right now. - ordenó Pain, apuntando hacía la pieza de las chicas.

Todos van prácticamente corriendo hacía la habitación, y abren la puerta corrediza, fuertemente para ver porque se demoraban tanto en despertar.

\- Yo despierto a Konan. - avisó Pain, antes de que se la quitasen.

\- ¡Tobi despierta a Mizuko-senpai! - exclama el enmascarado, dirigiéndose a la cama de Mizuko.

\- Yo ah Yuuki, hum.

Y por último, Sasori se dirige hacía la cama de Keiko e Itachi a la de Riko.

Hidan se queda parado, mirando a la cama de Saku. La chica esta fuertemente abrazada a su almohada, con la boca abierta y botando un poco de saliva.

\- Yo ah esta tonta... - concluye.

...

Pain mueve lentamente el hombro de Konan, tratando de despertarla lo mas suave posible, la chica se remueve un poco y suspira. Aún esta dormida.

\- Konan, despierta amorsito... - murmura Pain por lo bajo, para que no lo oyeran los demás, si no pasaría una vergüenza tremenda.

\- Na... - susura en el sueño. Nuevamente se remueve y se abraza a ella misma, una lágrima cae de su ojo cerrado. - Nagato... no-no lo hagas...

...

\- ¡Mizuko-senpai, Mizuko-senpai, despierte! - exclama Tobi, removiendo con mucha fuerza bruta a la rubia. Esta deja escapar una respiración profunda.

\- ¡Tobi, se mas delicado, hum! - espeta Deidara, con una vena marcada en su frente.

De pronto, Tobi es capas de ver que la playera corta de la rubia (y que por cierto llevaba un escote de muerte) se le baja, mostrando un poco su pecho. El enmascarado se sonroja.

\- Pe-cho-tes... - modula, acercando su mano hasta cierta parte. Cuando estaba apunto de tocar, inconscientemente Mizuko agarra la mano de Tobi con fuerza, deteniendo su acción.

El buen chico grita de dolor, retorciéndose mientras la rubia sin compasión, y aún dormida, cruje con fuerza la muñeca del usuario del sharingan.

\- ¡Perdón, perdón! ¡Tobi es un buen chico!

...

\- Oye... hum... Yuuki, despierta, tenemos hambre y nadie de acá salvo ustedes saben cocinar... Aun que Konan cocina asqueroso, y Keiko también... - agrega Deidara, pensativo. - Yuuki, si despiertas... te enseño a usar mi arcilla explosiva, hum.

La chica se remueve e ignora al rubio. Tenía demasiado sueño.

\- ¡Oh, DIOS NO! ¡UNA ARAÑA EN EL PELO DE YUUKI, HUM! - exclama el rubio, mintiendo obviamente, solamente para que la chica despertara.

Y ella se despertó de un salto, mirando hacía todas partes y chillando. Al ver que era solamente una broma, lo mira de reojo, le pega un combo en su boca y nuevamente se vuelve a dormir.

...

\- Mocosa, oí... despierta, mocosa... - decía Sasori, removiendo a Keiko de los hombros. Ella, ni caso le hace, apenas se mueve.

\- Urusai... - murmura, apretando mucho mas la almohada.

Sasori le tira la trenza a Keiko, suavemente. La chica nuevamente se remueve.

\- Eres totalmente indefensa en estos momentos... - murmuró Sasori, negando con la cabeza y sonriendo débilmente. - Mejor despierta y anda a hacer almuerzo.

\- Cállate... - Sasori mira fijamente la cara de Keiko. Ella estaba sonrojada por alguna extraña razón, y tenía una fina capa de saliva cayendo por su boca.

\- No se despertara... - concluye, cruzándose de brazos.

...

\- Nunca en mi vida eh despertado a una chica en mi vida... - dice Itachi, pensativo. - Creo que tendré que despertarla, usando métodos extremos.

Activa su sharingan y sus ojos resplandecen.

\- Despiértate niña, despiértate ya, que viene el cuco y te comerá... - cantaba, algo inseguro.

\- Itachi, así no es la canción... - murmura del otro lado de la cama, Sasori con una gran gota de sudor cayendo por su cien.

\- Lo sé, sólo pensé que por cantarle esa canción, adaptada, podría despertar... Tendré que usar otro método extremo.

El azabache coge una aguja (quién sabe de donde la saco) y pincha delicadamente la mejilla de la peliverde. Lo hace así tres veces, hasta que, algo hartada Riko se mueve su brazo ''casualmente'' y le pega un zape en la cabeza a Itachi, dejándole un gran coscorrón.

...

\- DESPIERTA HIJA DE PUTA ANTES DE QUE TE VIOLEN. - exclama Hidan, removiendo a Saku de los hombros con mucha fuerza. - SI NO DESPIERTAS EN ESTOS MOMENTOS TE ECHARE AFUERA EN LA NIEVE Y TE PATEARE EL CULO.

\- ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE, HIDAN?! - exclama Saku, pegándole una patada tan fuerte, que el peliblanco sale volando hacía el otro lado de la pared.

\- Sera dejarlas dormir, ahí veremos cómo hacemos el almuerzo. - dijo Pain, rindiéndose.

\- ¡Sí, Tobi esta de acuerdo! Y de paso le curan la mano a Tobi... - murmura el buen chico, sobando su muñeca.

\- A Yuuki nadie la despierta, hum... No se que estuvieron haciendo anoche que no despiertan... - comento Deidara, indignado.

\- Eso y hasta que hora quedaron despiertas. - agrego el Akasuna, rascando su nuca con torpeza.

\- Yo también pienso que deberíamos rendirnos. - murmuró Itachi, sobando su coscorrón.

\- ¡WUAJAJAJA! ¡MIRA CÓMO TE HAN DEJADO, PUTO! - rió Hidan, apuntando al azabache.

\- Hmp, mira quién habla... - respondió, indignado.

\- Jódete.

MINUTOS DESPUÉS, EN LA COCINA...

\- Yo tengo experiencia en la cocina. - informa Itachi, con un delantal puesto, lleno de corazones.

\- ¿Que sabes cocinar? - pregunta Pain.

\- Huevos fritos... Recuerdo que una vez le cocine huevos fritos a mi tonto hermano menor, Sasuke... Al parecer le gustaron demasiado, así que tuve que hacerle mas de mil. Puedo decir que soy un experto. - contesto, con orgullo.

\- No podemos comer solamente huevos fritos, por lo menos Konan le agregaba mas ingredientes, cómo pan, acelga, mayonesa, mostaza, cabeza de pescado, y esas cosas...

\- ¿Por que no le preguntan a Kisame, Kakuzu, Zetsu u Orochimaru? ellos deben saber hacer algo, aparte de huevos fritos. - dijo Sasori.

\- Sí, yo los llamare, hum...

Deidara sale hacía afuera, ahí están los cuatro jugando a tirarse bolas de nieve, muy felices. Al ver que Deidara estaba mirándolos, recogen las palas y empiezan a cavar nieve, rápidamente.

\- ¿No han hecho nada en todo este rato? hum.

\- Lo que pasa, es que por culpa de... - Kakuzu mira hacía todas partes. - Por culpa de Itachi no podemos hacer nada.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Cállate! - exclamó Zetsu. - Mejor dinos que quieres.

\- Pain los llama, hum.

Zetsu, Kakuzu, Orochimaru y Kisame se sacuden y se adentran hacía la cabaña. Se dirigen hasta la cocina, con algo de dudas.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - preguntó Zetsu, molesto por haber interrumpido en su jornada de entretenimiento.

\- ¿Cuál es ese tono, Zetsu? - espeta Pain, fulminando con la mirada al caníbal.

\- ¿Qué que es lo que quiere mi querido y amadísimo líder?

\- Quiero saber si alguno de ustedes sabe cocinar, aparte de huevos fritos.

Orochimaru levanta la mano, haciéndose notar.

\- Se cocinar conejo escabechado gourmet. - dice, tratando de ser lo mas sofisticado posible.

\- ¿De donde vamos a sacar un conejo?

\- Lo tengo en el estómago desde hace tres días, se tarda en digerir, así que si queréis... - decía con tranquilidad el sannin.

\- No, gracias. - prorrumpieron todos, cortantemente.

\- Yo se cocinar cereal con yogur. - añade Kakuzu.

\- ¡Viejo avaro de mierda, eres un maldito tacaño! - exclama Hidan, apuntando severamente al oriundo de la cascada.

y ahí va de nuevo una discusión...

\- Cállate cabeza de ajo, no sabes nada sobre el dinero... Lo único que sabes hablar es sobre tu maldito jashinsito-chan. - contestó el oriundo de la cascada.

\- ¡Blasfemias! - acuso. - Solamente eres una galleta añeja, tú eres el que no sabe de dinero... ¡Si quieres dinero tienes que amar al señor Jashin, perra! El te va a dar todo lo que necesites.

\- Si claro... Mejor te callas idiota, que tu Jashin no existe.

\- ¡Te castigare por eso, hijo de...!

\- Basta malditos imbéciles, si no dejan de discutir os partiré en pedasitos y serán mas pequeños que un átomo. - prorrumpió Pain, con hartazo.

Kakuzu y Hidan tragan saliva, con miedo.

\- Yo se cocinar, pero solamente cosas vegetarianas... Ya saben, no puedo comer nada de carne. - dijo Kisame, después de unos segundos.

\- Me extraña... - murmuró Itachi. - Kisame, desde que nos conocimos, nunca has comido carne, excepto esa vez que Yuuki te dio sushi...

\- ¡No me lo recuerdes! - solloza el espadachín, con sufrimiento exagerado.

\- Pero lo que mas me extraña, es que si los tiburones son carnívoros y de echo comen de todo, ¿por qué si tu eres un tiburón no comes como los tiburones?

Un aura obscura despierta en Kisame. Los chicos giran su mirada al oriundo de la niebla, el cual esta con la mirada baja, y con una sonrisita malvada, algo espeluznante.

\- Itachi-san... No soy un tiburón, sólo me colorearon así... - sube su mirada. - ¡Y además no me gusta tocar el tema de la carne!

De pronto sola corriendo, cual niño pequeño llorando, gritando cosas cómo: - KISHIMOTO, TE ODIO...

Después de discutir sobre que le pasaba a Kisame, sobre su extraño comportamiento con las carnes, y además por el odio a Kishimoto, Zetsu dice: - ¿Y porque no inventamos algo? Cada uno va a hacer algo, y luego lo probamos y decidimos cuál comer todos.

Un silencio reina en el comedor, todos se miran entre sí al escuchar tal idea del caníbal, aun que ese silencio incomodo, no duro mucho por culpa de Tobi.

\- ¡Zetsu-senpai! ¡Usted es un genio, Tobi quiere hacer experimentos!

\- Tobi, se dice cocinar a lo loco, hum. - corrigió Deidara, cuál profesor.

\- ¡Bien, entonces empezamos! - exclama el líder, con el puño al cielo mientras unos rayos caían.

MINUTOS DESPUÉS...

Deidara se dirige hacía el refrigerador para sacar unos huevos. Abre la puerta del aparato tecnológico y cuando estaba apunto de sacarlos, una mano fuerte lo detuvo.

Mira hacía atrás y estaba Itachi, fulminándolo con la mirada.

\- Los huevos son míos, escoge otra cosa. - espeta, con voz de ultra tumba.

Indignado, el rubio le hace el quite al azabache y se cruza de manos, un encuentro fatal ocurrira en minutos.

\- Lo llegue primero, aparte no creo que cocines todos esos huevos, hum.

\- En realidad si ocupare todos esos huevos, así que permiso. - Deidara se pone en el camino de Itachi, con severidad. - Que ridiculez...

\- Déjame sacar aun que sea dos huevos, te quedarían 28, hum... - negocia, pero Itachi es muy decisivo y niega con la cabeza rotundamente.

\- Tú lo pediste, que ridiculez que haga esto por segunda vez. - Itachi abre sus ojos con su sharingan activado, y en ese mismo instante y, por arte de magia, Deidara se desmaya.

\- ¡Kyaaa! ¡Senpai, que le paso! - exclama Tobi, dándose cuenta de la situación.

\- ¡Ops! Active mi sharingan sin querer, no fue mi culpa, absolutamente. - dijo Itachi, con falsa preocupación. - Espero que se recupere, en 72 horas.

\- Deidara esta descartado también... - murmura Pain, negando con la cabeza.

Por otro lado, Tobi coge unas zanahorias, lechugas y papas, picando todas estas rápidamente y al mismo tiempo. Kakuzu se dirige hacía él, con curiosidad.

\- ¿No cocerás la papa?

\- Senpai, se dice: ''patata'' - corrige el enmascarado.

\- Ay si pues para la otra me das clases. - murmura el tesorero, con sarcasmo.

Sasori esta muy concentrado, prendiendo la cocina con unos fósforos. Nadie lo quiere desconcentrar porque seguramente el Akasuna se enojaría y mandaría todo a la mierda.

Mete los fideos adentro lentamente, y luego con una cuchara de palo, revuelve lentamente.

Cuando iba a sacar la sal, Keiko entra a la cocina, con pijama sexy y hace que el pelirojo voltee su cara cómo el exorcista, al igual que los demás.

La chica, por primera vez llevaba su pelo suelto, que ah decir verdad era bastante largo porque le llegaba un poco mas abajo que su trasero, y su pijama rojo, de dos piezas y bien apegado, mostraban con detalle su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? - preguntó la chica, ignorando todas esas miradas.

\- Keiko-san... esa ropa... - murmuró Orochimaru, con los ojos blancos.

\- ¿Qué? - sin saber a lo que se refería, la chica se mira. - Ah, es que recién me levante, las chicas también vienen bajando.

\- ¡Sasori, despégate! - exclama Hidan, pegándole un zape al Akasuna.

\- ¡Mina-san! - grita alguien por detrás. Es Riko, quién venía con Konan, Yuuki, Saku y Mizuko. - Gomene, pero nos quedamos dormidas muy tarde, hablando cosas.

\- ¡Wow, ¿que le paso a Deidara?! - pregunta Saku, abriendo los ojos cómo plato. Itachi mira de lado a lado, con complicidad y dice:

\- No lo se, yo no tuve la culpa. Lo único que se, es que estará así por 72 horas.

Yuuki va prácticamente corriendo y lo recoge, para luego apoyarlo en un mueble.

\- Por cierto, ¿qué es lo que estaban tratando de hacer? - pregunto Konan, tomando un vaso de agua.

\- Estábamos cocinando, senpai. - contesta Tobi, orgulloso de si mismo.

\- Ah, yo pensé que se estaban preparando drogas duras para luego ir a venderlas. - dice con sarcasmo, la usuaria del origami.

\- Mira quién habla Konan, tu eres la que cocina mas mal de acá. - murmura Kakuzu, con brutal honestidad. La peliazul tiene un aura depresiva y se esconde en un rincón.

\- ¡KAKUZU, CÓMO TE ATREVES! - espeta Pain, enfurecido, yendo a consolar a la peliazul.

\- Da lo mismo, para eso estoy yo. - dijo Keiko, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

\- ¡Keikito, no gracias, hoy no por favor! - suplica Zetsu.

\- O.K, solamente porque me lo pides así... ¿Entonces que vamos a comer? - pregunta, poniendo una mano en su cintura.

\- ¡Pidamos pizza! - aconseja Mizuko, enérgicamente.

\- ¡Sí, senpai tiene razón! - añadió el enmascarado, abrazando por los hombros a la rubia.

...

\- Yo llamare. - dijo Itachi, mientras cogía el teléfono y marcaba números seriamente, cómo si fuera algún tipo de misión.

\- Buenos días, llama a la pizzeria casera de Ichiraku, ¿qué le podemos ofrecer? - pregunta, una voz de mujer.

_\- ¿Ichiraku vendía pizzas? _ \- se pregunto Itachi. - Quiero cuatro pizzas grandes, de tamaño familiar, mas cuatro bebidas de tres litros de la marca coca-loca.

La atendedora parece anotar algo: - ¿De que quiere la pizza, italiana, con queso, con extra queso, con choclo, aceitunas?

\- ¡DE TODO! - exclaman los demás, al unísono.

\- Hmp, te todo los ingredientes posible, por favor. - responde el azabache.

\- Ok, en treinta minutos llegara su pizza, ¿me puede dar la dirección?

Itachi mira hacía todas partes confuso, al no saber la dirección de donde estaban. Entonces, Riko le quita el teléfono y habla ella.

\- Campamento Akatsukiano, número 7684, calle de la nada, casa uno. - responde, con normalidad.

\- Ok, muchas gracias por pedir en nuestro Ichiraku Restaurant. - y colgó.

Riko pone el teléfono en donde debería estar y aplaude enérgicamente.

\- ¡Hace mucho tiempo no comía pizza! - exclama, con nostalgia.

\- Mejor vayan a cambiarse de ropa... - murmura Sasori, sonrojado aún por el hecho de ver a Keiko en esas fachas.

\- Por cierto, Riko... ¿esa playera es mía? - pregunta Itachi, al ver a la peliverde con una playera blanca, larga y con el emblema de los Uchihas. Ella asiente.

\- Ahora soy una Uchiha, cómo tu... Así que podríamos casarnos y que el clan renazca, ¿no? - pregunta, mientras abraza a Itachi amorosamente.

De pronto Kisame vuelve.

\- ¡Riko, eres la pareja perfecta para Itachi! ¡Tienes que alejar a Orochimaru de el antes de que te lo arrebate!

\- ¡¿Enserio?! ¿Orochimaru quiere a Itachi? - pregunta la peliverde, decepcionada.

\- Claro que sí, ahora tú, Nohara Riko, eres mi rival...

Los dos se fulminan con la mirada, mientras un fondo de fuego aparece entre ellos.

\- Cállate. - y la usuaria del shakuton le lanza una bola de fuego.

TREINTA MINUTOS DESPUÉS...

Tocan el timbre y Kisame mira por la ventana.

\- Es la pizza. - dice él.

El chico que venía con las dos cajas de pizzas mas las bebidas, se parecía un poco a Itachi, aun que era mas pequeño y tenía el pelo de otro color.

\- Espera... ese no sera... ITACHI, TU TONTO HERMANO MENOR ESTA ACÁ. - exclama el oriundo de la niebla.

Itachi traga saliva nervioso, y corre hacía la ventana para ver si en verdad era cierto lo que decía su nakama.

\- ¿Qué hace mi tonto hermano menor trabajando de repartidor de pizzas? - se pregunto.

\- ¡Itachi, abre la puerta! - ordena Pain.

Sasuke nuevamente toca el timbre.

\- ¿¡Por qué yo?!

\- ¡Tú ordenaste la pizza y tu recibes la pizza, Uchiha desgraciado!

Itachi saca sus pastillas Besamestazona y se las toma rápidamente, para no tener nervios demás. Entonces, se pone la capucha del chaleco que estaba llevando ese día, hasta la mitad de la cara. Lentamente abre la puerta.

\- ¿Usted fue el que pidió las pizzas? - preguntó Sasuke, con fastidio.

\- Sí.

\- Pues tenga. - el Uchiha menor le hace entrega de las cajas a Itachi y el las recibe con nerviosismo.

De pronto, Riko toma un salto y abraza a Itachi por la espalda, sacandole la capucha.

\- Itachi, ¿por que te tapas?

Sasuke mira completamente impactado a su hermano, y en ese momento, en el cual los dos se miraban fijamente, Riko tomo las pizzas y las bebidas llevándolas hacía adentro, con total normalidad.

\- ¡RIKO ERES UNA TONTA! ¿ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA DE LA SITUACIÓN? - exclama Kisame, mas nervioso que Itachi.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¡Ese es el tonto hermano menor de Itachi, Sasuke! ¡El quiere matar a Itachi! - tras decir eso, Riko deja las pizzas en la cocina y se dirige rápidamente hacía afuera, donde aún, Sasuke e Itachi se miran fijamente.

\- ¡Chicos, necesito su ayuda! ¡Ahí una emergencia! - indica Riko, corriendo.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke activa su sharingan e Itachi hace lo mismo. El Uchiha mayor trata de estar lo mas tranquilo posible, mientras que el menor, su cara de odio era muy notable.

\- Tanto tiempo, mi tonto hermano menor...

\- Itachi, no pensé verte en esta situación, pero, sea cual sea, te matare. - sanciona el azabache.

\- Si deseas matarme, entonces ódiame, detéstame, y vive una vida larga y fea... - empieza con su típico discurso. - Corre y sigue corriendo... Aférrate a tu lastimosa vida, ¡y un día cuando tengas los mismo ojos que yo... !

Riko pega un salto alto, interrumpiendo el monologo de Itachi e interponiéndose entre ellos dos.

\- ¡Riko, interrumpiste mi dialogo! - exclama Itachi, con los ojos blancos.

La chica hace una pose, parecida a la del byakugan, apuntando a Sasuke firmemente.

\- No permitiré que le hagas daño a Itachi, tu, tonto hermano menor.

\- ¿Quién es ella? ¿Tu novia? - pregunta, con su ceño fruncido.

\- Eso no importa ahora. - la peliverde en verdad esta seria. Unas bolas de Shakuton aparecen al rededor de Sasuke, y este extrañado por el inusual elemento da dos pasos hacía atrás.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Soy usuaria del Shakuton, un elemento fatal... - murmura, con voz de ultra tumba.

Los demás chicos salen hacía afuera, para presenciar el hecho.

\- ¿¡Riko va a pelear?! - exclama Yuuki, sorprendida.

\- Espero que no se tome esto tan enserio... - murmura Keiko, con varios gotitas de sudor en su frente.

\- Mierda, yo solo espero que este bien... - agrega Saku.

\- ¿Riko es poderosa? - pregunta Pain, frunciendo su ceño.

\- No sabes cuanto.

\- Si no te vas ahora mismo, te aseguro que te hago momia con estas cuatro bolas de fuego... - advierte la peliverde, acercando cada vez mas esas bolas al cuerpo de Sasuke.

El traga saliva, sabiendo que ya era muy tarde para contraatacar,además, se encontraba con muchas personas mas, y estaba seguro que si en ese momento quería pelear con Itachi, tendría que pasar por encima de Riko y los Akatsukis.

\- Me ire solamente porque se que esta batalla no la ganare. - concluye. Riko aún mantiene su mirada firme, y las bolas del Shakuton permanecen activas.

\- Me parece bien...

Sasuke se sube a la moto de Ichiraku Restaurant, para partir, pero Riko se acerca corriendo a él.

\- ¡Espera, falta el dinero! - la chica le entrega billetes. - Quedate con el cambio, ¡adiós! - exclama, con una sonrisa amigable.

Él parte rápidamente, mientras gritaba: TE ENCONTRARE DE NUEVO, ITACHI.

La peliverde se da media vuelta, y sonríe. Todos están con una gota de sudor en su frente.

\- ¿Comamos?

* * *

_¡Charan! ¿Qué les pareco el capítulo? ¿Largo, corto, aburrido, divertido? Jaja, espero que os haya gustado, y esta fue mi inspiración para ustedes. No dejare este fic, se los prometo, me esforzare un monton para sacarlo adelante._

_¡Gracias!_

¿Reviews?


	11. VAMOS AL BAÑO

_¡Tanto tiempo! jaja..ja._

_Primero que todo le quería dar la bienvenida a Kanata, me alegra que te guste la historia._

_T_T si, perdón, soy una pésima escritora que nunca cumple sus promesas y aún así estoy actuando cómo la victima acá, gomen gomen._

_Pero al final del capítulo les explicaré con detalle el porqué de mi falta, estoy segurísima que queréis leer el capítulo de inmediato._

Capítulo 9. - Vamos al baño.

Me demoraría demasiado explicando todas las locuras casi incontables que han echo nuestros Akatsukis junto con las chicas del campamento, pero aún así les contaré con lujo de detalle.

Se había ido por fin el invierno, que había dado un gran choque por la destrucción de una de las cabañas, y las chicas se vieron en la obligación de ''alojar'' a los hombres en la suya. Las peleas obviamente no faltaba, pero todo era mucho más divertido.

Entre la semana pasada y en el comienzo de la copa América, todos habían echo sus apuestas, apostando -obviamente- quién iba a ser el ganador de cada partido. Eso pasó en el primer partido de la inauguración, Chile vs Ecuador.

\- Apuesto por Chile. - dijo Riko, con el puño al cielo, verdaderamente comprometida con su selección. - Definitivamente ellos ganarán.

Sus ojos tienen una llama de fuego que nadie sabe de dónde salió.

\- ¡Yo también apuesto por Chile! - exclamó Kisame, en el mismo estado que Riko.

Así todos hicieron sus apuestas, hasta que llegaron en la conclusión de que 1) iba a ser un partido jodidamente difícil, puesto que Chile realmente jugaba bien 2) Ecuador jugaba bien, realmente y definitivamente le ponía las cosas de cabeza al contrincante y 3) Deidara, Konan, Yuuki, Pain, Mizuko y Orochimaru apostaba por Ecuador, y Riko, Kisame, Hidan, Keiko y Saku apostaban por Chile.

Kakuzu, Itachi y Sasori se había puesto al margen de todo esto, ya que según Kakuzu, no quería gastar dinero en tonterías, (si, apostaban dinero. Aproximadamente 5 dólares cada uno) y Sasori con Itachi no querían perder tiempo en tonterías y ridiculeces.

Bien, en conclusión el grupo de Deidara, perdió mucho dinero y el de Riko, ganó en demasía. Pero todo se revolucionó en la final de la Copa, cuando se enfrentaba Chile vs Argentina.

\- Ganará Argentina. - dijo Hidan, 100% seguro.

\- También pienso lo mismo. - dijo Itachi, el cuál en ninguno de los partidos había dado alguna misera opinión.

\- Gracias a las estadísticas, puedo asegurar y apuesto que ganará Argentina. - dijo Kakuzu, quién por primera vez apostaba a algún equipo.

\- Lo lamento, Ri-chan, pero creo que hasta acá llegará Chile, es su fin. - dijo Kisame, sollozando.

\- Vaya, aún sigues con tu dramatización, deja de hacerlo, te ves ridículo. - dijo Itachi.

Y así, todos estuvieron en contra de Chile, diciendo que iban a perder, al igual que Paraguay perdió con Argentina, Chile iba a perder peor.

La única chica que mantenía la fe intacta era Riko, que le tenía una gran adoración a Chile, por alguna extraña razón.

\- Yo apuesto porque ganará Chile. - dijo la peliverde, con los ojos cerrados.

\- Bien Riko, tendrás que pagarnos a todos nosotros 5 dólares si es que tu puto Chilito pierde. - dijo Hidan, quién se había puesto la camiseta de Argentina.

La peliverde traga saliva y asiente. Tenía la cara pintada con la bandera de Chile, y la camiseta de el arquero Claudio Bravo.

\- Definitivamente ganará. Estoy segura... y pobre de ustedes que alguien me contradiga. - añadió por último, con un fondo negro, un aura asesina al rededor de ella y una cara de odio que nunca le había mostrado a persona alguna.

En resumen, todos se llevaron la sorpresa de que Chile ganó la Copa América por penales, y con un Riko que gritaba a todo pulmón en el suelo, elevando una bandera de ese país por todas partes.

\- ARGENTINA DE MIERDA QUE ME HACE BOTAR 5 PUTOS DÓLARES, JODER... - exclamó Hidan, sacando su camiseta y botándola a quién sabe dónde.

\- Hasta yo había apostado, seguro de que Argentina iba a ganar. - murmuró Kakuzu, con un aura depresiva.

\- Hasta a mi me sorprendió, vaya... - dijo Itachi, perplejo.

Riko seguía gritando, de echo había salido al patio a correr al rededor de la alberca, con la bandera en su espalda, con su pelo al viento y sus tetas moviéndose a todos lados.

\- ¡Vale Riko, que ya está! - exclamó Keiko, saliendo al patio, no tan deprisa cómo Riko. - ¡Que a ganado Chile, pero que ya está!

\- ¡ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE GANAMOS UNA COPA AMÉRICA! - espetó la peliverde, deteniéndose por un momento, pero después volvió a correr y a gritar.

\- ¿Ganamos? - preguntó Sasori. - Por lo que yo sé, los únicos que jugaron fueron Alexis, Vargas, Bravo y esos... ¿por que se incluye?

Al otro día Riko no pudo hablar.

Saltando a otro tema, vamos a ir a uno que estoy completamente segura que les encantará.

Hidan y Saku se estaban llevando un poco mejor, digo un poco, porque realmente pelean una vez al día y no tres mil veces por minuto como era antes.

Konan había dejado su jodida frialdad con Pain, y cambió rotundamente. Todos pensaban que era porque se podía abrir libremente, gracias a que tenía amigas y no como antes, que vivía rodeada de puros hombres. Ahora le hablaba mejor a Pain, le sonreía y no le decías cosas tan crueles. ¡De echo una vez Deidara los pillo en pleno beso, en la alberca!

Pero eso es otra historia.

Y así saltando al día de hoy, un día de mañana y completamente caluroso. Un calor sofocante que ni te dejaba dormir.

Eran las 8 am pero parecía que eran las 2 pm. En la habitación de las chicas la mayoría de ellas estaba despiertas, menos Riko, quién se removía hacía todos lados, con apenas una camiseta apegada a sus tetas y abdomen, y unas bragas negras.

El sudor se pegaba a su cuello y recorría todo su cuerpo, tenía una coleta, pero aún así su largo pelo le molestaba la cara. Era fastidioso.

La ola de calor que se había pronosticado, subía más de lo esperado. 38 C.

Los ojos de la peliverde poco a poco se abrieron y rápidamente suspiró. Se quito un mechón de pelo que estaba pegado a su cara, gracias al sudor y se levantó, mirando hacía todas partes.

Konan, Keiko y Saku la miraban con la misma cara de frustración que tenían todos.

\- Hace mucho calor... - murmuró Riko, pegando un soplido fuerte.

\- Me sorprende que puedas dormir más que nosotras. - dijo Keiko, la cuál llevaba una playera blanca y unas bragas negras.

\- Sabes que me gusta dormir. - apuntó Riko, levantándose. - ¿Dónde están Yuuki y las demás?

\- Tomando desayuno. - respondió Konan, vestida con solamente una playera ancha, que entre paréntesis era de Pain, y unas bragas blancas.

\- Deberíamos ir a tomar algo para refrescarnos antes que la puta calor nos mate, hoy estoy segura que es día de piscina. - dijo Saku, sonriendo abiertamente.

La peliroja llevaba puesto una playera amarilla y unas bragas en líneas.

\- Buena idea. - dijo Riko, esbozando una sonrisa.

Bajaron las escaleras y encontraron a la mayoría de los inquilinos. Yuuki y Mizuko estaba en el comedor, tomando cereales con leche. Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Tobi y Pain estaban en el living, viendo un canal de música.

Sasori estaba con su short rojo(que al igual que los demás chicos, lo usaba para bañarse) y una playera blanca, sin mangas apegada a su torso.

Deidara un short celetes y una playera amarilla. Hidan llevaba solamente un short azul, sin playera. Y Pain con su short naranja y una playera negra.

\- ¡QUE HACÉIS VESTIDAS ASÍ! - exclamó Hidan, al ver a las chicas bajando las escaleras, apunto de tener una hemorragia nasal.

\- No quiero oír eso de ti, inútil. - espetó Saku, yendo directamente hacía la cocina para sacar un refresco.

Indignado, Hidan se dirige la cocina para encarar a la peliroja.

Mientras tanto, Konan va hacía Pain, el cuál esta con la boca completamente abierta y le cierra la boca con su dedo índice.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Pain... ¡Oh!, estoy usando tu playera azúl, ¿te molesta? - preguntó la peliazul, estirando la playera del líder de Akatsuki.

\- Hum... claro que no, se te ve muy bien. - dijo Pain, sonrojándose.

|- Gracias. - respondió Konan, sentándose a su lado.

Sasori mira hacía abajo rápidamente, aun que sus ojos vacilan en mirar a Keiko. La azabache se da cuenta y esboza una pequeña sonrisa, en eso, la tentación fue más fuerte que el Akasuna, sube la mirada y vé a Keiko, por primera vez con su pelo suelto.

\- ¡Keiko, mira como te mira Sasori! - susurró fuerte Riko, apuntando al Akasuna.

Keiko se se sonroja y toma su pelo, meneandolo.

\- Buenos días, Sasori. - dijo Keiko, sonriendo.

\- O-ohayou gozaimasu... - tartamudeó el pelirojo, moviendo sus dedos al estilo Hinata.

La azabache se dirige hacía el comedor junto con Riko, dejando a Sasori con el cuello completamente estirado por mirarla.

\- Es la primera vez que te veo voltear para ver a una mujer, hum. - dijo Deidara, con la típica cara de tu mejor amigo, cuando descubres que estas ligando con alguien. - Aun que Riko tampoco está mal.

\- ¡Nada que ver! -exclamó Sasori.

\- Sasori- san, no tiene porque negar, somos hombres después de todo. - dijo Tobi, con orgullo en sus palabras.

\- P-por cierto... - dijo Sasori, para cambiar de tema. - ¿Dónde esta Orochimaru, Zetsu, Kakuzu y Kisame?

\- Kisame-san está tomando desayuno con Mizu-chan y Yuu-chan.. - respondió Tobi.

\- Kakuzu esta durmiendo todavía... no puedo creer que su sueño pueda más que el calor, hum. - añadió Deidara.

\- A Zetsu le encargué que arreglara el ventilador que hizo tira. - dijo Pain.

Si, Zetsu le dio un ataque de rabia y rompió un ventilador. Pain lo había castigado severamente y lo hizo arreglar el ventilador a todo sol, pero esa es otra historia.

\- ¿Y Orochimaru-san? - preguntó Tobi.

\- Hmmm... Orochimaru... - susurró Sasori. - ¡Ah! Creo que está duchándose con agua helada, aun que recién me dijo que estaba ardiendo.

Konan suspira, no le extrañaba para nada. Se armaba la gran fila en la noche en el baño, ya que era el único momento del día que el agua salía helada.

\- Oí, Deidara. - dijo la peliazul. - ¿Serias tan amable de traerme un refresco?

\- ¿Y por que no vas tu, hum? - espetó el rubio.

\- Mide tus palabras, basura. - dijo Pain, cómo siempre, defendiendo el honor de Konan.

\- Vale, vale... después de todo igual iba a ir a buscar algo, hum. - dijo Deidara, poniéndose de pie.

\- ¡Deidara-senpai, traigale a Tobi un refresco! - exclamó el enmascarado.

\- A mi también, por favor. - dijo Sasori.

\- Y supongo que a Pain igual... hum. - suspiró el rubio, yendo hacía la cocina.

Pero el rubio ni si quiera sospechaba lo que iba a ver esa misma mañana, en la cocina, con los dos grandes protagonistas: Saku y Hidan.

Luego de que Hidan siguiera a Saku, para encararla y preguntarle porque estaba tan enfada con él, los dos se dirigieron a la cocina, la cuál estaba completamente vasía.

Saku, abrió el refrigerador y saco el zumo de naranja que había dejado la noche pasado y se sirvió en un vaso, ignorando la presencia del jashinista.

\- Oí, oí... joder nena, ¿que mierda te pasa? - preguntó Hidan.

\- Hidan, estoy de un humor de los mil demonios, no me jodas. - espetó la peliroja, suspirando y dándose vuelta.

Sorpresivamente se encuentra cara a cara con Hidan. Vé sus ojos, miran a los de ella. Traga saliva y deja caer el vaso (que gracias a Jashin era de plástico) con el jugo.

\- Estas muy cerca... - murmuró Saku, tratando, inútilmente de hacerse hacía atrás.

Hidan, pone sus grandes manos en la cintura de Saku y la aprieta contra el. Ella gime, rozan sus narices y huelen su olor.

La chica estaba extremadamente nerviosa, al sentir el torso desnudo de Hidan, contra sus pechos, pero por alguna razón se sentía bien.

Poco a poco, posa sus manos en la cadera de Hidan, y por primera vez lo toca de esa manera.

Hidan agarra la cara de Saku entre sus manos y primero le da un beso en la comisura de su boca, pero después viaja hasta el centro de sus labios, y la besa.

Ella no reacciona después de dos segundos, pero entonces, poco a poco empezó a mover sus labios lentamente, y se puso de puntitas, para alcanzar mejor los labios de Hidan.

Aun que eso no era suficiente. El jashinista la levanto por las caderas y la sento en el mueble detrás de ello,habrió sus piernas y se acomodo ahí.

Nuevamente subió sus manos hacía la cabeza de la peliroja, pero esta vez tomo su pelo y la beso con mucha más brutalidad que antes.

Aun que la brutalidad en Saku era perfecta, después de todo ella no era alguien muy delicada.

Saku agarra con más fuerza la cadera de Hidan y lo acerca mucho más hacía ella, haciendo que su miembro chocara con su feminidad.

Los dos gimen.

\- Estoy segura que luego nos arrepentiremos. - dijo Saku, separándose un momento de Hidan.

\- Me vale mierda. - dijo Hidan, mordiendo los labios de Saku, sintiendo rápidamente el sabor metálico de sangre que tantas veces había probado, pero que por alguna razón está vez se sentía distinto.

Nuevamente se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez duro mucho menos el beso, ya que Deidara había entrado a la cocina, y por segunda vez los había visto en pleno amorío.

\- Eh entrado por segunda vez en la cocina y los eh pillado besándose... - empezó a decir Deidara, aburrido de siempre encontrar parejas besándose. - La primera vez estaba apunto de besarse, ahora se besaron, luego ¿tendrán sexo? ¿acaso tienen algún fetiche con la cocina o la comida?

Saku abre los ojos cómo plato, y sale corriendo de la cocina, completamente avergonzada. Hidan se golpea la frente con fuerza.

\- Joder, joder...

Luego sonríe de oreja a oreja y abraza a Deidara cómo si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

\- ¿Te gusta mucho Saku, hum? - preguntó Deidara.

\- Si, joder... mierda, ella es... ella será mía. - aseguró Hidan.

\- Espero, hum, suerte.

Las horas transcurren. Es casi el medio día. Luego de ese incidente, Saku le rogó a Deidara que no dijera nada de nada a nadie, sentía una gran vergüenza, y él le respondió que no había problema, que eran cosas que pasaban.

Riko ya se había vestido y había salido hacía afuera. Llevaba un short de esos que llegan hasta la cintura y un bikini negro en la parte de arriba. Aún mantenía su cola.

En ese ve a Itachi sentado en la orilla de la alberca, mojando sus pies y ella va y lo acompaña. Él no dice nada y ella tampoco, solamente se escucha el sonido de sus pies chocando con el agua.

\- ¿No dirás nada? - preguntó Itachi.

\- Nop, es mejor así. - respondió Riko, sonrojándose un poco.

La verdad es que tenía miedo de decir algo inapropiado y romper el lindo ambiente que se había formulado.

Itachi la mira. Esta mañana estaba algo extraña, se había echo ese peinado, pero sus mejillas estaban levemente rojas, y sus pestañas más reluciente que nunca.

\- ¿Te gusta estar solo? - preguntó Riko, mirándolo.

\- Algunas veces, ¿y a ti te gusta estar sola?

Riko suspira y mira hacía el cielo. El sol quemante la encandilaba, así que miro hacía abajo.

\- Cuando era pequeña pase sola... por una razón que no quiero nombrar... pero, le tengo miedo a la soledad. - respondió la usuaria del shakuton. - Itachi, yo... no me importa si no te gusto, o me veas como una molestia, pero... yo quiero estar a tu lado.

Levanta la mirada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Itachi traga saliva y poco a poco se sonroja, la toma por los hombros y la empuja hacía atrás, arriba de ella y con una pose comprometedora.

\- Itachi... - susurró Riko, dejando correr una lágrima. - Si es por ti yo... cambiaré y dejaré de ser tan infantil, yo...

Itachi seca las lágrimas de Riko con su dedo y nuevamente vuelve a tragar saliva.

\- No necesitas cambiar. - dijo Itachi, de repente. - Cómo estas, estas perfecta... aun que un poco tierna... pero perfecta.

\- Las mujeres somos tiernas. - murmuró Riko, levantando la mirada.

\- Yo no soy el hombre más bueno del mundo con las mujeres, no soy sexista, no soy cursi, y la verdad es que no se si me gustas... y tampoco se porque me abalanzo así a ti. - dijo Itachi. - Pero, siento que tengo que hacer algo, lo quiero hacer pero no se que es.

\- **QUE LA BESES ESTÚPIDO.** \- exclamó de repente, Zetsu negro detrás de ellos, presenciando toda la escena.

\- ¡Zetsu! - gritó Itachi, levantándose junto con Riko.

\- No era por interrumpir, pero estaba haciendo el trabajo justo ahí. - Zetsu blanco apunta hacía el garaje, que estaba atrás de ellos. - Y no pudimos evitar venir.

\- **Era bonita escena.**

\- Si... aun que me sorprende, en un momento pensé que Itachi era gay.

\- **Si, nunca lo veía con una dama. **

\- Pero ya está, osea... ahora se encontró con Riko.

\- Que ridiculez... - murmuró Itachi, suspirando. - Si no hubieran llegado ellos...

\- ¿Dijiste algo, Itachi? - preguntó Riko, mirándolo y recomponiéndose del suelo.

\- No, nada. Iré adentro. - dijo Itachi, indignado.

\- Buen trabajo Riko, cada vez te acercas a Itachi. - dijo Zetsu, levantando su pulgar, mientras con su sonrisa mostraba todos sus dientes.

Riko se limitó a mirarlo horrible.

Después de almuerzo, todos estaban listo para una refrescante tarde, para bañarse y ese tipo de cosas.

Estaban con sus respectivos trajes de baños, Orochimaru, Sasori, Yuuki, Kakuzu y Zetsu se encontraban tomando sol, mientras los demás jugaban con una pelota de plástico.

\- Hasta ésta agua está caliente... - murmuró Keiko, con cara de frustración. - Cuanto desearía una lluvia.

\- Si, la lluvia no me desagrada. - dijo Riko, dándole el pase a Konan.

\- A mi... si... - murmuró Konan. - Y Pain también.

Las chicas se dan vuelta a mirar a Konan.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? - preguntó Mizuko, resiviendo el pase de Konan.

\- Algún día les contaré esa historia. No es momento para cosas tristes. - dijo la peliazul.

\- Es verdad. - dijo Pain, resiviendo la pelota y con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara. - Mejor disfrutemos este calor, aun que nos salga ampoyas en la piel.

\- Eso es algo excesivo. - dijo Itachi, desde donde estaba.

\- Igual que el beso que casi te das con Riko. - comentó Zetsu, con intensiones de molestar al Uchiha.

\- ¡NO!

\- ¿Beso que casi te diste con Riko? - preguntó Orochimaru, con los ojos abiertos como platos. - ¡Itachi te diste un beso con Riko!

La peliverde escucha todo desde la alberca e inmediatamente se dirige hacía los chismosos, junto con Kisame.

\- ¡No me digas que te diste un beso con Riko! ¡Esa es la mejor noticia, Itachi! - exclamó Kisame, dramatizando.

\- ¡NO!

\- ¡Te felicito! - exclamó Kisame, con más fuerza.

\- Entonces, ustedes no fueron los únicos que se dieron el beso, hum. - señaló Deidara a Saku y Hidan.

Yuuki, Konan, Riko, Mizuko, y Keiko girán su cabeza cómo el exorcista hacía ellos dos.

\- No me lo contaste. - dijo Keiko, con gran decepción en sus palabras.

\- A mi tampoco, ¡mi amiga dio su primer beso y no nos contó! - exclamó Mizuko, peor que Kisame.

\- ¿Su primer beso? - preguntó Hidan, dándose cuenta del valor que tenía ese beso para Saku.

La peliroja se sonroja completamente y se va corriendo hacía dentro de la casa, sin poder aguantar tantas cosas en un día.

\- Itachi... Itachi me traiciono... - seguía llorando Orochimaru, en el suelo.

\- ¡NO! ¡PRIMERO: NUNCA TE TRAICIONARÉ PORQUE JAMÁS ESTARÉ CONTIGO! Y SEGUNDO: NO ME DI UN BESO CON RIKO. - gritaba el Uchiha, perdiendo los estribos.

\- Orochimaru, ¿sabes cuando Itachi te querrá? - preguntó Kakuzu, con intensiones claras de atormentar al sannin.

\- ¿Cuando, sniff?

\- Cuando los hombres sean capaz de menstruar. - respondió el oriundo de la cascada.

\- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- exclamó Orochimaru, corriendo hacía adentro de la casa.

\- ¡Orochimaru-san! - exclamó Tobi, sorprendido por todo lo que estaba pasando. - En todo caso, mis felicitaciones Itachi-san, felicitaciones por dar su primer beso.

Esto era el colmo. Dijo Itachi. Su cara estaba completamente roja, mientras una gran vena invadía casi la mitad de su frente. Se levanta, patea un refresco que estaba encima de la mesa, cayendo y se va con paso firme a la casa.

\- ¡Tontos! -exclamó Riko. - Joder, no era necesario ridiculizarlo, especialmente tu Zetsu!

**\- No te enojes solo era una broma.**

\- ¡Bromas! ¡Si, bromas! ¡Por tu estúpida broma me evitará por días!

\- Riko, tranquila... - murmuró el lado claro de Zetsu.

\- Los dos, no me habléis más. - espetó la peliverde, entrando a la casa.

\- Vaya... los ánimos están tensos por el calor... - murmuró Mizuko, tragando saliva. - No os enojéis, se les va a pasar.

\- ¡Jo-der! - exclamó Hidan, apuntando el cielo. - Que mierda...

Todos miran el cielo. Una gran nube cómo de dos mil litros de agua se asomaba, y desde lejos se podía ver rayos. Konan dirige su mirada a Pain.

\- Yo no eh sido. - avisó el líder de Akatsuki, alzando sus brazos.

Una ráfaga de viento los sacude. Entonces se dan cuenta que la cosa se viene fuerte.

\- ¡Vamos hacía dentro, Mizu-chan! - exclamó Tobi, dándole la mano a la rubia y dirigiéndose hacía la casa con toallas y refrescos.

Los demás imitan esto y toman lo que más pueden para salvarlo de la lluvia que se avecinaba, especialmente Zetsu que trataba de entrar el ventilador hacía adentro.

**\- MI VENTILADOR, NO SE NOS VAYA A MOJAR.**

Kisame entra con algunas toallas hacía adentro y las tira en el sillón, las primeras gotas aparecen, y rápidamente está se hace más fuerte.

\- ¿Lluvia? - preguntó Keiko, asomando su cabeza por la ventana. - Creo que no se puede confiar en el pronóstico del tiempo.

\- ¡Lluvia! ¡Yatta! - exclamó Yuuki, saltando y abrazando a Deidara de repente.

\- Shotto, Yuuki... - murmuró el rubio, sonrojado.

\- ¡Me encanta la lluvia! - exclamaba la peliblanca. De pronto, se da cuenta de cuan cerca estaba de Deidara, entonces se separa y se ríe.

\- Estúpido Hidan, anda a cerrar las ventanas, esto se viene fuerte. - dijo Pain, a Hidan.

El jashinista con algunos insultos de por medio cierra todas las ventanas posibles, hasta que en el segundo piso ve a Saku en el pasillo y le sonríe. Ella baja la mirada, tratando de no mirarlo. Sentía vergüenza.

\- Oí, Saku. - dijo el peliblanco, tomándola del brazo.

\- Hidan... lo de recién... joder, yo... - la chica cierra los ojos, con algunas lágrimas. - ¡Si a sido mi primer puto beso, pero eso no quiere decir que yo te quiera..!

Hidan la caya con un beso, esta vez más corto que el de recién.

\- Vale, vale... tienes razón en todo, ¿vale? Ahora no te atormentes más, me da lo mismo lo que piensen los demás de mi... si es por estar contigo, lo haré. - dijo Hidan, apegando su frente contra la de ella.

\- Tonto... - murmuró Saku, apunto de llorar.

\- ¡Oí! ¡Tú eres la tonta! ¡¿Por qué lloras?! ¡Joder, no llores! - exclamó el jashinista, espantado.

\- ¡Tonto! - exclamó Saku,apunto de irse corriendo, pero Hidan la detiene.

\- Acompáñame a cerrar las ventanas... esta puta cabaña es muy grande y da miedo.

La chica lo mira, y suspira. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Se estaba enamorando? ¡No,no,no! ¡Imposible! Jamás había sentido atracción alguna por alguien, esta vez no seria distinto.

.

Luego de que todo se haya normalizado, (aun que la lluvia seguía peor) Sasori estaba en el comedor, haciendo un tipo de marioneta. Ésta era diferente a las demás, ya que no la iba a utilizar para peleas, si no cómo un mero adorno.

Tenía todas las partes listas, aun que lo único que faltaba -y la parte más importante- era la personalización.

Estaba pensando en cómo personalizarla: de que color le iba a definir los ojos, su pelo, su nariz, y la ropa.

En eso llega Keiko, la cuál inmediatamente se sienta al lado de Sasori para admirar a la muñeca.

\- Uau, no sabía que eras este tipo de shinnobi. - dijo la azabache, sorprendida.

\- Si, soy el único maestro de las marionetas. - contestó Sasori, con un poco de orgullo.

\- Vaya, eso es genial... espera... ¿Enserio tú eres tú? - preguntó Keiko, con los ojos abiertos cómo plato, ahora sabía la verdadera identidad de Sasori.

\- Yo soy yo.

\- Uau...

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, aun que parecieron horas. Entonces, Keiko aburrida se pone de pie para irse, pero Sasori la detiene.

\- Nose como personalizarla, ¿alguna idea?

Keiko se da media vuelta, esbozando una sonrisa. Encontraba encantador que Sasori le pidiera su opinión, ya que a la mayoría de los demás no preguntaba nunca nada.

\- Ehm... me gusta cómo está así. - respondió al fin. - Es hermosa.

Sasori sube su mirada y se encuentra con los ojos azabaches de ella. Entonces se le ocurre una muy buena idea.

\- Vale, gracias. - respondió el Akasuna, con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

Keiko hace una pequeña reverencia y se retira.

.

En ese mismo instante, Riko está mirando la lluvia en el balcón, con la ventana abierta. Su mente estaba divagando en los recuerdos de cuando era pequeña, y no podía evitar botar dos o tres lágrimas.

Pero antes de que eso ocurriera, Itachi le toco el hombro derecho, asustandola.

\- ¡Tsk! Me asustaste. - espetó Riko. Itachi se pone a su lado y la mira, dándose cuenta de que se había desatado el pelo y que se veía más linda así.

\- Sobre lo de esta tarde... - empezó a decir Itachi. - Perdí los estribos, pero trataré de recuperarlos.

Riko se tardó en entender la broma.

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡Eso es muy aburrido! - exclamó la peliverde.

\- Hmp, no soy entretenido con los chistes... no se ni para que digo uno, es ridículo. - dijo Itachi, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Pero me reí. - apuntó Riko, mirándolo fijamente.

\- Tú te ríes de cualquier cosa.

\- Ehm... por alguna razón sonó grosero... - murmuró Riko, con una mueca.

\- Sólo te quería pedir disculpas, tampoco es necesario que te enojes con Zetsu... son cosas que pasan, ridiculeces. - dijo Itachi, retomando el tema anterior.

Riko traga saliva y aprieta su mano.

\- Hoy... cuando estábamos los dos en la alberca, la verdad esperaba que... nada.

\- ¿Que te besara? - preguntó Itachi, verdaderamente interesado.

La jinchuuriki asiente, mordiéndose los labios.

\- Estaba apunto de hacerlo... no soy de los tipos que andan besando todo el tiempo y por la mínima cosa, pero la verdad es que lo iba a hacer. - dijo Itachi, mirándola.

\- Ya...

\- ¿Quieres que te bese? - preguntó, por fin el azabache.

Riko niega con la cabeza, aun que no lo crean.

\- Esta bien así. - respondió, acercándose a él y abrazándolo.

Pasaron algunos minutos, abrazados y sintiendo la respiración de los dos, junto con la lluvia y el viento, y algunos relámpagos hasta que por fin Itachi dijo:

\- Por cierto Riko, ¿tu lees?

La peliverde levanta su mirada y asiente. La verdad es que leía mucho.

\- Si.

\- Yo también leo. - murmuró Itachi. - ¿Quién te gusta leer?

\- Por ejemplo, eh estado leyendo John Green e Isábel Allende... La isla bajo el mar, El juego de Ripper, Ciudades de papel, Inés del Alma mia...

\- Uau, se nota que lees mucho. - dijo Itachi. - ¿Qué tal Inés del alma mia?

\- Se trata de la primera mujer que piso Chile, que se enamora de Pedro de Valdivia y pelean contra los mapuches para conquistar desde el Bio-bio hacía el sur.

\- ¿Lo tienes?

\- Lo tengo.

\- ¿Me lo prestas?

\- Vale.

De pronto, se escuchan algunos gritos provenir desde el primer piso. Riko suspira y se separa de Itachi, cerrando la ventana.

\- Sera mejor ir abajo. - dijo Itachi. Riko asiente y los dos bajan y se dirigen al living

Mizuko y Tobi tienen una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y en sus brazos varias películas, la mayoría de terror.

\- ¡Pain-sama, veamos películas de terror, onegai! - pidió Tobi, zamarreando al líder.

\- No, porque dan miedo. - respondió el líder.

\- Bueno, una película de miedo da miedo, es lógico. - dijo Sasori.

\- Uy si, cómo si una película de miedo daría risa. - dijo Kakuzu, con su usual sarcasmo.

\- A mi me dan risa algunas partes. - dijo Hidan, quién había bajado con Saku.

\- Tu no eres normal, idiota.

\- ¡Qué tratas de decir con que no soy normal, hijo de puta! - exclamó Hidan, con los ojos blancos.

\- ¡No se peleen! - exclamó Saku, separando a Kakuzu y a Hidan.

\- ¡Este gilipollas que me jode cada vez que puede! - exclamaba el jashinista, con el puño al pecho, cómo si estuviera guardando mucha rabia en su interior.

De pronto, aparece Orochimaru con los ojos hinchados. Notablemente había llorado un montón.

\- No gritéis, me duele la cabeza... - dijo el sannin, con una bolsa de hielo.

**-¡No es nuestra culpa que llores como un marica! **

\- Zetsu, cállate. - espetó Orochimaru, con un aura asesina.

Aun que esa aura asesina que daba miedo hasta la muerte, desapareció en cuenta vio a Riko con Itachi en la escaleras, los dos muy juntos.

\- POR QUE LA VIDA ES TAN CRUEL. - exclamó, corriendo a otra parte.

\- Eso es ridículo. - dijo Itachi.

\- Vaya, parece que no contamos con Orochimaru-san para le película. - dijo Tobi.

\- Nunca dije que veríamos la película, Tobi. - dijo Pain.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Pain-sama!

\- Yo creo que sería buena idea despejarnos un poco de lo que es piscina... además el ambiente está genial para ver películas de terror, relámpagos, lluvia, viento... - dijo Konan, entrando con algunos picadillos y bebidas.

\- ¡Si, Konan-chan tiene razón! - exclamó Tobi,abrazándola.

\- Tobi, deja de abrazar a Konan ahora. - dijeron Mizuko y Pain al mismo tiempo, los dos por celos.

Tobi traga saliva y se separa inmediatamente de Konan.

\- Entonces, ¿veremos las pelís? - preguntó Kisame, aburrido de la larga discusión.

\- Si, supongo...- dijo Pain, resignándose.

La verdad es que nunca le habían agradado las películas de terror, a pesar de ser el líder de la organización más peligrosa del mundo shinnobi.

Mizuko toma las películas y elige una. ''La guagua asesina'' se llamaba.

Todos se acomodaron, poniendo el sofá cama de las chicas y algunos futón que había por ahí. Se acomodaron en el siguiente ordén:

Mizuko y Tobi se acomodaron en un futon los dos, en ''primera fila'' puesto que estaban más cerca de la pantalla que nadie, con muchos cojines y frazadas.

\- Vaya... cómo que están muy juntos, hum. - dijo Deidara, sonriendo.

\- Esos dos saldran juntitos. - dijo Hidan.

\- Igual que tu con Saku, hum. - añadió el rubio, con intensiones de molestar a Hidan.

\- Repite eso porque te cortare las bolas. - replicó Saku, con un aura oscura y un ojo rojo.

\- ¡Gomen! hum.

Luego en el sillón pequeño, que cabían dos personas se iba a acomodar Kisame con Zetsu, pero...

\- ¡No, yo me sentaré con mi amigo! - exclamó el oriundo de la cascada, tomando a Itachi del codo.

\- Joder, tú y el puto emo parecéis gays. - dijo Hidan.

\- Es repugnante. - añadió Sasori.

\- ¡No me interesa! ¡La amistad vale más! - exclamó Kisame, con el puño al cielo.

Itachi suspira, no quería decirle: ''quiero sentarme con Riko'' porque: 1)el se sentiría mal y 2)todos lo molestarían.

Así que en el sillón pequeño se sentó Kisame e Itachi.

En el sillón grande que cabían ocho personas, se sentaron en el siguiente orden: Keiko, Zetsu, Sasori, Pain, Konan, Zetsu, Kakuzu, y Saku.

Hidan, Yuuki, y Deidara cada uno se puso un saco de dormir en el suelo, apegados a la pantalla.

Primera parte

En la pantalla se ve un abuelito, de algunos 80 años aproximadamente. Hidan ríe y todos lo miran con mala cara.

\- Kakuzu, ¿qué haces ahí? No me digas que eres un actor de cine. - dijo el jashinista, aprovechando cualquier momento para molestar al oriundo de la cascada.

\- Este idiota, aprovecha cada oportunidad para molestarme. - murmuró Kakuzu.

Segunda parte

Era una parte en la cuál por fin la bebé mataba a sus padres. Kisame estaba aterrorizado, abrazando a Itachi, cómo si fuera su novia.

\- Kisame, no da tanto miedo, estas haciendo el ridículo. - espetó Itachi, tratando de separarse del espadachín.

\- ¡No seas tonto, Itachi! ¡Da mucho miedo, lo peor, lo peor!

Por otra parte, Yuuki se acercaba a Deidara, asustada. El rubio la mira sorprendido.

\- Tengo miedo, no le digas a nadie... pero las guaguas con cuchillo son lo peor. - dijo la peliblanca, en susurro.

\- Puedes quedarte acá conmigo, hum. - dijo Deidara. - Tienes mi brazo para apretarlo.

\- Gracias.

Saku mira la escena, y encuentra la oportunidad perfecta para ir a sentarse con Hidan y abrazarlo, después de todo ella tenía muuucho miedo.

La peliroja va lentamente hacía Hidan y le toca el hombro.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó el jashinista.

\- Da miedo... - susurró Saku.

\- ¿Quieres meterte conmigo acá? - preguntó Hidan, frunciendo sus cejas melozamente. - Hay espacio para dos.

\- ¡No! - exclamó, completamente sonrojada.

\- SHHHHHHHHHH. - exclamaron todos.

\- ¡No! - dijo ahora, en susurro. - Sólo quiero estar contigo.

\- Vale.

Konan ríe. Y luego mira a Pain, el cuál estaba con la cara toda tapada viendo la película, ¡ni si quiera ella se había asustado y él si!

\- ¿Estas bien, Pain? - preguntó Konan, aguantándose la risa.

\- S-si...

Tercera parte

La tormenta se hacía más fuerte, aun que la película había acabado y la mayoría estaba durmiendo, tal y cómo se habían acomodado.

Aun que algunos cómo Kakuzu y los dos Zetsu se fueron a acostar a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Kisame se despierta, mira hacía todos los lugares y luego ve la televisión. Estaban en los créditos.

\- ¿Cuando me dormí? - se preguntó el espadachín, rascando sus ojos.

De pronto, le entraron las ganas de mear, pero tenía mucho miedo de ir solo. Mueve a Itachi, y este se despierta, luego de medio minuto.

\- ¿qué te pasa, Kisame? - preguntó Itachi, bostezando.

\- Acompáñame al baño... - dijo el oriundo de la niebla, con los ojos llorosos.

\- Prefiero morir.

\- ¡Por fa, Itachi! No aguanto más, explotaré y moriré, ¿qué será de ti si muero?

\- No dramatices, el baño está cerca. Anda, no pasara nada malo.

Kisame suspira, tiene varias gotitas de sudor pegadas en su frente.

\- ¿Qué pasa si la guagua me espera?

\- No seas ridículo, no te acompañaré a ningún lado, ve tú.

\- Eres un mal amigo, Itachi... espero que la guagua te mate. - murmuró Kisame, con deseo de venganza.

\- Si, que miedo.

Kisame se levanta y coge un linterna que nadie sabe de dónde la saco, y se dirigé hacía el baño,muy paranóicamente.

Cuarta parte

Luego de que Kisame fuera al baño y volviera, Itachi ya estaba durmiendo y él nuevamente se acostó con su amigo, aun que Keiko lamentaba no haber ido al baño cuando Kisame se levanto, estaba cubierta de sudor y tiritando.

La película de la guagua daba miedo.

\- No se puede evitar... - murmuró la azabache, poniéndose de pie. Coje la misma linterna de Kisame y la prende. Se nota que le queda muy poca batería.

Camina lentamente hacía el baño, aun que de repente se golpea con la mesa y se cae un jarro. Nadie se despierta, salvo Sasori.

\- ¿Qué haces, Keiko? - preguntó el pelirojo.

Cuando habré lo ojos se da cuenta que Keiko tiene los ojos llorosos, sus piernas encogidas y tiritando.

\- Voy al baño... - contestó la chica.

Sasori esboza una sonrisa. Encontraba muy encantador esta fase de Keiko que no conocía. Algo muy dere.

\- ¿Te acompaño?

La chica asiente rápidamente. No podía ir sola, y encontraba un milagro que Sasori fuera con ella.

\- Ikou. - dijo Sasori, levantándose.

Caminaron hasta el pasillo y ella entro primero.

\- Sasori, ¿estas ahí? - preguntaba Keiko, a cada 10 segundos.

\- Estoy acá, no te preocupes. No te dejaré. - dijo Sasori.

Ella sale y el entra. Se sube los pantalones y sale. Se sorprende al ver a Keiko afuera, esperándolo.

\- Pensé que te irías. - dijo el pelirojo.

\- Si... es que... sería grotesco irme si me has acompañado... - murmuró Keiko, tomando un mechón de pelo y meneandolo.

De pronto, un rayo asusta a la chica, haciendo que ella saltará y abrazara a Sasori. Cuando se da cuenta de lo que esta haciendo, se avergüenza.

\- Perdón... - dijo, separándose de él.

Sasori traga saliva, los rayos iluminan la cara de Keiko, haciéndola ver más linda que nunca. O es que ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de la belleza de esta mujer.

Quinta parte

Yuuki despierta a Deidara. El rubio se remueve y al fin abre los ojos, encontrándose con los ojos azules de ella.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, hum?

\- Vamos al baño.

\- Pero yo no quiero ir... - murmuró Deidara, sin darse cuenta de lo que verdaderamente quería Yuuki.

\- ¡Tengo miedo, vamos al baño! - exclamó la peliblanca.

Deidara asiente, conmovido por su cara de susto, aun que igual se sentía algo alagado. Había sido elegido para acompañar a una chica al baño.

Fueron al baño a paso lento, en pleno silencio, aun que los dos se sentían completamente nerviosos. La chica entro al baño y cuando salió, ella dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Cuando me vas a enseñar tu arte?

El rubio traga saliva, sonrojándose más de lo normal. Era la primera vez que una chica se interesaba por su arte.

\- Bueno... podría ser ahora mismo, hum..

Ella ríe.

\- No, podríamos causar la muerte de todos... deberíamos hacerla algún día al aire libre, ¿que tal?

\- Si, hum.

Sexta parte

Itachi nuevamente siente cómo Kisame lo remueve con fuerza. Ya adivina para que lo está despertando, abre los ojos y pierde la paciencia.

\- ¡Kisame, que no te acompañaré al baño!

Pero no ve a Kisame. Kisame está durmiendo a su lado. Ve a Riko, quién tiene una expresión de decepción.

\- Oh, lo siento... - murmuró Riko avergonzada.

\- Riko, eres tú... perdón, es que Kisame me estaba molestando a que lo acompañara al baño y bueno... - empezó a explicar Itachi.

\- Bueno, eso era lo que te venía a pedir a ti... - dijo Riko, tímidamente.

Itachi suspira. No había podido dormir bien porque había sentido en más de una vez que los demás iban al baño, haciéndo mucho ruido. Entonces asiente.

\- Yo igual quiero ir al baño. - dijo por fin.

Riko sonríe e Itachi se levanta, dirigiéndose al baño. La chica iba unos pasos más atrás que el, pero era solamente para ver su silueta.

\- ¿Quieres entrar primero? - preguntó Itachi, dándose media vuelta.

\- Ya...

La peliverde entra al baño para hacer sus necesidades, al igual que Keiko preguntaba a cada 10 segundo si él seguía ahí.

\- ¿Itachi?

\- Acá estoy.

\- ¿Itachi estas ahí?

\- No me moveré, tengo que entrar al baño. - dijo Itachi, sonriendo de lado.

Riko sale del baño, y luego entra Itachi. Después de 2 minutos, en los cuales para ella se hicieron eternos, Itachi salió.

\- ¿Enserio te dio miedo esa película de terror? - preguntó Itachi mientras caminaban hacía el living, lentamente.

\- La hemos visto cómo 1000 veces con las chicas y siento que cada vez que la veo más miedo me da. - respondió Riko. - ¿Y a ti no te da miedo?

\- La verdad es que no. - respondió Itachi. - Eh visto cosas peores en mi vida.

La peliverde suspira.

\- ¿Has echo cosas horribles?

\- Demasiadas... tengo mis manos manchadas de sangre. - dijo Itachi, mirándose sus manos.

Riko le toma las manos a Itachi, para que el tuviera por lo menos un poco de consuelo en su triste vida.

\- Aun que no lo creas, también tengo mis manos manchadas de sangre... pero lamentablemente no es porque yo quiera, si no porque... - traga saliva y sus ojos brillan, mientras el viento se hacía fuerte. - Tengo una oscuridad dentro, que me es imposible sacar.

\- Yo eh robado miles de vida, por mis metas egoístas... no merezco la compasión de nadie...

Riko lo abraza, interrumpiéndolo.

\- Puede ser que seas la peor persona de todo este jodido mundo, y que no merezcas la compasión de nadie... pero si mereces la compasión de una persona que a echo cosas iguales o peores que tu ¿vale?

Itachi asiente, tragando saliva y Riko se separa de él.

\- Eres buena escuchando. - dijo al fin, volviendo a caminar.

\- Sip, buena en escuchar y en hacer muchas cosas más. - dijo, en segundo sentido.

\- Deja de hacer ese tipo de propuestas indirectamente. - espetó el azabache, con una gota de sudor corriendo por su cien.

_¡CHANCHAN! capítulo lleno de emociones, por fin por fin por fin, eh terminado un puto capítulo en un día._

_Ash!_

_Por cierto, los libros que di ahí en el fic son los que eh estado leyendo... les recomiendo mucho Inés del alma mía, Ciudades de papel de John green, que creo que es el autor de esa película de los niños con cáncer que no recuerdo su nombre y la Isla debajo del mar o algo así._

_Empezamos con las disculpas!_

_Perdón._

_Bien. xd_

_Cuando uno tiene depresión tiene recaídas, y la tuve, muy fuerte. Pensé que iba a salir adelante pero no es fácil, y el peor error que cometí es que ni si quiera me divertí con nada, osea yo sola me hundí por así decirlo, en mi propio hoyo._

_Dios, tengo una oscuridad tan grande en mi puto corazón pero esto es lo que me hace subir el ánimo, hoy me di cuenta._

_Iré al psicólogo está semana, iré a ver a mi padre... saldré adelante, ¡lo prometo! _

_Gracias infinitas._

_Gracias!_

_Nos vemos en el próximo cap._

_Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!_


	12. LA DECISIÓN MÁS DIFÍCIL

_¡Hola chicos! x'D perdón y mil perdón por la demora :c se me había perdido el cargador de mi notebook y al fin me compraron uno, lo primero que hice fue escribir e.e (y ver anime) _

_Espero que les guste el cap, es corto pero adivinen! ya tengo la mitad del otro e.e así que unos reviews y me animo a subir el 11._

Capítulo 10. - La decisión más difícil.

Un miércoles por la mañana. La mayoría de los chicos estaban en el living, muertos de calor literalmente.

Habían pasado más días desde la estadía de los Akatsukis y como es de suponer las provisiones de comida y aseo estaba disminuyendo hasta llegar al nivel más crítico. Riko no sabía que hacer para arreglar aquel problema.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo? - preguntó Itachi, con el bichito de la curiosidad, al ver estos últimos días a la peliverde verdaderamente preocupada.

Riko casi se sorprendió por la pregunta del azabache.

\- Em, no nada. - respondió, luego de cinco segundos de procesarla.

Itachi miro hacía el frente nuevamente, haciendo cómo si no le importara, pero la verdad es que estaba dispuesto a averiguar que es lo que realmente ocurría con ella.

De repente se le ocurrió una buena idea.

Hace un día atrás había visto a un pequeño gato merodeando por el bosque en busca de comida, no le había echo caso, pero sabía perfectamente que Riko amaba con toda su alma a cualquier tipo de animal y no tendría corazón para abandonarlo. Ese sería un buen comienzo para entablar una conversación con ella y preguntarle que era lo que pasaba exactamente por su cabecita.

\- Riko, ¿tienes un momento? Hay algo que quiero preguntarte. - dijo Itachi, justo en el momento en que todos se quedaron callados.

Orochimaru, alarmado subió su cabeza. La peor pesadilla para el estaba por comenzar.

\- UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU. - exclamó Tobi, moviendo sus manos como particularmente lo hace. - ITACHI Y RIKO SE AMAN.

\- ¡Cállate, Tobi! - exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - cuestionó Riko, algo nerviosa por todas las miradas que apuntaban hacía ellos.

\- Es algo que estoy seguro que te gustara. - Itachi sonrió de lado, levantándola de la mano y llevándola casi a la fuerza hacía afuera.

Cuando cerraron la puerta de entrada, hubieron cinco segundos de silencio, hasta que por fin Sasori murmuró: - Se nota que Itachi no sabe tratar a las mujeres.

Keiko alzó la ceja, en desacuerdo.

\- ¿Quién eres tú para decir eso? - el pelirojo hizo un mohín enojon.

\- Tu no sabes como trato a las mujeres.

\- Espero nunca saberlo.

Mientras tanto, en el jardín, Itachi aún llevaba a Riko a rastras, mientras el viento y los pétalos de rosas que volaban,pasaban entre ellos haciendo que el ambiente se viera cada vez más romántico.

Se notaba que estaba llegando la primavera con creces, los arboles eran completamente verde, el viento fresco y agradable, y las flores de muchos colores.

\- ¡Itachi, espera! - espetó Riko por última vez, usando todas sus fuerzas para separarse de el.

El azabache se giro para ver la cara de ella, con los ojos completamente brillosos.

\- No... no vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿vale? - dijo, mientras apretaba sus brazos a los lados.

\- Solo quería decirte que...

\- ¡No lo hagas más!

La verdad no era que le molestaba, si no que tenía demasiado estrés y cualquier cosa la hacía explotar.

Cuando estaba apunto de tomar otro grito, se escucho un pequeño: -Meow.

La vista de ella giro hacía un arbusto, y poco a poco la cabeza de un gato bebé se asomo, mostrando sus grandes ojos mieles.

Su corazón casi se paraliza.

El gatito (o gatita) dio unos pequeños pasos hacía ella, ronroneando. Riko trago saliva y todo su enojo se esfumo, se agacho y lentamente acerco su mano hacía el.

El animal correspondió al saludo con otro: - Meow. Y movía su cabeza, haciéndole cariño a la mano de ella.

Itachi sonrió de lado y poco a poco un rubor casi imperceptible se asomo en su cara. Se dio cuenta de aquello, y trago saliva. La... ¿la estaba viendo como mujer? No era fea, y tenía un carácter un poco encantador, pero se negaba a aceptar algún día una mujer. Sabía su final.

\- Kawaii... - susurró Riko, tomando al gatito y apretándolo contra ella.

\- Eso era lo que te quería mostrar. - apuntó el Uchiha.

Ella subió su mirada y se lamento por lo de recién. Se levanto y se acerco a Itachi a paso lento, sintiendo que a cada centímetro que estaba cerca de el, su corazón latía más rápido.

\- Lo siento... por lo de recién... yo...

Itachi trago saliva y abruptamente, se sonrojo de nuevo. Sin embargo, sonrió, una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- No te preocupes, se que estás preocupada y bueno debes tener muchas cosas en mente. Algunas veces hay que abrir tu corazón.

\- Es difícil... - susurró la peliverde, dejando al gato en el suelo. - Tengo muchos secretos, y... me gustaría que todo lo que paso no hubiera pasado.

\- Solo hay que afrontarlo. - interrumpió Itachi. - Todo lo que pasamos es para hacernos más fuertes, ¿sabes? yo igual pase por muchas cosas difíciles, pero esto es parte de nuestra historia, es lo que a nosotros nos toco.

Riko apretó sus labios, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

\- Me gustaría decirte que todo lo malo paso, pero probablemente no sea así. Estoy seguro que con el tiempo te harás más fuerte y nadie, absolutamente nadie te vendrá a ningunear.

Itachi toco la mejilla de Riko, levantando su mentón.

\- Itachi...

Cerró sus ojos y el Uchiha acerco su boca a ella. Estaban a solo centímetros, y todo se puso más lento para ellos.

\- ¡Alo, ¿hay alguien?! - preguntó una persona, de pronto.

Los dos se separaron al instante, mientras Riko se ponía completamente roja e Itachi bufaba.

\- ¡¿Qué era lo que pretendías hacer Itachi?! - gritó, apuntándolo con los ojos blancos.

\- Bueno, tu no parecías que te ibas a negar. - espetó el azabache, mirando a otra parte.

\- ¡Alo! - exclamaron nuevamente.

Riko fue rápidamente hacía la reja seguida por Itachi. Ahí había una persona en bicicleta, con un gorro y completamente cansada. Tenía un tipo de caja con varías carta.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó la chica.

\- Es un cartero.

\- ¿Se come?

\- No seas ridícula.

Ignorando aquello, la peliverde le pregunto al cartero que es lo que quería. Cómo única y obvia respuesta el chico le respondió: Tengo una correspondencia para usted.

\- ¿Que cosa?

El cartero le entrego una pancarta, la verdad casi era como un afiche.

\- ''Gran torneo Ninja Storm, que se dará a cabo el día jueves por la noche. Para participar se requiere un grupo de 6 personas, y si eres el campeon de aquel torneo, ganaras 1 millón de dolares.

La estadía y la comida no se paga. ¡Te esperamos!''

Hubo un silencio ensordecedor, mientras el chico de las cartas tomaba agua.

\- ¿Viajaste todo aquello para pasarnos esto? - preguntó Itachi, indiferente.

\- Bueno, me ordenaron que tenía que enviar esta carta a la mitad de la población. Además, este torneo verdaderamente es muy famoso, y hacen diversas competencias ninjas. ¡No saben los talentos que se descubren! - exclamó, ansioso.

\- ¿Honto nii? - murmuró Riko, solamente leyendo el ''1 millón de dolares'' - Puede ser una buena idea participar.

\- Si quieren participar tendrán que apurarse, las inscripciones son hasta hoy en la noche. ¡Espero que participen! ¡Adiós! - exclamó el chico, yéndose lo más rápido que pudo.

\- ¿Nos falta comida? - preguntó Itachi, después de que se fue.

La peliverde suspiro.

\- Si, las provisiones han ido decayendo. Verdaderamente necesito ese dinero y estoy completamente segura que ustedes son lo bastante fuertes como para ganarlo.

El Uchiha cerró los ojos. Estaba casi seguro que si salía en ese torneo medio mundo lo reconocería y también a sus amigos, pero sabía que era una tarea difícil acogerlos a todos en esa casa y por lo tanto ellos tenían que hacer algo por Riko.

\- Lo intentaré.

La primera cosa que hizo Itachi al entrar a la cabaña, fue decirles a todos: Necesitamos hablar.

Keiko, Mizuko, Yuuki y Saku se preguntaron que era lo que estaba pasando y porque las excluían de esa conversación, pero Riko ya sabía la respuesta.

Mientras tanto, luego de la explicación de Itachi a Pain y los demás, el líder de Akatsuki abrió los ojos completamente y la rabia inundo su corazón.

\- ¿Cómo es posible si quiera que pienses esa estupidez? ¡Eres inteligente Itachi! ¿O acaso Riko te puso ciego?

\- No es que me haya puesto ciego ni nada, no digas ridiculeces. Simplemente siento que tengo que hacer algo por ella.

\- ¿Y cuando has echo algo por los demás? - espetó Pain, poniéndose de pie.

\- Es mejor que bajen el volumen, las chicas están escuchando. - dijo Konan, nerviosa, puesto que sabía que se pondría fuerte la pelea.

\- Konan, no te metas, hum... deja que arreglen sus problemas cómo los dos líderes que son. - susurró Deidara.

\- No quiero pelear Pain. - prosigió Itachi, mirando hacía otra parte. Sabía que si el líder lo sacaba de quicio no tendría compasión.

\- Hubiera sido todo mejor si no nos hubiéramos infiltrado acá, deberíamos matar a todas esas chicas y descubrir a la fuerza quien es la maldita jinchuuriki.

Itachi abrió los ojos, inundado de fuerza y abruptamente pesco el cuello de su líder y lo encaro.

\- ¡Nunca más digas ese tipo de cosas! ¡Cómo se te ocurre decir algo como eso! - y le pego un puñetazo.

Kisame se tapo la boca, pegando un grito ahogado.

\- ¡Cómo te atreves...! - espetó Pain.

Cuando estaba apunto de golpear a Itachi, Deidara se puso de pie, completamente enojado.

\- Piensa que esas chicas hubieran sido Konan, ¿qué hubieras echo en ese caso? - preguntó, enfrentándolo por una vez sin miedo.

El líder se quedo callado, mientras Hidan, Tobi y Sasori se ponían de pie.

\- Estaba en completo acuerdo de quedarme callado, pero con esas chicas no te metas. Les hemos causado muchos problemas como para hacer que ellas, especialmente Keiko no hayan entrado en mi vida. Son mucho más de lo que tu imaginas. - dijo Sasori.

\- Yo apoyaré a Itachi, por que es mi amigo. - murmuró Kisame, poniéndose de pie.

\- Yo también, porque es un millón de dolares y no hay que desaprovecharlos. - dijo Kakuzu.

\- Y yo, porque ellas han sido mis únicas amigas. - concluyó Konan, mirando a los ojos a Pain.

El pelinaranjo trago saliva. Se sento y suspiro. Zetsu y Orochimaru se mantenían en puro silencio.

Pasaron varios segundos que para ellos parecieron eternos, hasta que Pain levanto la cabeza y sonrió.

\- Al parecer de verdad quieren a esas chicas ¿eh? Entonces lo haremos. - los demás estuvieron a punto de gritar victoria, pero Pain interrumpió. - ¡Pero! - todos se callaron. - Elegiremos a cinco de acá y una chica de haya, ¿que les parece?

\- SI. - gritaron al mismo tiempo.

\- Entonces, ¿quienes irán?

Kakuzu fue el primero en levantar la mano.

\- Definitivamente tienen que ir Pain e Itachi.

\- Ahí van dos. - contó Konan, con sus dedos.

\- Tobi. - dijo Itachi.

\- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. - exclamó el enmascarado, casi saltando. - ¿Y porque yo?

\- Porque tienes una rara habilidad que hace cansar a los enemigos. - respondió Itachi.

\- Ahí van tres. - dijo Konan.

\- Yo me ofrezco para participar en esos torneos. - dijo Kisame, sonriendo de lado. - Puesto que igual tengo una fuerza extraordinaria.

\- Uy si, el que es más fuerte de Akatsuki. - se burlo Kakuzu.

\- Ahí van cuatro. Falta uno. - dijo Konan.

\- ¿Quién podría ser, hum? A mi no me gustaría participar, siempre destruyo cosas y puede que destruya ese lugar por completo y esa no es la idea, hum. - se excusó Deidara.

\- ¿Y porqué no es ese viejo avaro asqueroso? - preguntó Hidan.

\- Porque tengo que estar viendo todas las irregularidades del torneo. - respondió Kakuzu, tratando de ignorar el comentario.

\- Púes yo creo que debería ser Sasori. - dijo Zetsu. - Tiene una gran fuerza.

\- No, gracias. - respondió el pelirojo rápidamente. - Estoy seguro que alguien más querrá.

\- ¿Ni si quiera lo harás por Keiko? - preguntó Deidara, melozamente.

\- Haré otras cosas por ella, ¿de acuerdo? - espetó, sonrojado.

\- Deberías ir tu, Hidan. - dijo al fin, Konan.

\- ¿¡Qué?! ¡Porqué joder!

\- Porque tienes una habilidad extraña y sorprenderás a la gente. La idea es que el público igual te apoye, los sádicos serán tus amigos. - explicó la peliazul.

La mayoría asintió, encontrando razonable la explicación de la usuaria del origami.

\- Ahora, las chicas tendrán que elegir a una de ellas. - dijo Pain.

Los Akatsukis salieron y lo primero que vieron fue a las chicas durmiendo en el sillón. Las fueron a despertar.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Riko, viendo a Itachi con una media sonrisa.

\- Solo tenemos que ver quien participara de ustedes.

Minutos después de ciertas explicaciones a las chicas de porque tenían que elegir solamente a una de ellas, se sentaron y empezaron a reflexionar.

\- Todas tenemos la misma fuerza, ¿no? - dijo Mizuko.

\- No todas, acá hay una que sobre sale de todas. - respondió Keiko.

\- ¿Y quién es? Es obvio que hay que elegirla a ella. - dijo Sasori.

\- Bueno, es Riko. - dijo Keiko.

La peliverde trago saliva, mirando hacía otra parte. Ella sabía que ciertamente sobre salía entre las chicas, pero existía un cierto riesgo al utilizar tanto chakra y enojarse y ese tipo de cosas.

\- Etto...

\- Entonces Riko, ¿quieres ser de nuestro equipo? - preguntó Itachi, sonriendo de lado y tendiéndole la mano.

Ella suspiro, subió su cabeza con las mejillas completamente rojas y tomo la mano de Itachi, poniéndose de pie.

\- Claro que si, baka.

Luego de eso y de algunas ciertas burlas por parte de Tobi, los chicos explotaron en una gran risa, apretándose la panza.

\- ¡Joder! - exclamó Riko, dejando de reír.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Riko? - preguntó Yuuki.

\- ¡Las inscripciones son hasta esta noche! ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa! ¡Lleven ropa de cambio y todo ese tipo de cosas! ¡Apúrense!

Los chicos se maldicieron por ser tan descuidados y fueron a arreglar sus cosas y en menos de media hora estaban listos para subir al gran furgón de los Akatsukis, sin antes que Riko le dejara comida y agua al pequeño gato que se había encontrado.

_Acá comienza el gran torneo Ninja Storm._


	13. LA LLEGADA AL HOTEL

_Ohayou Gozaimasu ! ¿Como están? Cómo lo prometido es deuda acá está el otro capítulo ñ.ñ _

_Espero que os guste._

_¡Quiero dar la bienvenida a __**danielapmatute , **__prometo arreglar mis faltas :D! _

_Domou! _

Capítulo 11. - La llegada al Hotel.

Se habían subido apresurada mente al furgón. Konan al volante y Pain cómo copiloto. Los demás iban organizando una que otra cosa, sabían que el viaje por lo menos duraría 4 horas, y bueno con Konan manejando serían unas ¿dos?

La cosa es que tenían tiempo de sobra para conversar.

\- Konan dijo algo sobre ganarse el público. - dijo Sasori. - ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

Hubo un momento de silencio esperando a que la peliazul respondiera algo, cuando pasaron un minuto todos miraron hacía adelante, pero Konan tenía un aura oscura al rededor de ella, completamente concentrada en el viaje.

\- Creo que Konan no podrá responder eso, está muy concentrada manejando. - murmuró Pain, con algo de temor.

\- Lo que quiso decir es que tenemos que ganarnos al público con nuestras raras habilidades y nuestra personalidad. - apuntó Itachi.

\- Bueno, todos se quedarían boca abierta con la asquerosa habilidad de Hidan. - dijo Kakuzu.

\- Y todos te mandarían a la morgue por tener 100 años. - respondió el peliblanco.

\- Bueno, no creo que tengan que cambiar nada. Todos ustedes tienen una personalidad particular y habilidades tremendas. - dijo Keiko, tratando de cambiar de tema para no armar una pelea.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con una personalidad particular? - espetó Pain. - ¿Estás tratando de decir que tengo una personalidad fea?

La azabache alzó una ceja, odiaba cuando Pain malinterpretaba las cosas.

\- Tu por ejemplo. - empezó a decir, con un aura oscura pero su cara inexpresiva como siempre. - Eres una persona muy idiota.

\- NONI. - exclamó Pain, con los ojos rojos de furia.

\- No peleen por favor. Y Keiko mantén la compostura. - dijo Yuuki, porque sabía que cuando ella se enojaba podía ser la peor.

\- La idea es que cuando esten en un combate, no tengan piedad del enemigo. Sea quién sea. - dijo Kakuzu.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Riko.

\- Dios, que eres ingenua mujer. - dijo Kakuzu, golpeándose la cabeza. - Ellos te atacaran aun que seas una mujer, ¿entiendes? Además, mientras más luego lleguemos mejor, así entrenamos.

\- NO ME APRESURES, ESTOY TRATANDO DE HACERLO MÁS RÁPIDO POSIBLE. - gritó Konan, emanando un aura mucho más oscura que la de recién.

\- No debes esforzarte mucho, Konan... - murmuró Pain, con una gotita de sudor en la frente.

Luego de 40 minutos después, los edificios y las pequeñas casas del pueblo en el cual se iba a hacer el torneo, estaban apareciendo.

\- ¡Yatta! ¡Vamos llegando Mizu-chan! - exclamó Tobi, abrazando a Mizuko por la espalda.

\- ¡Por fin! - respondió la rubia.

De pronto, Konan acelero mucho más rápido, tanto así que todos se hicieron hacía atrás. Tan así que Keiko se tuvo que afirmar de Sasori, haciendo que el pelirojo se pusiera rojo.

\- ¡Joder, que te afirmes nena! - exclamó el jashinista.

\- ¡No es mi culpa que Konan este vuelta loca, tonto pervertido!

De un momento el auto se paro y Konan empezó a decir cosas que no se le entendían, haciendo que Deidara se golpeara en la nariz con la silla, y le saliera sangre. A su lado estaba Orochimaru, quién al ver la sangre se le agrandaron las pupilas y tuvo sed de sangre.

\- ¡Orochimaru, no te vuelvas loco de nuevo por favor, hum! - gritó el rubio, tapando su hemorragia.

\- VA A MATARLO. - exclamó Kisame, dramatizando como siempre.

\- ¿De nuevo? - preguntó Yuuki, alzando la ceja. Konan seguía balbuceando.

\- ¡Cuando veníamos hacía el campamento también me pegue en la naríz y Orochimaru al ver mi sangre se volvió loco! ¡Como ahora, hum! - gritó. - ¡Alguien afirme a Orochimaru!

La peliblanca suspiro. Se paro, saco un trapo y fue directo a sacar a Orochimaru del asiento. Lo tiro bastante lejos.

\- ¡Necesito sangre! ¡Sangre! - exclamaba como loco.

Itachi se levanto, se agacho hacía Orochimaru y al verlo, el sannin se tranquilizo por unos segundos.

\- Itachi-kun... ¿me darás tu sangre?

\- No digas ridiculeces. - espetó el azabache, abriendo sus ojos y activando su sharingan. A los segundos el sannin se durmió.

Mientras tanto Yuuki limpiaba, con un pequeño rubor, la nariz de Deidara.

\- Tienes que tener cuidado ¿vale? - murmuraba la peliblanca.

\- Si, hum. Solo fue un accidente.

\- UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU. - exclamó Tobi, moviendo los brazos de haya para acá. - YUUKI Y SENPAI SE AMAN.

\- ¡Cállate, Tobi! - exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

\- Chicos, joder... ya hemos llegado. - dijo Hidan, mirando por la ventana. - Estábamos tan despistados que no nos dimos cuenta que hemos llegado.

\- Hemos... llegado. - dijo Konan. - Eso era lo que trataba de decirles.

Estaba respirando agitada mente. Notablemente se había cansado de manejar tan rápido.

\- Apuresen y vayan a inscribirse al torneo. - murmuró la peliazul, cayendo desmayada.

\- ¡Konan! - exclamó Pain, atajándola en el aire. - ¡Konan, ¿estas bien?!

\- Es inútil. - dijo Itachi. - Está muy cansada, necesita descansar.

Riko sintió un poco de pena. Se sentía agradecida de que todos quisieran ayudarla, y todos muy unidos para lograr lo que ella quería.

\- Ari...arigatou... - murmuró completamente roja.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y la miraron. El primero en decir algo fue Hidan, quien la abrazo por los hombros.

\- ¡No te preocupes, joder! ¡Estamos haciendo todo lo posible para ti!

La peliverde sonrió abiertamente, y dijo un pequeño: Si.

Tiempo después, (el cual Hidan aun no soltaba a Riko) Saku se acerco a ellos,y de un zape alejo al jashinista de ella.

\- No te atrevas a acercarte a Ri-chan, ¿de acuerdo? - espetó, con los ojos llenos de ira.

\- Ha-hai, perdón. - respondió el, con una gotita de sudor.

\- Deberíamos dejar a Konan descanzado, los demás vayan. Me quedaré cuidando el autobús. - dijo Zetsu.

\- ¡Zetsu, por favor te encargo a Konan! - exclamó Pain, tomándole los brazos al caníbal.

\- Si, líder.

Deidara, Yuuki, Kakuzu, Hidan, Saku, Pain, Tobi, Mizuko, Kisame, Sasori, Keiko, Itachi y Riko salieron prácticamente volando del furgón para ir corriendo con todas sus fuerzas al estadio en el cual iban a ser participes.

\- VAMOS CHICOS, VAMOS A GANAR. - exclamó Kisame, como si fuera una competencia.

\- ¡Esto no es una competencia! - gritó Itachi.

Toda la gente que estaba por la calle los empezaron a mirar como si fueran bichos raros, bueno no eran para menos. La cara de todos los que corrían parecían cómo si fueran una maratón y de puro sufrimiento. Especialmente Kisame, que espantaba y hacía llorar a todos los niños pequeños.

De pronto, Riko tropezó con una piedra, pero dos brazos la atraparon. Levanta su cabeza y ve la sonrisa primero de Pain y luego la de Itachi.

\- No hay tiempo. - dijo Pain, empezando a correr nuevamente.

\- Vamos, Riko. - murmuró Itachi, haciendo que la chica nuevamente corriera con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Estamos llegando, senpais! - exclamó Tobi, quien era el primero de todos. Abrió la puerta del estadio, mientras los guardias les tapaban el camino.

\- ¿¡Qué es lo que hacen acá?! - gritó un guardia gordinflón.

Riko dio unos pasos hacía adelante.

\- Nos vamos a inscribir al torneo. - dijo, respirando agitada mente.

\- ¿Inscribir al torneo? ¿Qué hará una chica tan débil como tu en un torneo? - preguntó el guardia, casi riéndose.

\- ¡Riko no es débil! - exclamó Mizuko.

La peliverde hizo un gesto de que todos se quedaran callados y apunto al gordinflon.

\- No me interesa que usted me vea como una chica débil, me inscribiré en el torneo con mis cinco amigos que me acompañaran y le pateare el culo a cada uno de los que se entrometan en mi camino. - dijo, sonriendo de lado con un optimismo tremendo.

Pero ella no sabía que en ese mismo lugar estaban los otros equipos, escuchando sus palabras.

\- ¿Quién es esa tonta que nos insulto? - preguntó una chica, en las sombras. - Ya vera mi poder cuando pelee con ella.

\- Tranquila Misaki, no hay problema... aun que me llamó bastante la atención. - dijo un chico, del mismo grupo. - Ella sabrá lo que es bueno.

Riko paso, ignorando aquello comentarios y fue hacía la portería donde estaba un caballero de tercera edad.

\- ¿Viene a hacer la inscripciones? Tiene suerte, este es el cuarto equipo. - dijo el abuelo. - Y bueno, la competencia es de cuatro grupos solamente.

\- ¿Honto nii? - preguntó Riko.

\- Bueno, necesito que responda a algunas de mis preguntas.

Después de responder algunas preguntas al portero, como nombres de los participantes, el abuelo le paso seis tarjetas de estadías en un hotel. Riko trago salivas.

¿Dónde se quedarían los demás?

\- Lo siento, pero ¿no me puede dar otras tarjetas para mis amigos que me vinieron a ver? - dijo la peliverde.

\- El comité solo se hace cargo de los que van a participar.

\- ¡Onegai! - exclamó Riko, desesperada.

El abuelo la miro, la chica tenía sus ojos mieles llenos de lágrimas y veían en el profundo de su corazón que ella quería lo mejor para sus amigos.

\- Onegai...

Verdaderamente el la quería ayudar, pero estaba el riesgo de perder su trabajo y no podría mantener a el y a su esposa. Hizo una mueca y encogió los hombros.

Riko comprendió que no podía ser tan egoísta. Salió con las seis tarjetas del hotel y se acerco a los chicos, quién al mirarla pudieron ver que algo no estaba bien.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? - preguntó Kakuzu.

\- Me inscribí y todo y tuve mucha suerte pero... - la peliverde baja la mirada, tragando saliva. - Solamente conseguí seis tarjetas para quedarme en un hotel, y obviamente que esas tarjetas pertenecen a los que competirán.

\- ¿Nos quedaremos en la calle? - preguntó Mizuko, en un susurró.

\- Si quieren ustedes se pueden ir y...

\- No se preocupen. - interrumpió Keiko, dando unos pasos hacía adelante y poniéndose al lado de Riko. - Shotto, Riko... ¿acaso se te olvido que mi madrina tiene un hotel?

A todos les brillaron los ojos, completamente felices de que Keiko les salvara literalmente la vida. La azabache sonrió de oreja a oreja, por primera vez, haciendo que Sasori se sonrojara un poco.

\- ¿Me prestas un poco las tarjetas? - preguntó, quitando le las tarjetas a Riko. Pareció leerlas un pequeño rato y la sonrisa que tenía se extendió. - Y por arte del destino, el hotel al cual ustedes se hospedaran, es el de mi madrina.

\- ¡YATTA! - exclamó Tobi, abrazando a Keiko con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Shotto, Tobi! - gritaron Mizuko y Sasori al mismo tiempo, algo celosos.

Después de que los dos separaran al enmascarado de la azabache, recuperaron la compostura.

\- Vamos a buscar a Konan y vamos a descansar en el hotel de la madrina de Keiko. - dijo Pain, apuntando hacía el frente y con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Yosh! - gritó Riko.

Fueron hasta el autobús y manejaron hacía la dirección que le había dado Keiko, del hotel de la madrina.

La madrina era una señora de unos 50 años, bajita y de pelo naranja y ojos cafés. Era un poco gordita, pero se veía de presencia que era una buena mujer, se llama Kana.

\- ¿No hay problema, madrina? - preguntó Keiko, tomándole las manos a la señora.

\- Siempre y cuando no hagan desorden y molesten a los demás, no hay problema. - dijo la señora, siempre riendo.

\- ¿Hay más clientes? ¿Son los otros participantes del torneo? - preguntó Riko.

\- Si, son los otros participantes. Pero no se preocupen, ellos están en el piso subsiguiente. Reservaré el piso 15 solo para ustedes.

\- ¡¿Solo para nosotros?! ¡¿Enserio?! - exclamaron Tobi y Kakuzu al mismo tiempo.

\- Bueno, el piso 15 en si es una gran suite, que tiene 13 camas. Ustedes verán como se acomodan, ¿ya?

\- ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU. - gritaron todos, haciendo reverencias sin parar.

Kana les mostró la gran suite a los chicos, mientras Pain aun tenía a Konan en sus brazos. Realmente era muy grande, tenía una pequeña cocina, un baño, un living, y las 13 camas que habían nombrado.

Todo muy lujoso y brillante.

Kakuzu se acerca a Keiko y la lleva a un rincón de la habitación. Sasori sigue con la mirada a ellos dos.

El oriundo de la cascada le empieza a susurrar preguntas.

\- Keiko, ¿eres millonaria?

\- La verdad es qu...

Kakuzu la interrumpió.

\- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Sasori, quién había estado observando todo aquello, se acerco temerariamente y separo a Kakuzu de un solo empujón. La azabache se sorprendió por el repentino acto.

\- Nadie se casara con nadie. - dijo, con un aura oscura que hasta el mismísimo Kakuzu se sorprendió.

Mientras tanto, Pain había ido a dejar a Konan a una cama, que estaba en una habitación. Sabía que la peliazul estaba completamente cansada, y que se merecía su descanso.

\- ¡Esto es tan lujoso! - exclamó Hidan, tirándose en el living.

\- Si, lujoso y todo pero apestas a sudor. - murmuró Saku, desde el otro lado de la suite. - Deberías ir a bañarte.

Hidan frunció su ceja. Se acerco a Saku mientras las mejillas se le ponían completamente roja.

\- Una mejor idea... ¿por qué no aprovechamos esa gran tina y nos bañamos los dos juntos?

\- Eso es acoso sexual... - susurró la peliroja, con una gota de sudor en su frente.

Los demás fueron a la gran habitación, aun que estaban un poco acomplejados, puesto que solamente habían 13 camas y ellos eran 16. Tres se quedarían afuera o acostados en algún sillón.

\- No os preocupéis, acuérdense que técnicamente no duermo. - dijo Zetsu.

\- Alguien tendrá que dormir juntos. - dijo Itachi.

\- Deberíamos hacerlos los dos, Itachi- san. - susurró Orochimaru.

\- Me niego.

\- Yo duermo con Keiko, con eso no habrá problema, ¿verdad? - dijo la peliverde. Keiko asintió.

\- Yosh, entonces todos deberíamos ir a tomar una ducha, porque mañana es el único día de descanso que tendrán, y desde ahí para adelante no habrá paz. - dijo Pain, con el puño al cielo.

\- Y coman mucho, recarguen energía, hum. - añadió Deidara.

Pasaron las horas. Cenaron, arreglaron sus equipajes en los respectivos lugares y se fueron a acostar.

Saku se levanto y fue al living, donde vio que la ventana del balcón estaba abierta. Ahí vio a Hidan, con su bata desabrochada y todos su abdominales al aire.

Trago saliva y se dirigió hacía él.

\- ¿Qué haces acá?

El peliblanco ni si quiera se tuvo que girar para saber quien era, solo soltó un suspiro.

\- No puedo dormir. Pensar que mañana competiremos en un torneo... solo espero que nuestra identidad no sea descubierta.

Ella hizo una mueca, y con algo de vergüenza y duda, tomo la mano de Hidan y lo miro a los ojos.

\- No te preocupes, estoy completamente segura de que todo saldrá bien... Aparte, eres muy fuerte... ganarás. - susurró, mientras sus mejillas se ponían con un tono rosa suave.

Se sorprendió puesto que jamás había imaginado que ella le diría tales palabras. Siempre había pensado que Saku era una chica fría y casi sin sentimientos, pero ahora sus sentimientos hacía ella se estaban haciendo cada vez más fuertes.

Se acerco a ella y poco a poco los dos unieron sus labios en un cálido beso. Sabía que de ahí en adelante poco tiempo tendría para amoríos.

Mientras tanto Riko, al ver que todos dormían plácidamente, se puso de pie y fue a recorrer el Hotel. Ni si quiera se había dado cuenta que su amiga y Hidan estaban en el balcón comiéndose a besos.

Bajo las escaleras y quedo en el piso 13. En el piso en el cual los grupos enemigos estaban alojándose.

Ese piso no tenía ninguna suit, estaba segura que habían tenido suerte por tenerla. Eran piezas normales.

Se dio media vuelta y la primera cosa que vio fueron unos ojos rojos potentes, y un pelo negro como el azabache.

Dio dos pasos hacía atrás.

\- Vaya, eres Riko, ¿verdad? - preguntó la chica, quién tenía una voz grave.

La peliverde frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Se puede saber como lo sabes?

\- Eres una de las participantes del torneo, ¿verdad? es obvio que te conozco... aun que no tus habilidades.

La usuaria del shakuton mantuvo la mirada intacta, no se dejaría vencer por una simple chica que aparecía así como así.

\- Espero que la competencia sea... grata... - susurró, con un tono de sarcasmo. - Aun que bueno, no te la dejaremos fácil.

\- No creas que nosotros lo haremos. - espetó Riko, molesta por su tono de voz.

\- Yo y mi hermano estamos muy interesados en tus habilidades, me gustaría luchar contigo. - dijo la azabache, yendo hacía una puerta. - Nos vemos.

Y la cerró.

Riko trago saliva. No sabía porque pero esa chica tenía algún efecto en ella, que le hacía acelerar su corazón.

Sintió una presión en su cabeza tan grande que hizo que cayera de rodillas.

\- Deberías matarla... no deberías permitir que alguien te hablara de esa manera...

\- Cállate, maldita criatura del mal... - espetó Riko.

\- Deberías mostrar el verdadero poder que tenemos Riko, en el torneo...

\- No podría hacerle daño a los demás...

\- Si puedes. Lo has echo. Tienes tus manos llenas de sangre...

\- ¡Urusai! ¡Urusai! ¡Urusai! ¡Urusai..

\- ¡Riko! - exclamó Itachi, quién la había estado buscando por todo el hotel. Se agacho hacía su altura, y ella seguía gritando . - ¡Riko, reacciona!

Ella miro hacía Itachi y se quedo en silencio. Sus ojos estaban completamente negros con la pupila blanca, era como si solamente sus ojos dijeran todo el odio que sentía... Pero no era ella, era otra persona... otra cosa...

En ese instante el se dio cuenta, quien era realmente Riko.

\- Matare, asesinare... destruiré... - dijo Riko con una voz completamente diferente.

\- Riko... tu eres la jinchuuriki... - susurró Itachi, con los ojos completamente abiertos.

Claramente pensó que tenía que hacer algo. Después de todo el era quién tenía el sharingan y podía controlarla pero aun no podía creer que ella era la jinchuuriki del 0 colas.

\- Lo siento, es por tu bien... ¡Sharingan! - exclamó, y poco rato después cayó desmayada.

La cogió entre sus brazos y la llevo a la suit. Tenía miedo de que despertara con el mismo ataque de recién y atacara a Keiko, por lo que la acostó en su cama.

Parecía muy tranquila... Ahora lo entendía todo. Lo entendía absolutamente todo.

Pero no sabía como actuar. Sentía que no quería decirle a Pain la verdad. La mataría al instante. Lo malo es que, efectivamente el 0 colas es el jinchuuriki más poderoso,y tenía el gran temor de que ella matara a Pain.

\- Solo quiero que esto sea una broma... - susurró, acariciando el pelo de Riko.


	14. Saga: Torneo Ninja I

Hola a todos, de nueva cuenta disculpándome xD, estaba tratando de pensar en una manera ''divertida'' para abordar la primera competencia los juegos :'D y pues se me vino a a cabeza esto...

_Saga: El torneo ninja I_

_La fiesta sorpresa._

Después de lo que paso, Itachi se mantuvo lo más lejos posible de Riko, y de todos en realidad. Quería despejar su mente y de paso, hacer cierto ''trabajo'' para la peliverde, se encerró todo el día, solamente saliendo para comer y sus necesidades biológicas.

Los demás se dedicaron a entrenar en el gimnasio que tenía el gran hotel. Hidan, Sasori, Deidara, Tobi y Pain, mientras se estaban encaminando, se encontraron con un grupo de cinco hombres en un rincón, tomando algunos sakes.

Un castaño, al ver el grupo, frunció el ceño, tanto así que fue despreciativo.

\- Qué mira ese bastardo. - gruñó Hidan, devolviendole la mirada casi con el mismo aire.

El mismo castaño, de ojos verdes se puso de pie y camino hacía ellos. Los Akatsukis, se pusieron en pose de pelea.

\- Que ni se le ocurra decir algo fuera de lugar... - murmuró Pain, a sabiendas de que su paciencia era poca.

\- ¡Yosh! - gritó el castaño, con cierto aire de superioridad. - Unos varios de ustedes son del último equipo que participara, ¿verdad?

Nadie respondió.

\- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Pensé que había una chica, aparte de ti! - dijo, refiriéndose a Deidara.

El rubio enrojeció de ira, iba a dar un paso al frente pero Pain lo detuvo.

Hidan, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y demostrando su gran habilidad en retos respondió:

\- Mira, hijo de puta... Que nosotros tengamos una mujer, pf, joder, eso no significa que seamos menos... - dio un paso hacía delante, mostrando que era un poco más alto que el castaño. - Al contrario, imbécil... Las mujeres son mucho más superiores que nosotros, coño. Que te quede grabado en la puta cabeza si no... - rió con sarcasmo. - Pues anda y rezale al Jodido Jesús de Nazaret.

El castaño apretó dientes fuertemente, sabiendo que esa batalla la había perdido, se dio media vuelta y se encaminó, a puteadas.

Horas más tardes, cuando aun Itachi no salia de la habitación, casi todos estaban ya en la suite. De repente, un sonido de un pito agudo, empezó a resonar por toda la suite y tal vez más haya, proveniente del living.

Todos se dirigieron hacía ahí, sorprendidos.

\- ¿¡Qué pasa?! - exclamó Zetsu.

\- ¡Deidara, te hemos dicho que dejes de cantar! - gritó Pain, alarmado. Cuando todos se calmaron y hubo silencio, se apagó el ruido y paso seguido una pantalla gigante se mostró delante de ellos.

En la pantalla salia un hombre, de no menos de 30 años, tenía el pelo largo y castaño, y su apariencia un poco afeminada.

\- ¡Hola! - exclamó, mientras todos se miraban, sin saber que decir.

\- ¿Quién es ese travestí de mierda? - preguntó Hidan.

El castaño sonrió de lado.

\- Voy a ignorar ese comentario, guapo... Mi nombre es Akiro Susuki, animador del torneo...

\- ¿Le dijo guapo? - susurró Saku, con un poco de celos.

\- Primero que nada, daros la bienvenida a este torneo... - miró hacía todas partes, tratando de buscar a los participantes. - ¿Podrían pasar los cinco participantes hacía delante?

Riko, Pain, Itachi (que por primera vez salió de la pieza) Hidan y Kisame dieron un paso hacía delante.

En un milisemo segundo, Itachi y Riko se miraron. La peliverde, con sus ojos tratando de preguntarle que era lo que sucedía, y él indiferente como siempre.

\- Bien, ahora si... - sonrió Akiro. - Daros la bienvenida y pues que den lo mejor de si... puede que en este torneo demuestren cuanto valen... Será demasiado difícil.

\- Pero no imposible. - interrumpió Riko.

Akiro sonrió nuevamente de lado.

\- Tú eres Riko, ¿verdad?

La peliverde asintió.

\- Eres la única mujer entre tantos hombres, eso me llama mucho la atención... Pero bueno, no eh venido para hablarles sin sentido...

\- Si, me gustaría que se apurara. - susurró Sasori.

\- Si no para decirles que hoy en la noche se hará la fiesta de inauguración de el torneo, y por supuesto con tanta belleza, tendrán que ir de gala.

\- ¡¿De gala?! ¡Wi! - exclamó Kisame, feliz de la vida.

\- ¿De gala? - preguntó Itachi, frunciendo el ceño. - ¿De donde se supone que sacaremos trajes de gala? Es un torneo.

\- Ay no, que aguafiestas, amigo del alma. - siseó Kisame.

Itachi se limitó a esperar respuesta.

\- De eso no se preocupen. - respondió Akiro, subiendo el pulgar. - Un grupo de staff irá a visitarlos con trajes y maquillaje y todo lo que se puedan imaginar para ir en perfectas condiciones a una fiesta, ustedes solo se sientan y esperan... Espero que todo sea de su agrado, y mucha suerte en el torneo, que en cualquier lugar, el menos esperado, podrá comenzar.

Y se apagó la pantalla haciendo que todos se miraran, completamente confundidos.

Pain suspiró y dio un paso hacía delante, necesitaba hablar con todos, y comunicarles un gran discurso que había preparado para esta ocasión.

\- Entramos en este gran torneo ninja... - empezó a decir con los ojos cerrados, mientras todos se centraban en él. - Yo como líder de este grupo prometo esforzarme al máximo por ganar, y ganaremos...

\- No me acuerdo que te hayamos elegido como líder... - susurró Zetsu.

\- Zetsu, te escuche, bestia. - prorrumpió el líder, fulminándolo. Pain miró hacía todas partes, como si estuviera escondiendo algo, de repente sus mejillas enrojecieron y susurró: - entre más unidos estemos, mejor será el equipo.

Riko sonrió de oreja a oreja, y lo abrazó fuertemente, haciendo que el pelinaranja se sonrojara aun más y que Itachi y Konan se exaltaran.

\- ¡Riko! - exclamó Itachi, por inercia.

La peliverde levantó su mirada, extrañada.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Eh echo algo malo?

Itachi escupió, se dio media vuelta y se encerró en la habitación.

\- ¡Itachi! - exclamó Riko, soltando a Pain, quien le empezaba a darle explicaciones a Konan, y esta tenía un gran aura oscura a su alrededor.

\- Esta Riko... - susurró Keiko. - No se da cuenta de algo tan obvio.

Tocaron la puerta y Mizuko fue corriendo a abrirla. Cuando la abrió, cerca de 10 personas entraron a la suite, vestidos de negros, con sacos de trajes y vestidos, cajas de zapatos, unas chicas con bolsas de maquillaje.

\- ¿Tú eres Riko? - preguntó una chica, tomando del brazo a Mizuko.

\- ¡No, no, no! ¡No soy Riko, Riko es esa! - exclamó, zafándose del agarre y apuntando hacía la peliverde que peleaba con Tobi por una paleta.

\- ¡Agarrenla! - exclamó una chica, que parecía ser la jefa del staff. - Esto será una tarea difícil. - dijo, crujiéndose los nudillos.

Al percatarse de que iban tras ella, Riko tragó saliva. Jamás en su vida había sido expuesta a la ''belleza''

En resumen:

Todos menos los participantes de torneo ninja, se fugaron de la casa, no queriendo escuchar los molestos ruidos de Riko, gracias a ciertos parámetros de belleza.

Dos horas después, Hidan, Kisame, Itachi y Pain salieron completamente listos, con sus respectivos trajes.

Saku, Sasori, Orochimaru y Konan estaban presente para presenciarlos y al mismo tiempo ver su gran cambio.

\- Wow. - musito Saku, en cuanto vió a su peliblanco salir por la puerta.

Hidan vestía un terno plomo bastante claro, casi parecía blanco, con una camisa a rallas, sin corbata y tres botones desabrochados, mostrando su abdomen y su collar de Jashin.

Lo mismo expresaron con sus caras los demás, cayendo en cuenta de que en verdad se veían guapos.

\- ¡Dios! ¡No lo puedo creer! - exclamó Orochimaru, corriendo hacía Itachi. - ¡Te ves mucho más guapo de lo normal, Itachi-san!

\- Te me alejas o te mato. - advirtió el azabache, quien vestía de terno azabache, camisa negra, corbata negra y pantalones negros, mostrando aun más su oscuridad.

Kisame vestía de un traje azul marina con una camisa celeste, Konan empezó a aplaudir ya que el espadachín empezó a hacer unos tipos de poses ''sensuales''.

\- ¿Como me veo? ¿Como me veo? - repetía.

\- ¡Muy bien Kisame, te ves de maravilla! - aplaudió Konan.

\- ¡Kisame! - gritó Pain. - ¡Te me estas robando a gloria!

Konan subió la mirada y se sonrojo al ver que Pain estaba con un terno naranja, y playera blanca, sin corbata. Olía bastante bien.

\- Pain... te ves muy bien. - susurró, acercando se a él.

Saku también se acercaba a Hidan, más que sonrosada.

\- Hidan, maldito... ¿eres tú?

\- Jajajaja... nena, obvio que soy yo... ¿no me darás un beso de saludo? - preguntó el peliblanco, agarrándola por la cintura.

Ante eso, Kisame palideció.

\- ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Está bien que sean novios y todo eso pero mantengan la compostura en cuando como y donde se besan!

\- ¡JAJAJA! no exageres, Kisame... No tengas envidia solo porque me veo más guapo que tu... además, a mi chica no le molesta que haga eso, ¿verdad? - dijo, mirando a Saku.

La peliroja enrojeció aun más y lo empujó.

\- Cállate, maldito pervertido.

\- Jajaja... Como me gustaría que Deidara o Kakuzu estuvieran acá, para que me envidíen los hijos de puta. - murmuró Hidan, con estrellas en sus ojos.

\- Uy si, cuanta envidia tenemos. - dijo alguien por detrás.

Todos se dieron media vuelta y sonrieron al ver que los que faltaban, estaban ahí, con una sonrisita orgullosa cada uno.

\- Pués acá estamos, y sí, me estoy sintiendo celoso, hum. - dijo Deidara, queriendo estar en los zapatos de los participantes.

\- ¡WOOOOOOOOOOOW! - exclamó Tobi, pegando un salto. - ¡Se ven como si fueran modelos!

\- Lo sé lo sé. - dijo Kisame, nuevamente adoptando pose de modelo.

\- ¿Y Riko? - preguntó Keiko, mirando por todas partes sin ver a la peliverde.

\- Tal vez se murió. - dijo Sasori. - No hemos escuchado sus gritos por largo rato.

\- ¡Sasori! ¡No digas ese tipo de cosas! - espetó Kisame, horrorizado. - ¡Iré a buscarla!

\- ¡Espera! - dijo Itachi, agarrando el brazo de Kisame. - Es mujer, por lo que se demora más, no interrumpas.

\- ¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! - exclamó Tobi, moviendo sus brazos. - ¡Itachi ama a Riko-senpai!

El azabache puso una cara entre una mezcla de sonrosado y enojado.

De pronto, Mizuko apuntó hacía delante, haciendo que todos giraran la cabeza y cayeran en cuenta que Riko había estado ahí, hace más de un minuto. Cuando la vieron, casi todos no podian creer que era ella.

La peliverde vestía de un vestido rojo sin mangas, apretado al principio y después tenía una gran avertura en una de sus piernas, demasiado largo y de un color mate precioso. Sus tacos eran blancos con destellos. Llevaba el pelo recogido, con algunos mechones caídos en su cara, su maquilaje era demasiado sútil, apenas se le veía que se coloreo sus labios, de un rosa palo.

\- ¿Quién eres? - preguntaron al mismo tiempo, Deidara, Sasori, Orochimaru y Hidan.

\- ¡Qué pesados! - exclamó Riko, acercándose a ellos.

\- ¡Woooow! - exclamó Yuuki. - Riko, pareces otra persona...

\- Esa es la magia del maquillaje, hum. - dijo Deidara.

\- ¡No use tanto maquillaje!

Itachi, se acercó a Riko, y de inmediato saco un pequeño sobre, dándoselo. La peliverde se extraño, mientras abría el sobre.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó la peliverde.

\- Seguro es una propuesta de matrimonio. - dijo Kakuzu.

\- ¡Ay no que lindo! - exclamó Kisame, muriendo de amor.

\- ¡Eso no puede ser posible! - gritó Orochimaru.

Itachi miró a todos con una mirada de mafioso, tanto que todos se quedaron en silencio sin decir palabra.

\- Me di cuenta que llevas el cuello un poco vacío. - dijo Itachi. - Me dedique a hacerlo todo el día, por eso no te pude hablar pero... eso podrá contener un poco... lo que tienes dentro. Es un tipo de sello.

\- ¿Sello? - se preguntó Pain sin saber nada.

Riko sacó del sobre un collar con un diamante rojo, brillando al máximo.

\- Es mi chakra. Será como si estuvieras todo el momento bajo mi sharigan.

La peliverde tragó saliva, y lentamente se dejo poner el collar, tratando de contener la emoción que sentía.

\- Listo, se te ve hermoso, ¿qué opinas? - preguntó el azabache, dando media vuelta a Riko. Al ver su cara de emoción se sonrojo.

La chica lo abrazó fuertemente, tratando de no llorar pues se le podía salir un poco de mascara de pestañas.

\- Vamos a ganar esto... - susurró.

Todos se despidieron entre abrazos y besos, deseándole las mejores de las suertes. Que les vaya bien, si ganaremos no se preocupen, despedazaré a cualquiera que se meta en mi camino, Hidan que esto es solamente una fiesta, ¿no oíste lo que dijo el puto travestí? En cualquier momento o lugar se puede empezar la batalla, hay que mantener la calma, nosotros tenemos capacidades para ganar pero no conocemos a los otros equipos, esta es la oportunidad de conocerlos, claro Pain no hay problema con eso, ¡Ganaremos! ¡Adiós!

Lo fueron a recojer en una limusina, todo demasiado lujoso y los dirigieron a un hotel, en el cual iban a hacer la fiesta. Riko mantenía la mano de Itachi muy apretada, mientras Pain los miraba fijamente,sabía que esos dos estaban escondiendo algo.

Se bajaron y se dieron cuenta que no había nadie en el hotel, todo estaba iluminado con luces de disco, cócteles, globos, etc. Pero no había nadie.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? - se preguntó Riko, temiendo lo peor.

En un acto de reflejo, Riko se dio cuenta que estaban siendo observados, y que de repente alguien le lanzó un kunai, con una pirueta lo esquivo y los cinco se pusieron alertas, especialmente Pain e Itachi que activaron sus poderes oculares.

Hidan sacó su guadaña, Kisame su samehada y Riko solo se mantuvo quieta.

\- ¡Viene alguien! - exclamó Itachi.

De pronto, dos personas, un hombre y una mujer iban a atacar a Riko, pero Kisame y Hidan chocaron espadas contra ellos.

\- Perdonen nuestra falta de respeto hacía esa dama tan hermosa. - dijo un chico, de apariencia similar con Itachi, solo que era mucho más blanco y no tenia ojeras. Se llamaba Ryu, chico que competía contra Kisame.

\- ¡Cállate, Ryu-niichan! - exclamó la chica, quien era gemela de Ryu, se llamaba Asaka, claramente eran gemelos pues solo cambiaba que la chica tenía pecho y el pelo largo, Riko hasta la llegó a confundir con Keiko. - ¡Solo concéntrate en atacar!

\- Yo sigo diciendo que es una ridiculez, estamos en una fiesta y aun no empieza el torneo. - respondió Ryu.

\- ¡Eres jodidamente fuerte para ser una mujer! - exclamó Hidan, sin dar paso atrás.

\- ¡Y este también, se parece a Itachi-san! - dijo Kisame.

Tres personas más se acercaban rápidamente a atacar a Pain e Itachi. Cuando este último iba a atacar, Riko se interpuso por delante.

\- Shakuton.

Y los tres restantes se detuvieron como por arte de magia.

Aun que no era para menos, tres bolas rodeaban a cada uno, casi quemando le la cara.

\- Si se mueven. - dijo Riko, abriendo sus ojos, con una mirada tenebrosa. - No me importará que no estemos en competencia, pero los convertiré en momia.

Asaka y Ryu dieron un paso hacía atrás.

\- ¡Wow! - exclamó la chica. - ¡Que elemento tan interesante ocupas!

\- Muy violento para una dama. - agregó Ryu.

\- Pueden bajar las armas, chicos. - ordenó Asaka. - Solo era una bienvenida.

Riko espero a que los tres bajaran las espadas y recién desapareció las bolas, mirando peor que el infierno a Asaka.

\- ¿Qué pasa con esa mirada? - preguntó la azabache, sonriendo de lado.

\- ¿Quieres pelea? - espetó Riko.

\- ¡No,no,no! - dijo alguien por detrás, haciendo que todos se giraran. - ¡Ay chicos, me dará un paro cardíaco al corazón con ustedes así! ¡Aun no ah empezado la batalla y ya casi se matan!

Era Akiro, quien vestía de un traje amarillo y camisa rosada.

\- ¡Solo era una bienvenida! - exclamó Asaka. - ¡Además no hay nadie, todos los equipos se escondieron!

\- ¡Eso es verdad, travestí! - gritó Hidan. - ¡Pensábamos que era una fiesta masiva, no se que mierda, pero llegamos y no hay nadie, ni si quiera un puto camarografo para que capte esta belleza!

\- Hidan, te oyes ridículo. - dijo Itachi.

Akiro sonrió de lado, una sonrisa algo macabra.

\- Bueno, si teneís razón... Uf. - dijo quitándose el gorro amarillo y tirándose aire con el. - Los demás equipos, salgan de las sombras.

Rápidamente como si fuera arte de magia, los otros dos equipos que faltaban aparecieron. Akatsuki se dio cuenta de varias cosas, todos lucían terriblemente fuerte y entre los cuatro equipos que habían, habían tres mujeres, Asaka, Riko y la chica de el otro día que la hizo enfurecer.

\- Bien... Ahora que están todos presentes y los ánimos se fundieron, ¿por qué no empezamos a jugar? - dijo Akiro, sacando un diamante azul del bolsillo.

* * *

Jajajaja, bueno porfin terminé el conti:') nada solo que comenten dejen sus reviews, que bueno, enserio, para mi este fic es demasiado importante. Darle gracias a todos los que pierden un poquito de su tiempo leyéndome, me hacen muy feliz sus comentarios y sus críticas constructivas:) y nada, deciros que este fic durará, uf, un montón, ni si quiera eh visto su ''fin'' Jajaja, muchas ideas me invaden, y algunas veces me fastidia no tener el tiempo para escribir y subir los contis, pero prometo de ahora en adelante ser muy responsable!

Sayonara!


End file.
